A Horribly Nauseating Class
by Karana Belle
Summary: ON HIATUS::It's Seventh year and a crazy new class has been brought into the curriculum. And what does an egg have to do with anything? DMHG Chapter 15: The First Annual Halloween Costume Contest at Hogwarts has begun! But what are the Weasley twins doing
1. Chapter1

Karana Belle: um, hey! I hope someone is actually reading this, and it is better than the story Random Telephone, well at least I think it will be. I came up with this idea while sitting in the car.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I might pretend I do! And I might not even own this story idea! There are so many stories out there that this one could already have been used!  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter One  
  
'Sitting at the Gryffindor table, and watching the sorting is really boring. I would rather be studying for the end of the year exams. Which can never be too far away. I just want to eat and get back to studying.' Hermione put her head on the table, beside the plate that she wished would fill up with food.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stood up to give his speech that he gave every year. "I would like to congratulate Miss Susan Bones and Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley on becoming the Head Boy and Girl." Many people clapped and both of them smiled, Susan blushing a little.  
  
"Please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to any student. And Filch has asked me to remind you all that Dung Bombs are not allowed, along with many other items, if you want to read that list then it is posted in his office.  
  
"With that in mind let's eat." He sat down and the food appeared on the plates. Everyone started eating.  
  
Ron turned to his friends, "Who do you think will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "All you have to do is look up at the teacher's table and see who is new."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ron said before he looked at the head table, "Snape is still here, along with McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout. Aha, look at that lady." The woman that Ron was pointing to was middle aged with brown hair and blue eyes, she was smiling while eating.  
  
"Then what about Professor Lupin?" Ron followed Harry's finger to see Professor Lupin sitting next to the new woman, still in his raggedy clothes.  
  
"Why is he here?" Ron stuffed a roll into his mouth.  
  
"Ron, Lupin is going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione shook her head, 'How dense can you get?'  
  
Ron sheepishly smiled, but it was kind of hard considering the roll that was in his mouth. They then continued eating in silence for the rest of the time. Soon after everyone was stuffed, the food on the plates disappeared causing some of the first years to gasp.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again, "As most of you have already noticed we have Professor Lupin back as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone yelled, happy to have him back, well except for a few Slytherins, but that's to be expected.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "And we also have a new class that will start the day after tomorrow. Professor Wildheart," the woman pointed out by Ron before stood up, "will be the Professor to that class.  
  
"It is getting late so I shall tell you all about the class tomorrow at dinner. And we have no classes tomorrow since all of the teachers have to be in a boring meeting all day. Good night." As Dumbledore sat down, many people slowly made their way to the door, everyone was tired.  
  
But I guess it wasn't that good to be tired because as Hermione was walking beside Harry and Ron, she accidentally ran into someone causing herself to fall on Harry.  
  
"Watch where you're going Mudblood." And so the three turned to see Draco Malfoy standing a few feet away, brushing off his robes, he had sounded sleepy.  
  
"Looks like you're too tired to actually make a decent insult, _Malfoy_." Hermione then walked away, dragging Harry and Ron away from Draco, least they kill him. Draco just stood there, his tired brain finally making a counter-insult, but it was too late to use as the 'Wonder Team' was already making their way up the staircase.  
  
"Come on Crabbe, Goyle." And they headed to the dungeons, many Slytherins following.  
  
All around people were talking about the new class.  
  
"I wonder what it will be?"  
  
"Maybe some dancing class?"  
  
"Or maybe she is going to teach us how to cook!"  
  
Draco smirked and decided to put in his own words, "Oh, but didn't you hear," he stood behind the group of girls, "She's going to teach us how to throw insults at each other, then how to do minor curses, but the best part," he took a breath for emphasis, "the best part is that we can learn how to torture people, so you can get answers."  
  
One of the girls stared at him; openmouthed "Is that really what the class is for?" and when he nodded, the girl shuddered, "How vile!" and with that Draco walked away, hearing more talking about the class, but mostly from some of the boys that had heard what Draco had said. The boys were spreading it around.  
  
"It's nice to know that people still believe what I say." He muttered, a smirk on his lips. He continued walking, Crabbe and Goyle in tow, relishing every little murmur about the new 'torture' class.  
  
Karana: So do you all like it? I guess it doesn't sound very good right now, but it will get better! I mean this is only the first chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Karana Belle: Wow, so many reviews for just ONE chapter! I think that this is the most for any of my stories! Reviewers:  
  
Captain Spam—I took my forever to get a good title for this story, but I'm glad that it is what drew you in. I know I would pay a lot of money to see Dumbledore off his rocker, a whole lot of money! Lupin is one of my favorites too, that's why he was the teacher! I'm glad that you like this story so far.  
  
Crystal56—what? This world is insane? I thought that I was the only one! I sure hope that there will be loads of funnyness goodness! And no, funnyness isn't a word it keeps on being underlined while I write it!  
  
Cold-Blade—yeah, I thought that the rumor would be something Draco would do! Don't worry; I like Draco better than Harry too! But I also love George...  
  
Zalexiya—Thanks, I thought that it was a great idea too! But I guess that was why I wrote it. –Laughs nervously-  
  
elijahsbaby1981—I'll try to remember, and if you think that they are getting too mushy, just tell me. Yeah, some people do make him too sappy, now if they say that it is AU, then it would be fine, or if they said something along the lines of, 'what if he...' yeah. Anyway thanks for the review!  
  
a—Was this too long of a wait? I hope not...  
  
karmagirl—well I hope that more plot will be unearthed in this chapter.  
  
Lily Evans0—I sure hope that it is interesting.  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione woke up at the sound of giggling. Groaning, she turned over to glare at Parvati and Lavender, muttering under her breath, "Do they ever just shut up? Or do they just like to torture me?" Lavender looked over at Hermione, frowning.  
  
"Did you say something, Hermione?"  
  
"No, I didn't Lavender. Excuse me but I need to get ready." Parvati giggled some more.  
  
"But Hermione, we don't have any classes today! Don't you remember what the Headmaster said yesterday?" Hermione just rolled her eyes, and got up to get dressed.  
  
A while later, Hermione walked into the common room where she saw Ron and Harry playing Chess. She walked over to the oblivious boys and sat there for ten minutes, until Ron yelled.  
  
"Checkmate!" then while he was doing his victory dance Harry finally noticed their friend.  
  
"Oh, hello Hermione. How long have you been sitting there?" he smiled while Ron sat back down and turned around, jumping at seeing Hermione.  
  
"Where did YOU come from?" Ron pointed at her, "You didn't use one of those time turners again, did you?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes, "No, I came down stairs to get away from Parvati and Lavender, and I have been sitting here for, oh about..." she trailed off looking at Harry's watch, "oh, about 10 minutes."  
  
The two boys sheepishly smiled, apologizing about five times before she finally forgave them. "I'm hungry." Ron rubbed his stomach, and as if on cue, it growled.  
  
"Figures." Was all that Harry and Hermione said as they made their way out of the portrait hole and down towards the Great Hall.  
  
Upon entering the big room they heard the loud chatter of Hogwarts, the same as always. What they are talking about could be anyone's guess. The three of them sat down in the first vacant seats, it was surprising how many people were up this early, especially when there were no classes that day. They sat beside Neville, Seamus, and Colin (much to the annoyance of Harry) listening to their conversation, too.  
  
"...then we are going to torture people. Well, that's what I heard." Seamus finished, ignoring the way Neville had paled, and he turned to Ron, who was sitting right next to him. "Hey, have you guys heard about the new class?"  
  
"No, I haven't. What about you Harry?" Ron turned to his friend. Harry, who was trying to ignore the ever-talking Colin, gratefully turned his attention to Ron.  
  
"What about me?" Ron looked at Harry blankly and speaking a little louder Ron repeated the question that Seamus had asked.  
  
"Oh, I haven't heard of anything, I went straight up to the dormitories. Well actually I did that AFTER Hermione stopped me from having the most fun in my life." Hermione rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear another tirade from Ron and Harry.  
  
"What fun?" Colin asked eagerly, always wanting to know what was happening in the famous wizard's life.  
  
"The fun of turning Malfoy into a ferret again!" Harry nearly yelled, but no one else noticed, as it was common for people to yell, especially on days with no classes.  
  
"Malfoy into a ferret again? How would you do that?" Neville's face finally went back to the right color, as he asked the question.  
  
"I finally found the spell that Moody used! I found it last year, but I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity. It came last night, but Hermione wouldn't let me use it. She pulled me right along after she told Malfoy off. I really don't think that it is..."  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Everyone, I mean everyone in the whole room, looked in the direction of the voice and found a furious Hermione sitting across from Harry, looking as if she would strangle him. Ron, who was sitting beside her, had scooted away from her.  
  
"Um...Hermione...are you okay?" Colin asked; he had finally looked up from the cowering Harry. Hermione then turned toward the camera user, glaring.  
  
"No! Everyone happy now?! Would YOU be okay if you were woken up by GIGGLES? Especially on the morning when you had been planning to sleep in for once?!" Colin began to breath heavily scared out of his wits.  
  
"Hermione, you aren't yourself. Don't you think you should go to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny, who was sitting a few seats away from her, had gotten up, and pushing Ron out of his own chair, had taken a seat beside her friend.  
  
At that, laughter was heard from the direction of the Slytherin table. Everyone then turned toward that table, seeing most of the Slytherins laughing at some unknown joke. Finally, Draco had gathered enough breath to speak.  
  
"Oh, she's okay Little Weasel. Wait, I just forgot about the little curse she has!" At that the whole table started laughing again.  
  
Ron and Ginny glared at Draco. Ginny, finally getting enough control over her anger, spoke, "What curse, Malfoy?"  
  
But this time Pansy spoke; seeing as Draco was too busy laughing, "It was a curse that made the person under the curse say everything on his/her mind. It was a perfect curse to use on the mudblood here. But how could it have been less, when my Draco-poo was the one who found it!"  
  
Pansy then attempted to kiss Draco, but he had calmed down enough to dodge her, scowling when she tried to again.  
  
"When does it wear off, Ferret boy?" Ron spoke up, laughing at Draco's face as the latter kept on dodging Pansy.  
  
Draco finally pulled out his wand and pointed it at Pansy, and after a second the Slytherin girl was frozen. "It will where off sometime this week, or maybe next week." Draco shrugged, clearly not caring how long it lasted, the more pain for the 'Golden Trio' he thought.  
  
At that everyone started talking again, they didn't really care what happened next, as long as it had nothing to do with them. Harry and Ron stood up, and cautiously moving towards Hermione, they persuaded her to come back with them to the common room.  
  
Later that night, the three of them were making their way to the Great Hall once again, but for dinner this time. Everyone was anxious to find out what the new class was. Hermione was really sleepy, seeing as she had studied all day while Harry and Ron had been playing Chess, again.  
  
Everyone ate really fast when the food appeared, wanting very badly to know what the class was. Finally Dumbledore stood up, and immediately the room got quiet. "Good Evening, as I am sure you all know that I am going to tell you guys about that new class I was telling you about last night. Well, as I said before Professor Wildheart will be the teacher." He cleared his throat, and all the students paid even more attention to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore just continued, "This class is a parenting class for our lucky 7th years!" Everyone just blinked, "A class where the 7th years will be learning how to be parents!" at that all the other years, except the 7th, were screaming. They all were happy that they didn't have to do that class. All the 7th years just groaned, trying to drown themselves in the nonexistent food.  
  
"So, we are going to put in pairs, all you happy 7th years, so you all can learn how to be parents! And don't worry you other years, you will have your chance too!" the 7th years finally yelled, happy to know that they won't be the only ones tortured.  
  
"Now, we have already put you all into pairs, so when I call your name come up here." Dumbledore stopped, and looked as though he were thinking, "And all the seventh years don't have any other class beside this! Aren't you all happy? Professor McGonagall, would you please call out the names?"  
  
At this Professor McGonagall stood up, and taking the scroll from Dumbledore's hands, she started calling out names, "Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley..."  
  
Karana: I really hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing, and that it wasn't boring. Hope you all liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Karana Belle: Wow, so many reviews again, I have 17 new ones! Reviewers:  
  
Asiopi—yeah, I hate it when they 'jump into each other's arms' it's disgusting! And I'll try to keep the advice in mind; I saw what you were talking about.  
  
BewitchingWitch—I'm glad you Love it!  
  
Saki-chan—um, what does LMAO mean?  
  
LiLPyroChik298—that's funny, 'write more and I'll say more' and it's also the truth.  
  
bugzz13th—the curse thingie, well the curse makes you say whatever is on your mind, even if you are just muttering. I hope that was what you meant...  
  
anonymous—Better than the first chapter? Is that what you mean? Thanks (this is for both)  
  
Mishka's Babe—I'm writing more.   
  
Lisi—wow, you're hooked! Cool!  
  
Celestia Memora—hope this was fast enough!  
  
Hermione Granger10—I'm sure that one group is pretty obvious for the arrangement.  
  
Captain Spam—I might be able to put in the Return of the Malfoy Ferret...I'll have to think about it! Sure, I guess she (Professor Wildheart) could be like Viki...sure why not? I don't have any other idea!  
  
Crystal56—wow, what a rant. But how come everyone ran away? Maybe only NORMAL people do!  
  
Lily Evans0—ah, too bad your Internet got cut off! But I shall be looking for one of YOUR updates!  
  
Zalexiya—I liked the spell too, heheh....  
  
Lainie xox—thanks, and it's okay that you can't read all of my stories; I have the same problem with other authors! I don't know the category so I don't read it!  
  
Dark Queen Rhyet—that was a pretty big hint! And I'm writing more! Well of course or I wouldn't be typing!  
  
About the curse, I almost didn't put it in there! But then I noticed that Hermione was WAY OOC, so I decided to put it in there! Doesn't that sound stupid!  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley." The two walked up, and stood where McGonagall told them to, beside the great doors. "Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott. Ronald Weasly and Millicent Bulstrode..." Hermione, being tired from yelling so much at breakfast, just sat in her seat, half asleep. But she did hear that Neville had gotten Pansy for a partner. 'Poor guy. He'll be killed.'  
  
Draco Malfoy was also pretty tired, for some reason drinking a lot of Pumpkin Juice did that to him. And did he drink a lot of Pumpkin Juice, almost a whole gallon! He saw Pansy go up, but he didn't hear who her partner would be, he was just glad that it wasn't him.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione didn't hear who her partner was going to be, so she just got up and walked to the door. Too bad she didn't hear all the murmuring around her.  
  
"I wonder why she isn't screaming her head off. Doesn't she detest Malfoy?"  
  
"Don't know why she could, he's so dreamy."  
  
"Oh, do be quiet, we don't want to hear it from you NOW."  
  
Truth to be said, Draco didn't hear who his partner was either, he was so bored and tired from all that Pumpkin Juice...The two even stood beside each other in line, not even noticing. Guess being tired really changes things.  
  
After McGonagall had finished calling out the names, she motioned for the newly partnered students to follow her out of the door. Of course the students did; wondering where they were going. They were led into the very same room that they had gone in on their very first day of school, so many years ago. After everyone had come in, Professor McGonagall began talking,  
  
"You all have been put with partners for this...class. Now, the classes will begin tomorrow, and this class will be the only one you partake in all year. We have a room for each of the houses, where there will be a common room and boys and girls' dormitories."  
  
A girl raised her hand, "Um, Professor, will it be just like the other towers, except it only has the seventh years?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Bones, it will be the same. Now I want you all to follow me to get to those towers." The professor walked back out of the room, the students obediently following like a group of dogs. After walking for a couple minutes, McGonagall stopped in front of a picture of Black haired man, killing a demon. A small red dragon perched on the man's shoulder. Obviously taking delight from it.  
  
"This is the Slytherin common room, and you are to meet in the Great Hall for the first class tomorrow. The password is 'Snake's Wrath.'" The Slytherin's detached themselves from the crowd. Walking through the now opened portrait hole. Draco walked through, rolling his eyes as he heard the man yell, 'Demon hunting!'  
  
Draco was eager to get to his bed and rest so he just went straight to the boys' side, ignoring Pansy's shrieks.  
  
The group outside continued on until they got to a portrait of a young woman with brown hair, blue shirt, and black pants. She had two crows on her shoulder, making it look as if she had wings. There was a puppet on the ground next to her. McGonagall spoke up, "This is the Ravenclaw's common room, and the password is 'Crow'."  
  
The group stopped in front of another portrait of a corral with a small girl in there with long red hair, and a white dress. Beside her was a young colt that was brown. The girl was singing. "Hufflepuff's common room; password 'Friendship.'"  
  
Finally making it to the last picture, it showed a maiden with white hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in armor. Behind her were five men, dressed in the same style. A brown haired man, with a rather charming smile, spoke up, "Ah, looks like we finally get to be some use. I'm actually rather tired of having nothing to do." The man looked around at the group of Gryffindors. "And there are some rather beautiful young ladies down there."  
  
"Oh, Shut it. I certainly don't want to hear THIS again. I've heard it enough in my life." A man with blonde hair said to his companion.  
  
The first man shook his head, "Quite a temper you have there, my friend, but I would learn to control it, do you really think milady would want to suffer." He pointed to the only woman in the picture.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "The password is 'Loyalty'." The Gryffindors walked through the hole, many of the girls adoring the men. Well two of them actually.  
  
"Well goodnight, Hermione." Ron called, "See you in the morning. Just hope it isn't bright and early."  
  
"Night." Hermione made her way up the stairs on the right, flopping herself on the bed, ready for a good night's sleep.  
  
Harry looked back at Ron, "Don't you think that it's a bit odd that Hermione hasn't complained at all about who her partner is?"  
  
"Yeah. You don't think that there's anything.... going _on_, do you?" Ron looked nervous. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"She probably would have told us." Then they both went up their staircase, ready for a night's sleep.  
  
Karana: I hope you all don't think that this was too short? Anyway how about a QUIZ! Who was the person on the Slytherin's picture? How about the Hufflepuff's? Ravenclaw's? And the Gryffindor's? Tell me in the review! And if you don't know all of them just tell me whom you think is the other ones. And if you don't know any, than just don't worry about it and REVIEW! And I don't own any of the people in the portraits. 


	4. Chapter 4

Karana Belle: well, I'm thinking of having one more chapter till I tell you who the people in the portraits are, but you guys would probably still not answer...so I would like to thank **Lily Evans0** and **Captain Spam** for ACTUALLY guessing who the people were!  
  
The people were: Gryffindor The Six mighty Zexen Knights from Suikoden 3. **Captain Spam** got that right! Slytherin's was Rath from Dragon Knights. Hufflepuff- Malon from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. And Ravenclaw- Crowdia from Rhapsody: Cornet's musical adventure. Even though you weren't right Lily, I am just so glad that you ATTEMPTED to guess! And I'll do the shout out at the end! :)  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione yawned loudly when she woke up. She wasn't really a morning person. Or that's what she told herself; actually she woke up earlier than everyone else. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, without Harry or Ron seeing as they had partied last night, AGAIN. She wanted to be early for her first class, so she decided that she would eat quickly and be on her way. _Maybe I can get to the library..._  
  
She heard the murmurings, and saw the stares that were sent in her direction. Narrowing her eyes, she yelled, "What are you looking at?!" yes, she still had that curse. After all Malfoy did say that it would last about a week. Many of the people stopped, they wanted to live another day.  
  
Hermione quickly sat down to eat. It wasn't long before Ron and Harry came in. Ron just sat down and started eating. But at least Harry said 'Hello' before he started. Hermione just rolled her eyes, and continued eating. When she was done she was about to get up to go to the library when Ron opened his mouth.  
  
"So Hermione...is something going _on _between you and a certain someone?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron? I'm going to the library." Hermione got up to leave, but Ron stopped her.  
  
"But wait! You didn't answer my question!" Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you know what he's talking about?" Harry just shrugged, while she turned back to Ron. "If you want it answered you will need to be more specific."  
  
"Well...um...will you promise not to kill me?" Ron sheepishly smiled. Hermione just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well...is there something going on between you and a... certain Slytherin.... that we all hate?"  
  
Hermione sat there for a moment letting it all sink in, then she jumped up, blushing, "Ewww! Ron, that's disgusting!"  
  
Ron noticed the blush, _hmm...there _must_ be something going on. Why else would she blush? I shall find out exactly what is happening!_ he continued out loud, "Well, last night..." but a voice interrupted.  
  
"Well, well, well. What seems to have Granger all worked up?"  
Y  
Draco walked into the Great Hall just in time for Hermione's little outburst. So deciding to give the 'Golden Trio' a little trouble he walked over smirking, "Well, well, well. What seems to have Granger all worked up?"  
  
Hermione blushed again, clearly not wanting to be in this situation. _What's her problem?_ Draco thought, but enjoying the thought that maybe it was him who was making him uncomfortable. After all, it was one of his life goals to 'always make the mudblood uncomfortable'. He had a whole book of goals, with things that were similar written in it.  
  
"_Malfoy_." Ron glared at him. Draco just smirked.  
  
"Oh, _I_ seem to be getting Granger all worked up?" He turned to Hermione; "I didn't know I had that kind of affect on you."  
  
She narrowed her eyes; "You only _wish_ that you had that kind of affect on me, _Malfoy_."  
  
Draco glared, "Actually I don't _wish_ it. I _know_ that I have that affect on _everyone._ Including you, Granger." And with that Draco made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Malfoy is such a git." Ron was angry, as usual. He turned to Harry, finding the Boy-Who-Lived asleep. "Um, Harry?" when Ron wasn't answered he tried again, "Harry? Harry? HARRY!?" At that he finally woke up.  
  
Harry looked up groggily, "Wha? What did I miss?" Hermione rolled her eyes, getting up to go to the library.  
  
But Ron stopped her once again, "Hermione! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the library, _Ron_."  
  
"But we have to be in here for our first class, you know the Parenting class." Harry pointed out. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my...I forgot about that class! And I suppose we are getting our partners today." Hermione sat back down as Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Ron decided to speak up.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, we already got our partners." Hermione looked at Ron skeptically.  
  
"Ron, don't be silly. How could I forget something that important? You must have just dreamed it."  
  
"But, I got my partner last night too. And you got yours." Harry had a confused look on his face.  
  
Hermione's own face mirrored Harry's, "But..."  
  
She was interrupted by the Headmaster standing up. "I would just like to remind you that the 7th years are to stay in the Great Hall for their first Parenting Class." He sat back down.  
  
And at that moment most of the student body made their way to their classes, leaving the mourning 7th years behind. After the whole room was empty, save for the 7th years and the new Professor, the aforementioned Professor stood up. She waved her wand and all of a sudden the tables were replaced with desks. "Good morning class! I want you to sit at the desk that has your name on it. You will be sitting with your partners."  
  
The room was filled with the sound of shuffling feet as everyone looked around for their name. Hermione finally found her seat, not even bothering to look and see whom her partner would be. A few seconds later she heard someone sit into the seat next to her. But when she looked up, she wished she could be somewhere else.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting beside her; they just looked at each other while the teacher continued.  
  
"As you all know, my name is Vicky Wildheart. And..." She was drowned out as two screams were heard. But it was more like Bloody Murder screams.

Karana: I want to say thanks to all you lovely reviewers! please keep on reviewing! but i want to especially thank Captain Spam and Lily Evans0 for attempting the quiz! Thank you and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Karana Belle: sorry for the long delay. Been very busy lately. So I need to say that I am sorry for not doing the shout out last chapter! I forgot! Please don't kill me!  
  
Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning—okay, I will.  
  
Asiopi—glad that you like this story!  
  
Lily Evans0—glad that you love this story. But if your supposed to get your Internet cut on soon how did you review the last chapter?  
  
bugzz13th—that's okay for not trying to guess. It doesn't bother me any more!  
  
LockedInYourHeart—um the 'war' thing...there actually is going to be a war in the upcoming books, between Voldermort and Harry. So no one made it up, well except for JK...glad you liked my story! And yes flaming is what you thought. If you have any more questions from now on you can just e-mail me instead of reviewing. My e-mail's in the profile.  
  
AnAutumnBreeze—yeah, it's sad when I don't get the joke but laugh anyways. I feel really stupid at those moments...  
  
Captain Spam—you've read Dragon Knights too? Don't you just love it? Well I do. I was planning to have the pictures talking sometime in the story, so yeah I will. You've recommended this story to a ton of your friends? Wow, I feel so happy! Sure I could do some 'Ron try's to protect Hermione from Malfoy....' It would make the story better! I've gotten Draco in character? Wow, I never knew that! And I will keep in mind how much he despises the 'Golden Trio'. And your welcome for Vicky Wildheart!  
  
amber-rules—it's getting good? Thank you!  
  
Legola lu—thanks for saying that it was an excellent ending to the chapter!  
  
BewitchingWitch—I'm so happy that you love it; and that it's funny! For some reason it is sometimes hard to make a story funny.  
  
Catie—even though it has been a while, I am keeping the story going!  
  
Zalexiya—but you already saw them!  
  
lainie xox—I hope that you will like what happens next! -Evil smile-  
  
Celestia Memora—I thought that it was funny too, how they were so tired that they didn't know who their partners were!  
  
Crystal56—I just love the little things (I don't know what to call them! ;) in your reviews! They are so funny!  
  
Anigen—well, how about verbally beating each other up? Will that be good enough? I guess that I'm just more of the lashing back with words, than physically person.  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you--I know! It was so awesome! And I'm happy that you love this fic!  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Professor Vicky Wildheart jumped, looking wildly around the room for the source of the noise. After all, there was a reason why her last name was Wildheart. Finally locating the source, her eyes widened, "How could such small bodies produce that much sound?" she asked, really interested.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Draco had stopped screaming, and were staring at the teacher, surprised at what she had asked. Susan Bones spoke up.  
  
"Could we continue Professor Wildheart? I really want to know what will happen next. This class seems so interesting." Susan smiled.  
  
Professor Wildheart smiled back, "Of course dear...but what was I saying?" There were a few snickers around the room; a student in the back of the room spoke up.  
  
"Professor, you just told us your name."  
  
"Oh, right, thank you." Hermione frowned after hearing the teacher's remark.  
  
"But Professor Wildheart, aren't you going to punish us?" Draco quickly looked up from the piece of parchment that he was planning Hermione's demise on.  
  
"Granger, shut it!" he hissed, he didn't want a detention _this_ early in the year. Hermione just glared at him, and she turned back to the Professor.  
  
Vicky looked confused, "Am I supposed to punish you for screaming? I'm sure that there was a good enough reason for it. After all you all _are_ 7th years." Hermione's face paled, and she lowered her head to stare at her desk. Draco just smirked, happy that the 'mudblood' was uncomfortable.  
  
Susan spoke up again, "Can we continue now, Professor?" the Head Girl glared at Hermione for interrupting _again_.  
  
"Oh, right. Now, sorry to ask, but what was I talking about?" most of the students just stared at her wide-eyed, wondering why Dumbledore had picked this scatterbrain for a Professor.  
  
Finally Lavender Brown took pity on the silently waiting teacher, "Professor, you were telling us your name."  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you dear..." the Professor looked pointedly at Lavender.  
  
"My name is Lavender, Professor."  
  
"Thank you, Lavender." But Professor Wildheart did not see Lavender look back towards Parvati and Padma, smiling mischievously. They had found another gossip victim.  
  
"Well, my name is Vicky Wildheart, but I would rather you didn't call me Professor, just my name will do." Many students looked at her skeptically, while Lavender, Parvati, and Padma hastily scribbled down _something_ on a piece of parchment.  
  
Vicky continued, "This class was suggested at a Inter-school meeting a while back by an ambassador from the Beauxbatons school, I think. He said something along the lines of how well it turned out to be for the students there. So Professor Dumbledore decided to have that same class here." She smiled, "but that is just what I was told, so I'm not exactly sure if it's true."  
  
Some of the looked at the Professor skeptically, wondering where she got the nerve to question Dumbledore's truthfulness. But most of the girls were wondering what they were going to do in this class, clearly exicted. And most of the boys were bored out of their minds.  
  
"Now if any of you have any questions, be sure to ask." Vicky looked around, and seeing that no one made a move to speak she continued, "So, today I would like you and your partner to get to know each other. After all, you will be partners for the whole year." Many people groaned, not liking their partners at all. But everyone soon got to talking with his or her partners, even if it wasn't all nice.  
  
Hermione just sat in her seat. _This has got to be one of the most boring classes I have ever been in. well except for Divination..._she was pulled out of her thoughts when Professor Wildheart spoke up, "Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy." She quickly looked at her list, "How come you aren't talking? Everyone else is, but for what reason I don't know." She then walked away, leaving two very confused teenagers behind.  
  
Draco quizzically looked at the teacher; _didn't she just tell us that we were_ supposed _to talk?  
_  
"Yes, I believe that she did." Draco looked up, startled, to see Hermione looking at him.  
  
"What are you doing reading my mind?" Draco asked accusingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I didn't read your mind, _Malfoy._ You were the one that started the conversation."  
  
Draco glared at her, "Are you implying that _I_ started a conversation with a _Mudblood_?" The pairs around them turned to look at them, waiting for the argument they knew was coming.  
  
Hermione just glared back, "_Yes,_ I am _implying_ that _you _started a conversation."  
  
"Oh, wow! I've _always_ wanted to see a Lover's Quarrel up close." Professor Wildheart said, standing a few feet away from the arguing pair, looking very much like Parvati or Lavender. Draco looked up quickly, his eyes filled with anger.  
  
"Lover's Quarrel?! _Lover's Quarrel?!_ Is that what you think? That there would be any type of a loving relationship between us... Ewwww...! I think I need to puke. _Me_ and the Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, "Well it's not as if _I_ think that the idea is pleasing."  
  
"Does it matter what _you_ think? All you are is a Know it all Mudblood!"  
  
"Well, it's better to be a Know it all Mudblood, than a Pompous, ego- inflated Ferret!!!" Their temper's were climbing, and fast too. Draco and Hermione had both stood up, glaring at each other, while the rest of the class looked on in amusement, or in Harry and Ron's case: being held back by their partners.  
  
Ron turned to Millicent Bulstrode, "Why are you holding me back?!"  
  
She answered matter of factly, "I don't want you to hurt Draco. It's not as if I care about you."  
  
Professor Wildheart was still standing the same way that she had been when she had spoken up, the only thing different was the Lavender, Parvati, and Padma had moved to her side, deciding that they liked this teacher; a lot.  
  
Hermione was reaching for Draco's neck when a shout was heard.  
  
"HELLO!" Everyone turned to see the Headmaster in the doorway. "Just wanted to see how this class was doing for its first day!" Vicky looked at the headmaster, Confusion all over her face. But Parvati whispered into her ear, and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. This class has been going very well." Vicky said. Then Dumbledore turned to Padma.  
  
"Miss Patil, have you been enjoying the class?"  
  
Padma smiled, "Yes, Headmaster. The class is very..." she glanced at Hermione and Draco, "...amusing." Lavender and Parvati smiled, they had decided to change their gossip target to Hermione and Draco, instead of Professor Wildheart.  
  
"Well that's good to hear." And then Dumbledore left the Great Hall. Then the bell rang, marking the end of everyone else's first class. Professor Wildheart turned to her students.  
  
"Well, the class is over for today. So you all may go back to your dormitories, or do whatever for the rest of the day. I'll see you all tomorrow." The class made their way out of the room, and towards wherever they were going.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione had already walked out of the doors when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Hermione!" she turned around to see Ron and Harry running to catch up with her, Neville, Seamus, and Dean following.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you? I mean, you usually don't get so mad in such a short time!" Ron added.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, "Actually, she can. Remember in third year..." seeing Ron's blank stare he continued, "When she hit Malfoy?"  
  
All of a sudden a light bulb was turned on in Ron's head, "Oh yeah. I remember that!"  
  
Hermione decided to get the conversation off of her and on to someone else; "So how did your 'talking session' go?" she looked at the five boys. Ron grimaced.  
  
"Well, I had a good time, Hannah wasn't bad at all. I was actually surprised that we had anything to talk about though..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Dean then spoke, "I had Padma, it was all right, but a little confusing since she is in Ravenclaw." He sighed, "It can be really hard trying to keep up an intellectual conversation." Seamus started laughing. And Dean glared at him. "Well, if mine's so funny, why don't we hear yours?"  
  
"Okay." Seamus got his laughter under control and started talking, "Well I had Lavender so no trouble there." Dean muttered something that sounded like 'Lucky dog' under his breath. Seamus then turned to Ron, "who did you have?"  
  
Ron growled, "Millicent Bulstrode." Everyone burst out laughing, causing Ron to sulk even more. They walked for a few more minutes until Hermione turned to Neville.  
  
"Neville, you never did tell us about your conversation." Neville smiled weakly.  
  
"I had Pansy. And all she talked about was herself and Draco." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I sympathize, Neville. Just being in his mere presence is horrifying." After Hermione had said that Dean and Seamus laughed, remembering the argument, or 'Lover's Quarrel' to Professor Wildheart.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The group of Gryffindors soon came to the portrait of the Six Knights that they had seen last night. Harry was about to say the password when the same brown-haired man from the night before spoke up.  
  
"Ah, is there only one fair maiden in this group?" Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus looked around, trying to find the 'fair maiden'. Then Ron turned back to the portrait.  
  
"Are you hallucinating? I don't see any fair...OW!" Ron jumped up, grabbing his foot and glaring at Hermione who had stepped down on his toe, rather hard. But Hermione just glared back.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "I really hate Malfoy now."  
  
Harry looked at him confusedly. "But I thought that you have always hated Malfoy..."  
  
Ron stared at his best friend skeptically, "And they say that _you're_ the smarter one? I've always hated Malfoy; I just hate him even _more_ because of the curse that he put on Hermione. Which is still in effect..."  
  
The dark haired knight spoke again, "A curse? She won't die will she?" The blond haired man, also from the night before, rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, Percival, I really don't think that this girl is going to fall for you charm."  
  
"Non sense Borus. It just might take time." Percival answered back.  
  
Harry stared at them, "You do know that we can still hear you?" Hermione was rolling her eyes, and vowing not to fall for...Percival's charm.  
  
Borus just ignored Harry, "You know, _Percival_, that not all the girls in the whole universe will like you. I'm sure that there are a lot of girls that don't."  
  
"Well, it's not as if Lady Chris will fall for you." Percival shot back. Borus' face became red from anger, and he lunged towards Percival. But right before Borus could get there, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me Sir...Borus and Sir Percival, could you please let us in?" Percival smiled his most winning smile.  
  
"Of course fair maiden, I will let you in without your having to say the password." Another of the Knights, a big man with brown hair and an ax, looked at Percival.  
  
"You can't let them in without the password!" Percival turned to his friend.  
  
"Ah, Leo, can't we do it just this once?" and with that he opened up the portrait.  
  
Harry, Neville, Seamus, Ron, and Dean quickly made their way in, but Hermione stopped for a moment.  
  
"Thank you, Sir Percival." Then she walked into the common room. But she didn't hear the ending argument of a two certain knights.  
  
"See I told you Borus, she's already warming up to me."  
  
"But Percival, she's not even one of the best looking ones at this school."  
  
"So, sometimes it's not the outside that counts, but the inside."  
  
"Wow, I've never even thought that _you_ would be the one to say that." Borus laughed a little evilly, "But do you _really_ believe that?"  
  
Percival feigned innocence, "Of course I believe that. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Borus just rolled his eyes, "Sure you do." He said sarcastically. "Well then, I guess if you're going after _that_ girl, I can have Chris?" He said the last part in a whisper so that only Percival could hear, while looking at the white haired, violet-eyed woman. Percival just ignored him.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco stormed out of the Great Hall. _I was having a fine day, until that Mudblood had to ruin it. _He quickly made his way to the portrait that the new common room was connected to. He got there, and was glad that Pansy hadn't caught up with him yet.  
  
"Do you know where any demons are around here?" Draco jumped, not expecting any one to talk to him. Then he saw the black haired man, with a small red dragon on his shoulder in the portrait.  
  
_Demons? What would he want with demons?_ "What do you want demons for?"  
  
The man looked at him again, "So I can kill them of course. Do you know how fun it is?"  
  
Draco ignored the last question and thought for a minute. He smirked, as he came up with a perfect idea. "Sure I know where some demons are." The man looked at him eagerly, "They're in the Gryffindor Common room for the 7th years. And their last names are: Weasly, Potter, and Granger."  
  
The man once again looked delighted, "Thank you!" and with that he ran out of the portrait, leaving the small red dragon behind. Then Draco realized that he was still outside of the common room, _I forgot to say the password first._  
  
He looked back at the portrait and noticed that the dragon had a card held up that said [Tell me the password!] _what the heck? ...Might as well..._  
  
"Snake's Wrath." The portrait swung open and Draco slipped into the common room. Looking around he was relieved that he couldn't find Pansy anywhere. So he took a seat on one of the couches.  
  
_ I'm bored. But I guess I could continue thinking up my plan for the demise of the 'Golden Trio'._ He then got up and took out some parchment and a quill from his bag. Draco then got to writing.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
An hour later Draco looked up from the parchment that he had been writing on. He smiled at the plan that he had written. _I guess I can do it during lunch. Which is in..._ He looked at the clock on the common room wall. The clock read: 11: 50. _I'd better hurry if I want to get there on time.  
_  
He quickly walked out of the portrait hole, a smirk on his face.  
  
Karana: Wow! Such a long chapter. About 7 pages of the story only! And I made it this long for the long wait. I'm sorry for that! And if ANY of you have an idea for what Malfoy's plan is, just tell me in the review, or e- mail me! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Karana Belle: well, I decided to update again, so...let me warn you! Malfoy's plan might not be that good, but you guys didn't help me, so now we get to see my pathetic idea! Reviewers:  
  
citcat299—glad you like it, and is this soon enough?  
  
Captain Spam—really it's your favorite so far? And I'm glad you loved how I wrote Vicky and the Portraits, and I'm glad that you think I wrote the characters in character!  
  
Quill of the Lark (for both)—you like it?! Yeah! And I'll try to stop with the cliffies, but I can't promise anything...  
  
preciousonee—it's funny!? That means so much to me!  
  
Crystal56—once again thanks for the rant (thanks for telling me what it was, I forgot!) and I hope you like what is going to happen!  
  
Lily Evans0—ah, so you walk to the library, I understand, I was just confused!  
  
Goddess-Hope—too bad you didn't have an idea, just hopefully you won't think that mine is retarded!  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you—I'm not sure if it's going to be good, but I hope that it is! And I'm glad that you love the teacher!  
  
elijahsbaby1981—you caught me, I didn't want to write the other classes!  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hermione walked into the common room to see the Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville, and Ron just sitting down in the comfy chairs by the unlit fire. Hermione went and sat down on one of the couches. Planning to join in on the guys' conversation.  
  
Ron scratched his head in thought, "I _still_ don't know who that guy in the portrait was talking about when he said 'Fair Maiden'." Hermoine then glared at Ron and went upstairs to read, hopefully in silence.  
  
Ron looked after her, "What's Hermione's problem?"  
  
Seamus shrugged, "Who knows? Girls are always hard to understand."  
  
Dean nodded in agreement, "And Hermione is one girl that is _really_ hard to understand. I mean, one minute she's happy, then all of a sudden she's mad!"  
  
Ron looked as though a light bulb was turned on in some unknown of part of his brain. "Hermione's a _girl."_  
  
"Yeah Ron, Hermione's _always_ been a girl." Harry said slowly, really confused. "Did you just figure that out Ron?"  
  
Ron stared into the fireplace, muttering under his breath, "_Hermione's_ a _girl."_  
  
Neville decided to speak up, "Is Ron okay?" Dean and Seamus just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's okay. But let's just leave him alone right now. So, I can't wait until Quidditch starts..." They all ignored the mumbling Ron, who was still saying 'Hermione's a girl' over and over again.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione shut the door to the girl's dormitories behind her, making to her bed, where she hoped to be able to read Hogwarts: A History again. But when she opened the much used book Parvati and Lavender came in, giggling. But they immediately stopped when they noticed Hermione. Both of them smiled widely, and rather evilly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." Lavender started. But Hermione didn't hear them.  
  
"Hermione." Tried Parvati. And when Hermione didn't answer again, Parvati snatched the book out of her hands.  
  
"Hey! I was reading that!" Hermione made a grab for the book but missed by at least two feet, seeing as Parvati was standing and Hermione was lying on her own bed.  
  
"I don't think so Hermione." Lavender smiled triumphantly. "We'll give you back your book when you answer some of our questions."  
  
Hermione seeing no way out of this consented and sat on the bed waiting for the questions.  
  
"So." Parvati began, "is Malfoy a good boyfriend?"  
  
"Parvati! That wasn't supposed to be the first question!" Lavender glared at her friend.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Hermione stared at them in disbelief. "Why are you asking _me_ this?"  
  
Lavender sighed, "Really Hermione sometimes this acting stupid thing doesn't work. He's _your_ boyfriend, so who else are we going to ask? Pansy is too hard to get a hold of!"  
  
Hermione glared at them, "Malfoy is _not_ my boyfriend!"  
  
Parvati fake pouted, "Hermione! Why do you lie to us!? Aren't we your friends?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Of course you're my friends, but what made you believe that Malfoy and I were dating?!"  
  
Parvati looked at Hermione pointedly, while Lavender spoke, "Gee, I don't know! Maybe because you guys _somehow_ got to be partners, and then that Lover's Quarrel that all the 7th years witnessed this morning..."  
  
Hermione interrupted, "That was _not _a Lover's Quarrel!"  
  
"Sure it wasn't Hermione. Almost all the 7th years believe that! And I'm sure when lunch comes around everyone else will believe it too!" Parvati smiled.  
  
"So come on Hermione! Tell us that you love Draco Malfoy! Please?" Lavender pleaded.  
  
Hermione replied sarcastically, "Right, I _love_ Draco Malfoy..." she didn't even get to add 'in his dreams' before Parvati and Lavender squealed like the little schoolgirls that they were.  
  
"Oh! Padma is going to be so happy when we tell her!" Parvati screamed, while she followed the running Lavender out of the room.  
  
"Wait. Wait! You guys! I was being sarcastic!" Hermione sighed, as she knew that they hadn't heard the last words. So she got off her bed and ran down the stairs after them.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry, Dean, Neville, and Seamus (Ron was still staring into the fireplace) had been in a heated conversation about Quidditch when they heard squealing from the girl's dormitories. Seamus just said three words.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender." And a couple of seconds later they heard the sound of running footsteps, and then Lavender and Parvati jumped the last few stairs and then ran through the common room to the portrait hole.  
  
The last thing they heard from them was 'Padma is going to be so happy!'  
  
"Padma?" Neville asked, wondering why they would be running to go find her. They were about to start their conversation again when they heard another voice yelling.  
  
"Wait! You guys! I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"Sounds like Hermione." Harry stated, and sure enough Hermione came running down the stairs looking wildly around.  
  
"Where did Parvati and Lavender go?" Hermione asked no one in particular. All four boys (excluding Ron who was still staring into the fireplace) pointed to the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione groaned, "What did they say?"  
  
Seamus blinked, "They said 'Padma is going to be so happy!' Why?" he imitated the two girls very nicely.  
  
Hermione blanched and just said, "I'll be in the library." Then with that she walked rather stiffly to one of her favorite areas in the castle.  
  
After a minute or two of silence the boys looked at each other.  
  
"Was that Hermione?" Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus looked at Ron who had finally broken his gaze from the fireplace.  
  
"Finally decided to surrender the title of staring contest champion to the fireplace Ron?" Harry said, but Ron just gave him a confused look, and asked again.  
  
"Was that Hermione?" Harry shook his head and Ron's one-track mind.  
  
"Yes, Ron. That _was_ Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Oh. So I missed her." Ron sat there for a while, but he soon smiled, "So what are you talking about?" Then once again the four of them, with Ron now included, continued their conversation about Quidditch.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco hurriedly made his way to the Great Hall, so he could eat quickly, go through with his plan, and get out of the Great Hall as quick as he could. _But I'll have to stay a little longer to see the Mudblood humiliated._ He smirked again.  
  
"Look! There's Malfoy!" Draco sighed _not the fan girls, please! I want to be left alone!  
_  
He continued walking as though he had not heard the voices, but they seemed persistent because their footsteps were heard, and they were getting louder. _Great. Now I can't get away!_  
  
So Draco stopped, waiting for the girls to catch up with him. But he immediately regretted it. _Great, it's the Patil twins and that Brown girl. Why did I have to stop? They'll probably fill me up with gossip so it will be pouring out of my ears! Hey, that could work in a poem. Malfoy's are so good at everything.  
_  
"Malfoy! Can we ask you a question?" Padma asked. _Great. Which one is which? I'll just call the one that just spoke to me Patil #1 and the second one, Patil #2. We Malfoy's are so smart.  
_  
"Of course." _No. I don't want to talk to you! I want to eat so I can do my plan, and then I can see Hermione horrified!  
_  
"So, Draco." Lavender started, "How would you feel if your secret relationship with _someone_ was let out."  
  
"What secret relationship?" Draco answered.  
  
Parvati smiled, "Oh, how sweet! He doesn't think that it's secret! We should tell Hermione!"  
  
"Hold on." Draco was very confused, "What secret relationship are we talking about, and what does it have to do with the Mudblood?"  
  
"Oh, how sweet! He must be using it as a pet name!" Padma squealed. _Whoa, do those Patil twins sound so alike. And...what's that about a pet name? All I said was...Oh no! They don't think that do they? Might as well ask.  
_  
"And who are you three talking about?" Draco hoped that they would answer his question so that he could leave.  
  
A couple of tears slide down Lavender's face. "Oh, this is just as sweet as some of those romance books!"  
  
Parvati smiled, "She used that same stunt."  
  
"What stunt?" Draco asked, while Padma started crying too.  
  
"The acting stupid stunt! Hermione used it too!" Parvati smiled again, while Padma and Lavender were using each other's shoulders to cry on.  
  
_I knew it. What is up with the people in this school now a day? First it's the teacher, now it's these three..._ "Well, that's nice, but there is just one thing I need to say."  
  
Parvati nodded, while Padma and Lavender perked up in the background. All clearly wanted to hear what Draco had to say.  
  
"The Mudblood and I are _not _dating!"  
  
Lavender just broke into tears again, "Oh, this is just like those romance books! All the denial, and the pet names..." Padma just nodded in agreement to Lavender's words.  
  
"You both are in denial." Parvati stated, "Well, Hermione _used_ to be in denial, before we made her confess..."  
  
Draco frowned, "Made the Mudblood confess what?!"  
  
Parvati smiled, and all three girls answered simultaneously, "She said that she loved you!"  
  
Draco immediately started to choke. Padma looked at him concernedly.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you okay?"  
  
Parvati looked at Malfoy, "He's probably just choking cause he's a man and he won't let his emotions show. It happens all the time in those romance novels. Where the man is just so happy that he found out the woman of his dreams loves him back that he starts to choke."  
  
Luckily Draco didn't hear the last part, or else he would have choked even harder, maybe even start to hyperventilate. Lavender kneeled next to Draco, patting his back in a motherly fashion.  
  
"It's okay Draco, you can let your emotions show. I'm sure you're father won't find out. And if he does Me, Padma and Parvati will protect you, in the name of true love!"  
  
_That's it! If I let this conversation go any farther it's going to end in a death, which will most likely be mine!_ So Draco hurriedly got up and ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. And when he got to the doors he stopped to get his breath. _Now I'm probably late and almost everyone is in there. There goes part of my plan.  
_  
Lavender looked back towards Padma and Parvati, "Why did he run?"  
  
Padma smiled, "Maybe he went to tell his true love how much he truly loves her."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione closed the book that she had just been reading, and she looked at one of the many magical clocks on the wall. _Oh, it's already 12: 25! Well, I guess I only get 35 minutes of eating. _Better get going. Hermione put the books that she had taken off the shelves in their proper places and walked out of the library.  
  
She had entirely forgotten about all that had happened that morning. So when she walked into the Great Hall she was wondering why everyone all of a sudden quieted down (excluding the teachers who weren't even paying attention to anyone but themselves or the other teachers.)  
  
But the silence didn't last long because as Hermione kept walking she all of a sudden slipped, she was flying through the air for a little bit as her feet were knocked out from under her. Her back hit the floor and she slid a little farther. _What am I sliding on? Wood flooring? Why would wood flooring be in Hogwarts!? This has got to be a spell! But who did it?  
_  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As soon as Hermione hit the floor everyone started laughing. Ron just ran up to her.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted, and he skidded to a halt in front of her. She slowly sat up wincing in pain and then.... She burst out laughing.  
  
Ron looked at her with a worried face, "Hermione? Are you okay? And why are you laughing?"  
  
"I...don't...know...why.... I'm laughing!" Hermione said in between breaths and laughter. "But...my arm...burns..." she burst out laughing, again.  
  
Ron looked at her left arm, and yelled at what he saw, "Hermione! You're bleeding!"  
  
Abruptly Hermione's laughter stopped, and everybody started laughing and talking about it even more. Only thing was that they weren't looking at her. Hermione looked at her arm, and saw indeed that it was red, but it wasn't bleeding.  
  
"Ron, it's not bleeding. It's just a burn!" Ron seemed to be oblivious to Hermione's voice as he looked around for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I need to find Madame Pomfrey for you Hermione!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron!" he looked at her. "I don't need Madame Pomfrey! I'm fine really. Just help me up." He did so and he immediately dropped her hand while his ears became scarlet. Hermione seemed oblivious to this and just asked a question.  
  
"Where are Harry and the others?" They looked around and soon they found Harry sitting beside a laughing Seamus and Dean. The two of them walked over to the others. As they neared them Hermione called out.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dean, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny turned to her.  
  
Dean grinned, "Hermione! That was _awesome!_ If someone just had a picture I could send it into one of those home video shows where they show hilarious stuff!" Seeing the blank look on everyone's faces he turned to Hermione.  
  
"You should know what it is Hermione! Tell them!"  
  
Hermione just shook her head, "I've never heard of it either, Dean."  
  
Dean was shocked, "You haven't heard...? But Hermione! You're Muggleborn! You should know!"  
  
"Well, Dean, hate to break it to you, but I didn't watch too much TV. And if I did it would be on a British Channel. Not an American one!"  
  
Dean was shocked, "It was an _American_ TV channel?" Dean got up, but stopped as an idea suddenly hit him, "Colin! Where are you Colin? I want a picture of Hermione flying through the air!" so Dean ran off looking for Colin Creevy.  
  
Seamus just laughed even harder as they all continued to the 7th year Gryffindor common room.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin Table, glad to get away from the three 'Love Lunatics' as he called them. But then the only free seat on the Slytherin table was by...Pansy Parkinson._ Great. Now I'm going to be smothered. I think I'd rather be with the Love Lunatics than with Pansy. For some reason she just won't leave me alone. I mean I know I'm irresistible, but she doesn't seem to know the word no!  
_  
"Oh, Draco-poo! You've come back to me! Why did you ever leave me all alone! I've had to sit by Blaise only for so long!" She grabbed Draco's arm, squeezing it tight. _It's only been about ten minutes! How mental can one person get? Sometimes I wish that we Malfoys weren't so attractive, but only for a second.  
_  
Draco smirked as he thought of that, and of course Pansy thought that it was for some other reason, "Oh, Draco, are you happy that I'm here?" _No! I'm not happy! Leave me alone! I want to be with some other Slytherin, anyone I don't care whom! But you had to go and scare everybody off!  
_  
Done with his mental tirade he sat there, waiting for the 'mudblood' to come. He smirked again, when he heard the hall go silent _the only people talking are the teachers, who for some reason, don't seem to care for any of their students.  
_  
Then Draco pointed his wand towards the floor right in front of Hermione, whispering a spell to change the ground to wood, wood that had just been polished. Draco smirked again. _Oh, this will be perfect!  
_  
Hermione slipped, and Draco got ready for the next part of his plan. Pointing his wand at Hermione he whispered once again, "_Rictusempra_."  
  
All of a sudden Hermione started laughing _and at a good time too! Weasel just came up to her. Now it will be hard to understand her!_ Draco started laughing like everyone else. But after a few minutes he remembered the rest of his plan _need to go, or else I might be suspected.  
  
_ So Draco made for the Great Hall doors. No one was paying attention to him, so he slipped out unnoticed. Well the only person who did notice was Pansy, but no one payed her any attention. So she just kept on saying 'Draco-poo?' over and over.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco smirked once more when he made it out of the Great Hall. _Now, I'll just see how mortified the Mudblood was at dinner._ He then, once again, made his way to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
Karana: okay! So there's another chapter, and you guys didn't have too long of a wait either! Hopefully you guys didn't think that Draco's plan was too stupid! But Hermione got a wood burn (and in case you don't know, it's like a carpet burn, but it happens when you slide on wood.) and the reason I made her suffer is because I know her pain. Had it happen to me. And my sister laughed at me cause I 'flew'. Anyway, hope you guys liked the Parvati, Lavender, and Padma parts. I had so much fun writing them (even though they probably are OOC) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Karana Belle: Well, here I am writing the next chapter! Hopefully it will be as good as the last. Reviewers:  
  
Sacagawea—yes, I did the unexpected Susan Bones as head girl. I wanted to be different! Yeah, I love the 'love lunatics' too! And thank you for reviewing! I just love reviews! Don't you?  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you—it was Padma who said it, but that's okay! And I'm glad that you loved it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Anigen—um, were you trying to say 'So Sweet' or is it just a word that I don't know?  
  
AClownNeverDies-- (laughs) you guys crack me up! I don't take offense that you didn't want to read the story at first Gina; sometimes I'm like that! You were exactly right Gina, the reason why I didn't have Hermione and Draco as Head Boy/Girl is because everyone else has! I wanted something different.  
  
Spilled Milk—glad that you liked the chapter!  
  
LilChocolateAngl—Thanks! It makes me so happy to read your review!  
  
preciousonee—yeah, it was America's Funniest Home Videos, but I didn't expect Dean to know.  
  
citcat299—just because it takes you forever to update doesn't mean that you're a bad author. It shows you who is loyal to your story!  
  
Exploded toilet bowl—I'll be glad to write more! And I just love your name! It reminds me of Fred and George...  
  
Crystal56—hope that this isn't too long of a wait! And I'm glad that it was cute!  
  
A Horribly Nauseating Class  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hermione was walking down one of the many halls in Hogwarts, making her way to the 7th years common room. Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Ron were walking beside her, all of them still talking about 'Hermione's moment of fame'.  
  
"I wonder who thought of the idea?" Seamus asked, after several recounts of the experience. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it's some first year trying to carry on Fred and George's name."  
  
Ron shook his head, "It might be, Harry, but I don't really think that a first year would think that one up."  
  
Neville frowned, "Why wouldn't a first year think it up? It is pretty simple."  
  
"Simple but funny!" Seamus started laughing, everyone else soon joining in.  
  
Ron shook his head, "I still don't think that it was a first year. Seems more like something a Slytherin would do."  
  
"There are first years in Slytherin, too." Hermione pointed out. _Honestly_, she thought _you would expect him to be smarter than that.  
_  
Ron sighed, "I know that, Hermione. It's just that I don't think that a first year would have found the spell to change the floor to wood."  
  
Seamus smiled, "if it's someone like Hermione they would!" Hermione glared at Seamus, while the rest of them laughed. All except Ron who was muttering under his breath.  
  
"I _still_ think that it isn't a first year. It was probably Malfoy who did it. Seems like something _he_ would do. But I will find out who did it."  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
The group of Gryffindors soon got to the portrait of the six knights. But when they were about to say the password Parvati, Lavender, and Padma came running up.  
  
"Oh! Hermione!" Parvati called, skidding to a halt when she was close enough to the group.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes Parvati?" she looked at the three girls who were all smiling widely.  
  
Padma spoke up, "Did you see your true love today?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about Padma?"  
  
"Hermione," Lavender started, "Will you just stop it with that whole 'Let's act like I don't know' stunt?"  
  
Padma smiled, "But you have to admit, Lavender, that it was so sweet that they used the same stunt."  
  
Parvati nodded in agreement with her sister, while Lavender just sighed, "I know it was cute, but you can never get any info out of people who use that stunt."  
  
"But you do know that we got the confession out of Hermione and Draco. It just took a little digging." Parvati stated, while Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus stood there confusedly.  
  
"Wait just a second," the three gossip Queens turned towards Hermione, while the later continued, "What does my 'true love' have to do with Malfoy?"  
  
Lavender smiled a watery smile, "Oh, this is just such a cute match, they sound exactly alike!"  
  
"Do you have a pet name for him, Hermione?" Padma asked. Finally Ron spoke up.  
  
"Who the heck is Hermione's 'true love'?" Parvati stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You mean she never told her own friends?"  
  
Padma turned to her sister, "Well, it's not as if I blame her. Who knows what Harry and Ron might have done to Draco? Then we would have one less handsome guy!"  
  
"Hold it!" Harry held up his hand, "Why are we talking about Malfoy in the first place?"  
  
Padma looked at her friends, "Should we have Hermione tell them?"  
  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about in the first place!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
  
"And what does Malfoy have to do with Hermione?" Ron growled.  
  
"Well, since Hermione isn't going to tell you, I guess we will." Parvati said.  
  
"Hermione and Draco are an item!" Lavender yelled, rather happily.  
  
"What?!!!" Ron and Harry yelled.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, I didn't know that you had it in you!" Seamus laughed.  
  
Neville just stood there, his face white.  
  
"Hermione is this true?" Harry asked, while clenching his fists.  
  
"Of course not!" Hermione frowned.  
  
Padma interrupted her, "But you said that you loved Draco!" Everyone became silent.  
  
Hermione sighed, "You just don't get it do you?"  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" Parvati asked, a confused look on her face.  
  
"When I said that I loved Malfoy, I was being sarcastic!" Hermione said. While Parvati looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Wha...But Hermione!" Lavender tried to get the attention of the smartest witch at Hogwarts, but she had already said the password and was following the boys into the portrait hole.  
  
"Draco's going to be heartbroken!" Parvati yelled. But Padma just smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, sis. Draco just won't know! We'll make Hermione love him! After all we said we would protect Draco from his father! What good would that promise do if she doesn't love him back!?" Padma grinned at her smartness.  
  
"Right! But how are we going to do that?" Lavender questioned.  
  
"Make a love potion?" Parvati suggested. Padma just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"If Draco found out that we did that, don't you think that he would be sad? After all he would know that the reason that she loves him is because of a potion! How would you feel if you found that out?" Parvati nodded slowly.  
  
"I see what you mean Padma. So we'll just have to have them spend more time together!"  
  
Lavender's face brightened, "Great! Then Draco won't be heartbroken! We'll just not tell him. And I'm sure that we could ask Professor Wildheart to help us!"  
  
Parvati and Padma smiled, "Right!" Then they ran off in search of the new Professor.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat in one of the couches in the common room. Ron and Harry just stared at her. And when Hermione looked up, she caught them. Frowning she berated herself, _How could I have been so stupid this morning! Now everyone's going to think that I actually do love Malfoy! Me and my big mouth. Hopefully Parvati and Lavender don't think that I've lied to them. I hate lying to my friends.  
_  
Sighing she made her way towards the girl's staircase. Turning back around she still found Ron and Harry staring at her in disbelief. "Tell me when dinner is ready." _Great now they think that I really do love Malfoy. I'll just talk to them later.  
_  
She slammed the door shut behind her, and she pulled out Hogwarts a History and started to read.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Slytherin common room, with a triumphant smirk on his face. _My plan worked! Now I'll just have to wait for dinner to see the mortified look on the Mudblood's face!_ Looking around the room, he saw nothing of interest.  
  
"Guess I'll just go practice Quidditch by myself." He ran into his dormitory, grabbed his broom and ran back out of the common room; ignoring the man on the portrait. _Crazy. I'm beginning to think that all the portraits are crazy in this castle. At least the ones in my house aren't. Another reason why Malfoy's are so great.  
_  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco made it to the Quidditch field without having anyone bothering him. _Good, maybe I can be free of Pansy and the 'Love Lunatics' for a couple of hours._ He went into the locker rooms on a search for the snitch. _Can't practice without that_.  
  
Finally finding it, he snatched it and headed to the center of the field. Draco tossed the snitch into the air, and kicked off the ground, soaring higher and higher. He stopped and began to search around for the snitch. After a couple of minutes he had caught the snitch, and he let it go.  
  
After an hour of repeatedly catching and releasing the snitch, he looked around the ground, and spotted a figure waving madly to get his attention. Sighing Draco caught the snitch one more time and fly down to the figure. Hopping off his broom he walked the few extra feet between him and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Draco." Blaise nodded.  
  
"Blaise." Draco returned, "What do you want?"  
  
Blaise shrugged, "Oh, just thought I would give you some company."  
  
"As long as you don't talk about anything that has to do with love and me."  
  
"Why would I?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco scowled, "If you're like everyone else in this school you would be."  
  
"I don't think that everyone in the school talks about you all the time."  
  
Draco frowned, "I know that! It just seems that any conversation I've had today, had something to do with me and someone else."  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrow again, "Like?"  
  
"Like Pansy, the new scatterbrain Professor, and the 'Love Lunatics'."  
  
"I can see Pansy doing that, and I saw what the Professor did. But who are these 'Love Lunatics'?"  
  
"Just think, who loves to gossip?"  
  
"Parvati, Padma, and Lavender. Of course." Blaise smiled mischievously, "So what did _they_ talk to you about?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Of course I do. I'm sure that you _need_ to talk about it to someone."  
  
"I don't Zabini, _but_ I will, seeing as you will never stop bothering me until I do." Draco sighed.  
  
"Good. I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
Draco sighed, while Blaise stood there patiently. Draco sighed again. Finally after about 10 minutes of Draco's sighing, and Blaise's seemingly never ending patience Draco began to speak.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Blaise nodded as Draco finished his story, "I see. So the 'Love Lunatics', quoting you, think that you love Hermione Granger?" Draco nodded, and Blaise began to laugh, loudly.  
  
"It's not funny!" Draco yelled, fed up with the laughing already.  
  
Blaise caught his breath, "Well, when you look at it my way, it is."  
  
"You're not the one that has the problem in the first place. How would you like it if I said that you loved Millicent Bulstrode?"  
  
Blaise winced, "You've got a point. But I would have to say that Granger is much better looking than Millicent."  
  
"_Anyone's_ better looking then Millicent." Draco said.  
  
"You've got a point there. But Granger still is good looking. You can't say no to that. Remember the Yule Ball?"  
  
Draco scowled, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm just saying that if she wanted to look good she would. But obviously she doesn't really care what anyone thinks of her. Cause if she did, she would've changed her appearance long ago, thanks to you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? And why are you thinking of the Mudblood so much?"  
  
Blaise smiled a little too innocently, "I'm a Slytherin, I'm supposed to know everything about everyone."  
  
Draco looked thoughtful. "So you're saying that you know things about everyone?"  
  
"Yes, things that you wouldn't even believe."  
  
"How do you find out these things?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, from some reliable sources." Blaise said offhandedly.  
  
"Like?" Draco pushed. But then he heard a shrill cry.  
  
"Draco, darling!" Pansy started running down the slope towards the Quidditch field. Draco's face paled.  
  
"We'll continue this conversation later." Then Draco ran off towards the locker rooms, hoping to hide from the shrieking girl.  
  
=-=-=-=-  
  
Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Harry and across from Ron, when suddenly Dean and Seamus came running in, and sitting down. Dean, who was sitting on the other side of Hermione, was grinning broadly.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Dean?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Grinning even more broadly, Dean turned to Hermione, "Oh, it's just that I finally got a hold of Colin." He held up a picture of Hermione's incident earlier that day, over and over. "Isn't it great? Now I can take this home to my parents. I'm sure they'll love it!"  
  
Ginny soon came over and sat next to her brother. "What are we talking about?"  
  
"This." And Dean showed the picture to Ginny.  
  
"Wow, you got one of those?" Ginny asked smiling, "I tried to get one from Colin, but I could never get a hold of him! You are so lucky!"  
  
"It took me a while to find him too. But I finally did find him in the," Dean lowered his voice, "Room of Requirement."  
  
Ginny frowned, "Why didn't I think to look there?"  
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said. Hermione turned to him smiling.  
  
"You guys don't hate me?"  
  
"Why would we hate you, Mione?" Ron grinned.  
  
Hermione frowned, "So you guys believe me when I said that I was being sarcastic?" Harry and Ron both nodded. Then they joined into the conversation that was taking place beside them.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco was frowning as he watched the 'Golden Trio' talking and laughing like nothing had happened that morning. "I don't know why she isn't mortified. She should be after the incident during lunch." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Pansy, who had caught up with him when Draco had tried to run away, turned toward him, "So it was your idea to make the Mudblood slip?" when Draco nodded, she squeezed his arm, causing him to wince.  
  
"You are just so brilliant, Draco-poo. First it was that curse where she says what is on her mind, and now this. Hopefully this year we can get them," she motioned to the 'Golden Trio', "back for all that they have done to us."  
  
Draco just nodded, not really paying attention to the fawning girl beside him. He was already off that subject, and trying to find out why the 'Love Lunatics' thought that he loved the Mudblood. _It's very confusing. I don't even know how that idea got into their head...  
_  
Draco looked towards the 'Golden Trio' another time, and scowled. _Stupid Gryffindors.  
  
_=-=-=-=-  
  
Parvati, Lavender, and Padma were all huddled together on one end of the table, talking in whispers.  
  
"Well, since we couldn't get a hold of the Professor earlier, we'll just have to catch her after dinner." Padma stated while Lavender nodded.  
  
"Oh my...!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Lavender and Padma said at the same time.  
  
"Look over at Draco! He's looking towards Hermione, Harry, and Ron." Parvati squealed. Lavender and Padma quickly looked over and sure enough Draco was looking at them.  
  
"Oh, but look, he's scowling!" Lavender whispered. Padma just smiled.  
  
"He must be jealous that Hermione is spending time with Harry and Ron and not him! The Poor guy."  
  
Parvati patted her sisters back, "That's why we are going to get Hermione to love him back! So that he will have her. Sooner or later." They continued whispering, figuring out how they would approach Professor Wildheart later that evening.  
  
Karana: Okay, I hope you all loved this chapter! But I still haven't finished the second day of the year! How odd is that? Anyway, this day WILL finish in the next chapter. So please REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! 


	8. Chapter 8

Karana Belle: Well, I'm very sorry about the long update but we started school. I hate it, and they give us a lot of homework. Anyway, Reviewers:

Goddess-Hope—yeah they are dense. And you really liked it? Thanks!

wingless87—I'm glad that you think it's cute! You're welcome!

Fast-Talking Johnny—and what's sad about Hermione's 'moment of fame' is that I did it. Well, not a school, but you understand.

Sacagawea—no they don't get it. Sounds like your friends, huh? Is that a good thing? Anyway, thank you!

Crystal56—Thank you! It makes me so happy!

citcat299—sorry I didn't update soon enough, I'm sure.

Cold-eyes-for-you—yeah, Draco is going to do something about Blaise's info. But it might take a while. No, thank you! I love your reviews!

s.s.harry—well, I hope what you said about 'people dieing at 40' sorry for not updating soon!

Exploded toilet bowl—hopefully this is good enough, sorry for not updating sooner!

QueenCrissCross—thanks, but the teacher's name is Wildheart. But that's okay (I say things wrong as well.)

preciousonee—Thanks, glad you think that it's funny!

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Eight

Three 7th year girls ran down the hallway, trying to find where Professor Wildheart's office was.

"We've looked everywhere! It's got to be down this hall!" Parvati exclaimed after Lavender complained about all the time this was taking. And sure enough they came to a door, opened it, and found Professor Wildheart sitting at her desk writing on a piece of parchment.

"Professor!" Padma called out. Professor Wildheart jumped in her seat.

"What do you want?" she asked them quickly.

"We need your help, Professor!" Lavender said.

"Who are you?" Vicky asked, confused. Parvati frowned.

"We're some of your students from your class."

"Oh yes! I remember. Sorry." Vicky smiled, "So what do you need help with?"

Padma took the intuitive, "Professor, you know how there was a Lover's Quarrel in your class today, right?"

"Of course I remember. I couldn't forget that ever!"

"Well," Lavender continued, "The people in that Quarrel were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Parvati took over, "We got them both to confess that they loved each other, but then Hermione said that she didn't love him. She said she was being sarcastic."

"So, Draco's probably going to be heartbroken when he finds out, and we wanted your help so that she loves him back." Lavender informed.

"Then, they would be together, and no one will be heartbroken. So we wanted you to help us." Padma finished.

Vicky looked thoughtful for a moment, "So what your saying is that you want them to have to spend time together so Miss Granger will learn to love him back. Is that what your saying?" Padma nodded.

Vicky continued, "Hmm...We'll have to think of something, right? Pull up a chair so we can start thinking."

Hermione woke up the next day, ready as ever to go to classes. She got dressed and went to the common room, waiting for Harry and Ron so they could go eat breakfast. A couple minutes later Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"Good morning Hermione." they both chorused. Hermione smiled.

"Are you ready to go to the Great Hall?" both boys nodded, while they all made their way to the Great Hall.

They quickly got into some empty seats and started eating. They ate in silence until three people came up to them.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry." Lavender smiled, while Parvati nodded her head in greeting. Padma was standing beside them.

Padma turned to her twin sister, "Well, I'll go and sit at my table. I'll see you in class." She said the last part to all five of them.

"Okay." Parvati waved to her sister and sat down beside Hermione, Lavender across from Parvati.

"Hermione." Lavender started, "do you like anyone?"

Hermione looked at her skeptically, "No. Why do you ask?"

Parvati waved her hand, "No reason, just curious." Soon Ginny came up and the three of them, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny, started to talk about anything that came on their minds.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Draco went into the Great Hall sneakily, trying to get by Pansy without being seen. Finally sitting in a seat far away from Pansy he sighed, relieved.

"Good Morning Draco." Draco quickly turned to the side and found Blaise.

"Oh, Good Morning." Suddenly Draco's eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Blaise, I seem to remember something about how you had juicy secrets about everyone here..." he trailed off.

Blaise put on a confused face, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come off it! I'm not going to fall for that trick. I know that you know what I'm talking about. After all, you said it yesterday!"

"Whatever do you mean, Draco? Are you sure that you didn't dream it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine Blaise. You won't tell me. But I _will_ find out what you're hiding." Draco then continued eating.

Many people were talking as they waited for Professor Wildheart. Well, half of the seventh years were talking; the others were just sitting there, half asleep. Finally they heard the Great Hall doors open showing Vicky pushing a cart full of old Daily Prophets.

"Good Morning!" Vicky called out, no one responded. Put out she sighed and made her way to the front of the room pushing the cart in front of her. She decided to start again, "Good Morning!"

Some people said 'good morning' back, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender grinning broadly. The Professor shook her head.

"This won't do at all. Tomorrow we will try it again, hopefully you all will respond that time." Vicky smiled, "Well, getting on with the class, we have something fun and exciting today, so wait just a couple of minutes while I pass them all out." She waved her wand and some eggs materialized in front of the partners.

The eggs were all different sizes, ranging from the size of a snitch to the size of a chicken. But they all only came in one color: white. Professor Wildheart smiled, "Now, these are called _Lariza eggs_."

Parvati raised her hand, "Professor? Why are they called _Lariza eggs_?"

"They are called _Lariza eggs_ because the person who invented them named it after his son." Professor Wildheart shrugged, as she continued, "Now, I want you to go find out everything you can about the _Lariza eggs_ as partners, and I don't want..."

She was drowned out by a loud crunch. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound to see a blushing Pansy and a relieved Neville. Looking on the ground there was an egg, about the size of a quaffle, with a crack on it. A silver substance was coming out of it. But the liquid changed colors between gold and silver.

"Ah, well, yes. That can happen." Professor Wildheart waved her wand again and another egg appeared on the desk again. "Well, seeing as this is an example, does anyone know what the substance coming out of it is?"

Hermione raised her hand, "Isn't it _sild_?"

Vicky nodded, "Yes, it is. _Sild_ is a substance that is neither silver nor gold but has the qualities of both. It is very rare, but it used to be very abundant. It became rare in the 900's. And it is said that it is only found in Ireland, and Iceland."

With another wave of her wand, Vicky cleaned up the mess and smiled again, "As I was saying..." she trailed off.

"You were talking about the _Lariza eggs,_ Professor." Padma said.

"Ah yes, well, I want you all to be careful because they can break very easily." Some people snickered. "And you both need to care for the egg if you want it to work right and get a good grade. I would suggest that you either, spend a lot of time together, or to take turns keeping it for a day."

She stopped and sat down, picking up her own egg. Hermione reluctantly turned towards her partner.

"I'm going to take it the first day, Malfoy." Hermione touched the egg.

"Why should I let _you _take it? You might break it!" Draco snapped back placing his own hand on the egg.

"Fine! You can take it, _Malfoy_!"

"But I don't want it now!" Draco smirked as he saw Hermione's reaction of glaring and opening and closing her mouth.

"_Malfoy._ I have a solution. I take it for the first day, end of debate." Hermione pointed her wand towards Draco, "Alright?"

"Fine." Draco said giving in, "Then I get to say when we are meeting." Hermione nodded stiffly, "Tonight, after dinner."

Hermione was about to protest when Professor Wildheart stood up again, "I would also like to remind you all that you need to take _detailed_ observations about your _Lariza egg._ Any small change needs to be written down. This will count as part of your grade. Now you have enough time to put the eggs in your dorms, if you want, before lunch."

Vicky waved her wand again, and the desks were replaced with the four house tables and teacher's table.

Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron, scowling. She put the egg that they had gotten just a few minutes ago in front of her. The three of them sit and eat in silence until Hermione growls.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked taking a bite of the chicken they were having for lunch.

Hermione smiled, tightly, "Of course I am. Who wouldn't be with having a partner like Malfoy?"

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked.

"Everything. First of all, he's just being himself, which is bad. Then he makes such a big deal about who's going to take care of the _Lariza egg _when he won't even take care of it! And..."

"I think we get the point, Hermione. After all, we've all had our experiences with him." Harry stated.

"I can't help but agree with Hermione, though. Malfoy is such a prat!" Ron clenched his fists.

"So Ron how was Millicent today?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

It was Ron's turn to scowl, "Millicent? She was being the same as always, wouldn't even talk about who was going to take the egg. She just took the egg herself! I'm just hoping that she won't break it."

"Like Pansy did?" Harry said, and the three of them started laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing Ron spoke up, "It was kind of surprising that it wasn't Neville who did it."

Harry and Hermione nodded. They continued to chat until the Headmaster stood up. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I just want to announce that the first Hogsmeade trip will be in two weeks. And as a reminder, it is only for the third year and up. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore sat down and soon everyone left the Great Hall.

Back in the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Lavender were sitting around, talking.

"You know, I remember first year, and how Hermione corrected Ron on how to say _Wingardium Leviosa._" Harry remarked, smiling.

"Don't remind me." Ron groaned, "That's when she started to correct me."

Hermione glared at Ron, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron held up his hands, "Nothing! I'm not implying anything."

"Sure, well, then how about when your spell backfired on you in second year?" Hermione looked pointedly at Ron as she said this. Ron blushed.

"Well, my wand was broken." Ron replied.

"But if you didn't steal the flying car your wand wouldn't have broke." Hermione folded her arms.

"But that was wicked. The way you two came to Hogwarts that year. The whole school was talking about it!" Seamus exclaimed.

"But what about Sirius Black during third year?" Lavender stated, "I always wanted to see him up close."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "To see what he _really _looked like, of course. I've always wondered if the pictures were correct. I even heard that he was gorgeous when he was in school. _And _in Gryffindor."

Seamus sighed, "You really are hopeless aren't you? All you think about are guys, and what they look like."

Lavender smiled, "Of course. That's what a girl is supposed to do!" she looked meaningfully at Hermione.

"Well, how about Ron's crush on Fluer?" Harry stated. Ron's ears reddened.

"What about you and Cho, Harry?" Ron remarked, causing everyone but Harry to laugh.

Harry muttered under his breath, "I'm not even sure if I really liked Cho that year. Or if it was someone else..."

The rest were being oblivious. They all continued talking for the rest of the day.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, a little late for dinner. They looked around for three empty seats near each other.

"It looks like Ginny saved us some seats." Hermione said, holding her egg in her arm. The three of them made their way to Ginny, who brightened when she saw them coming.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I saved you three a seat, seeing as you got here late it was a good plan."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said as she sat across from the redheaded girl. Ron sat beside Hermione while Harry sat by Ginny. They started eating when they were interrupted.

"Hey." Dean said as Seamus and Neville sat down next to the group. Hermione nodded in greeting before turning back to her food.

"So, have all of you gone to get your information on the _Lariza eggs_?" Seamus started.

"_Lariza eggs?_ What are those?" Ginny asked confused.

Hermione smiled slightly, "They're this." And she held up the one that was in her arms. Ginny looked at it curiously.

"Why do you need those eggs though?" Ginny said after a few minutes of looking at the egg.

"For the parenting class. Professor Wildheart gave them to us this morning." Ron said, through a mouthful of rolls.

"Odd. I've never heard of those before." Ginny shrugged.

"Not many people would. They aren't mentioned in a lot of books. I've only heard of them." Hermione supplied.

"You mean, that you don't know anything about these?" Ron said, pointing to the egg.

"No, Ron. I don't."

Ron and Dean gasped. Hermione frowned, "Oh, come off it. Of course I don't know _everything._"

"Well, I just always thought that you did." Dean grinned, "but I guess I was wrong."

"I found some stuff on the _Lariza eggs._" Neville spoke up. Everyone turned to him.

"When did you go, Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, "Right after lunch."

"Your partner is Pansy isn't it?" Ron frowned.

"Yes." Neville answered.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

"It wasn't as bad as you are thinking. Although all she did was complain the whole time, she didn't help much. All she did do was show me where to find the book and she started talking non-stop about Malfoy."

Ron and Harry shuddered, Ginny just frowned "I feel sorry for you, Neville. I can't even stand to be near that girl." Neville just shrugged and started eating.

Hermione stood up, "Well, I have to go to the library. I'll see you all later." She walked out of the Great Hall, making her way to her favorite place in the castle.

Draco walked into the library thirty minutes after dinner had ended. Smirking he walked to the back of the room to where he supposed the 'mudblood' would be. Upon reaching there he smirked even broader, _seems that I was right. _

Hermione was sitting at a table all by herself, books scattered around her, and the egg was placed on a pillow on the table. Draco slowly walked up, reluctant to spend even more time with her. Finally he sat down in one of the empty seats, waiting for Hermione to say something.

"Malfoy." Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading, "You're thirty minutes late."

Draco feigned innocence, "I am? I thought that I was on time."

"Don't get me started." Hermione growled.

"Fine, I was late," Draco sneered, "But you should expect that. Why would I _want _to spend time with a lowly _mudblood?_"

Hermione just smiled tightly, before turning back to the book she was reading, "I suggest that you start looking, _Malfoy_. I'm not doing it all."

Draco just sneered and picked up a book that was on the table.

About fifty minutes later Hermione smiled, "Great. I've found it." Draco, who had been reading a book titled _Rare Items: Treasures of Great Value, _looked up.

"What does it say?"

Hermione cleared her throat and started reading, "_Lariza Eggs_ Invented by Narui Yesdio, and named after his son Lariza Yesdio. They are mostly made in Iceland and Ireland were the substance that it is made of, _Sild_, is more abundant. The eggs will turn into whatever the owner truly desires. It takes about four months to completely change." Hermione placed the book down.

"Interesting." Draco drawled.

"Well, I guess we'll need to copy this." Hermione motioned to the book.

"I think that you should, _mudblood._"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very well. But then you have to keep the egg overnight."

"Why don't you?" Draco demanded.

"Because I have to write this information down. You don't have to do anything!"

"Fine." Draco scowled while he reached for the egg. "Then we are going."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "We?"

Draco nodded, "The egg and I." With that he left the library, reluctantly carrying the egg.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room in a foul mood. Luckily no one was in the common room itself or something horrible might have happened to him or her. So, having nothing else to take his anger out on, Draco threw the egg on the floor.

But the egg just bounced a couple of times and came to a stop. Draco stared at it, "Aren't you supposed to break?" he asked it. The egg just sat there. Draco walked up to it, and checked for any cracks. Finding none he sat there dumbfounded, until finally it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? What else would the Mudblood do to you?" he looked at the egg. "Looks like you've got a protective spell on you."

Draco shook his head, "Well, might as well take you upstairs." He bent to pick up the egg, and holding it in his arms he walked up towards the boy's dormitories. Upon entering the room he stole a pillow from Crabbe's bed and placed it on the floor, ignoring the grunt coming from the pillow's old owner.

Then Draco placed the egg on the pillow before climbing into his own bed. "Goodnight." Then Draco smacked himself, "I must be really tired if I'm talking to an egg. Oh well, no one heard me." Then Draco turned over, falling into a deep sleep.

Hermione came into the Gryffindor common room looking for sleep, but what came at her were questions.

"What took you so long?" Ron stood up from the couch he had been sitting on.

Hermione looked skeptically at Ron, "I was in the Library Ron. Shouldn't that be enough information for you?"

"Who were you with?" Ron didn't give up on his tirade.

"I told you already, I was with Malfoy." Hermione answered.

"Why with him? Aren't you enemies?" Ron asked angrily.

"Of course we are, Ron. But in case you've forgotten I _have _to be partners with him. And we _had_ to find the information on _Lariza Eggs._" Hermione retorted hotly. Ron was about to say more but she cut him off.

"Enough of these stupid questions. I think that you need sleep, _Ronald_." With that she walked up to the girl's room, slamming the door behind her.

Ron stood there for a couple minutes before he too went up to the Boys' dorms.

Harry woke up upon hearing someone come into the room. Grabbing his glasses he quickly put them on to see Ron angrily sit on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sleepily.

Ron just sat there for a couple of minutes before he sighed angrily, "There's something going on between Malfoy and Hermione."

Harry looked at him disbelievingly, "What?! What are you talking about, Ron?"

"I'm talking about Malfoy and Hermione."

"I know that." Harry rolled his eyes, "But what's going on between them?"

"They're going out!" Ron yelled, causing Neville to shift in his bed.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Harry counseled.

"Of course I do. It all makes sense. Why else would they be partners, and when they we called up on the second night neither of them complained. The next day they had a Lover's Quarrel. And then Parvati, Lavender, and Padma say that they love each other. It all makes sense. Then Hermione wouldn't even answer the questions I asked her!" Ron sat there breathing deeply.

Harry stared at him, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes! They are together! We've got to do something Harry." Ron waved his arms about.

"Shut it." Neville said, tossing a pillow towards Ron.

"Even if they are, Ron. I trust Hermione to make the right choice. She's a big girl now. Let her make her own decisions. _If_ she is with Malfoy than what she'll need is our friendship. Now goodnight." Harry lay back down on the bed.

Ron sighed and muttered under his breath, "Fine. If you won't help me, I'll make sure they _never_ stay together." Ron then fell on his bed, about to spend a sleepless night.

Draco woke up from a dreamless sleep to find Blaise sneaking in the door.

"Where were you, Blaise?"

Blaise stopped in his tracks, "Uh...I was in the...Library!"

Draco nodded sleepily, "Oh, well, okay." Draco turned over and went back to sleep, ignoring the relieved sigh of Blaise as the fully awake boy slid into his own bed.

A loud noise woke up Hermione from a rather scary dream about ninja bunnies. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Lavender and Parvati loudly getting ready for bed. Looking at the grandfather clock by the wall she saw the time 2:56.

Shaking her head, she wondered briefly why they were here so late, but Hermione dismissed it and fell back into a more peaceful than before slumber.

Karana: So, did you love this chapter? I know that I had fun writing it. Does this also make up for the long delay? How long was it? I'm not really sure, but I'm really sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Karana Belle: well, since I have some time on my hands (what a miracle considering school has started already) so I am writing the next chapter. I am so happy that I have over **100 reviews! **Thank you **Goddess-Hope **for being my 100th reviewer! And I would also like to thank **all you other reviewers** because without you I wouldn't have gotten this far. My next goal is 200 reviews, which I highly doubt will happen any time soon (if at all). Reviewers:

preciousonee—I know, aren't they? Thanks for the review.

Fast-Talking Johnny—you are very smart, but I can't tell you why! I'm sorry, but it might ruin the plot (what little I have.). I love knowing things no one else knows!

wingless87—I thought it was cute too! I just couldn't resist. Is this soon enough?

citcat299—yeah that is, and the chapter, by the way, was very good. Well, my sister was supposed to be doing that for me, but she gotten into the story so she kind of forgets to. But if she does it anymore she isn't getting the money. Yeah, I've decided to get rid of all the 'likes' between her words, it was getting on my nerves. Thanks.

Goddess-Hope—Thank you so much! I say that this chapter is dedicated to you because you were the 100th. But I guess I should dedicate it to everyone else too...ah well, what the heck it's dedicated to all of you guys! I'm sorry but I can't answer those questions! But you will find out soon enough. And for the first one, think hard.

honey-gurl808—Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

Crystal56—Thank you! That means so much to me! I'm glad that you loved it!

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Nine

"Good Morning." Professor Wildheart smiled widely. This time everyone said 'good morning' even if it was forced. "Ah, that's much better than yesterday. So who all got information on the _Lariza Eggs?_" A few people raised their hands.

Professor Wildheart continued, "Well, seeing as most of you didn't go to the library I shall tell you about them." Many people sighed, relieved.

"_Lariza Eggs_ were invented by the wizard Narui Yesdio, and were named after his son, Lariza. These eggs are made in Iceland and Ireland because _Sild_, which makes them be able to change from an egg to whatever desired, is more abundant in those countries. The egg then turns into what is really desired by the owners in about four months time."

Many people were looking at the eggs that were lying on the table in front of them. Vicky smiled, "Now class. I want to remind you that any changes to the _Lariza Egg_ needs to be written down in _detail. _If you don't do that your grade will reflect it.

"Also once the egg completely changes you and your partner will have to take care of whatever you get, together. Now I want you all to talk with your partners for the remainder of this class, or you may read about Narui Yesdio." Professor Wildheart waved her wand and a pile of books appeared on her desk, each one labeled: _Great Witches and Wizards: Inventors_.

Hermione went up immediately to get a book while Draco just sat there holding the egg. When she sat back down he turned towards her.

"Mudblood. I think that it is your turn now to watch the egg." Hermione made no reply. Draco tried again.

"Mudblood. I said that it was your turn to watch the egg!" Seeing as Hermione still didn't respond Draco growled and took the book out of her hand.

"Hey! I was reading that." Draco smirked at her response.

"So? You weren't paying attention to me."

"When do I ever pay attention to you?" Hermione asked, making a grab for the book.

Draco frowned, "Everyone pays attention to me. One way or another. Now, I'll give you back your book once you take the egg."

Hermione scowled and took the egg out of his arms and placing it on the desk. Then Draco reluctantly handed the book back to her. Hermione looked surprised.

"What Mudblood?" Draco asked. Hermione just blinked.

"You gave the book back without a fight."

"Of course I did. Malfoy's never go back on their word, even if it means doing something nice to a Mudblood. It would ruin our image." Draco said offhandedly. Hermione just shook her head disbelievingly, turning back to the book.

(1)

Hermione slowly ate her food during lunch, not paying attention to Harry and Ron's conversation of Quidditch. Finally Harry noticed how Hermione was acting and decided to change the topic.

"So, how did it go last night, Hermione?" Hermione looked up from her food.

"How did what go?" She asked while holding the _Lariza Egg_ loosely.

"The time you had to spend with Malfoy." Harry said lightly.

"Oh, well...it was what you would expect from Malfoy." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I feel sorry for you." Harry shook his head in sympathy.

"Um, about last night, Hermione." Ron started, earning the attention of both Harry and Hermione. "I'm sorry." He continued.

"Apology accepted. I know that you were just concerned about me and tired." Hermione waved off the tension.

Ron just nodded slowly, looking over at the Slytherin table. He saw Draco eating and trying to get away from Pansy. Ron glared at him.

"Ron, who are you glaring at?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Hey. How was the class this morning?" Ginny came over and sat beside Harry.

"It was better than before." Ron answered after swallowing a roll.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Could you help me with some of the Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch?"

"Don't you have classes?" Harry questioned.

"I usually have double potions, but Professor Snape has to clean up a big mess made by some first year." Ginny smiled. "I'm just happy I don't have to have Potions today."

"I wonder what happened?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged and asked Harry again, "So can you help me?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so. I don't have any other plans."

"Thanks." Ginny then started eating.

(2)

"Professor Wildheart, what are we going to do next?" Lavender was sitting in Vicky's office with Parvati, Padma, and the Professor herself.

"Do we have any other help?" Vicky asked.

Padma smiled, "Well we did enlist the help of a Slytherin."

"That's good." Professor Wildheart smiled, "We could do something on Hogsmeade weekend. So they won't suspect anything."

"Of course Professor. But they will be together by the end of the year, right?" Parvati asked hopefully.

"Yes. If all the plans go right." Professor Wildheart frowned, "Now who is this Slytherin?"

Padma smiled, "Someone who is very close to Draco..."

(3)

"Isn't the view beautiful?" Hermione was walking along the lake, the _Lariza Egg_ in her arms. She continued to walk around.

"You know, I wonder what you will turn into. Maybe a dog, or a dragon?" Hermione smiled at the egg. "Whatever you are, I'm sure you'll be adorable. Right?"

"Even though you don't talk back to me, I feel like you do. Does that sound odd? I'm sure it would to someone else."

(4)

Draco was flying around the Quidditch pitch again, enjoying the feel of the breeze on his face. Coming to a halt fifty feet above the ground, Draco looked around. He saw a lone figure walking by the lake, and deciding to go and bother that person he turned his broom and took off.

After a couple of minutes he came close enough to see whom it was. _The Mudblood. Well, this will be better than I thought._ Draco smirked and landed about ten feet away.

Draco heard Hermione speak, "Sometimes you're even better than Ron or Harry. You understand me a lot more than they do." Draco raised an eyebrow and saw an egg in her arms. But it wasn't just any egg. It was the egg they had to take care of.

"You know, Mudblood. It's not good to talk to yourself. Anyone else might think you've lost it."

Hermione spun around and glared when she saw whom it was, "Well,_ Malfoy. _Thank goodness no one of importance is around." Draco's smirk vanished, but before he could retort Hermione continued, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I decided to take a walk, am I not able to do that?"

"Sometimes I wish not." Hermione muttered.

"What did you say, Mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, your _highness._" Hermione blinked innocently. A bush nearby rustled.

Draco turned to look at it, "What was that?"

Hermione stifled a laugh, "That's a bush, Malfoy, unless you don't know what that is."

"Of course I know what a bush is, Mudblood. I was simply asking what had made it move."

"You know, there is a thing called the wind." Hermione shifted the egg in her arm.

"But there was no wind when it moved." Draco persisted.

"Whatever Malfoy. I'll let your imagination run wild." Hermione turned away to continue walking.

"Wait Mudblood." Draco called. Hermione turned back around, rolling her eyes.

"What do you want now, Malfoy."

"I want the egg." Draco held out his arms.

"Fine. Fine. But you had better be careful with it." Hermione reluctantly placed the egg in Draco's outstretched arms.

"No matter what I do, I am careful with it, after all you put a spell on it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "How did you know that I put a spell on it?"

"Well, I threw it on the floor last night." Draco said offhandedly.

"What?!" But Draco was already walking off when Hermione said this. She was about to go after him when she heard Draco speak.

"Yes, I'm taking you away from the boring person. Now you're going to have fun with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "and he said _I_ was talking to myself?" she shook her head and continued her walk.

(5)

Ron was stomping down the castle halls, causing all the portraits to jump. _I knew there was something going on between them. Why else would they be meeting at the lake? Why else would they be meeting at a romantic spot, with no one else around? If only I didn't move, then maybe I could've had enough proof that they loved each other._

He continued ranting on in his head, until her came to the Gryffindor common room, where he sat in front of the fireplace.

(6)

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement, where Ginny and he had decided where to meet, about an hour after lunch. Looking around he noticed that Ginny was not in the room. Sighing he sat down in one of the seats that had just popped up, dropping his bag beside him.

A few minutes later Ginny walked into the room, breathing heavily. "Sorry, Harry. Parvati, Lavender, and Padma found me as I was walking down here."

"It's alright, I only just got here too," Harry smiled, "So what do you need help with?"

Ginny looked around the room, "Well, I really didn't need your help. I just wanted to talk to you about something without Hermione and Ron around."

Harry looked confused, "Oh, Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

Ginny pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear, shifting uncomfortably, "Well, I want to talk about Hermione and Malfoy."

Harry just nodded; he knew where this was going, "Are you going to act like Ron did last night?"

Ginny frowned, "It really depends how my brother was acting like in the first place."

Harry nodded again, "Yes, I guess it does. So are you going to say something along the lines of 'we have to break them up?'"

"No, I just wanted to talk about them," Ginny sat in another chair, "I just wanted to know if you thought that they...loved each other like Parvati, Padma, and Lavender said."

Harry looked thoughtful, "Well, I'm not sure if they are together. But if they are then I believe that Hermione would make the right decision."

"Yeah, me too," Ginny smiled, "After all, Hermione is a very smart witch."

They both sat there for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence, until Ginny stood up.

"Well, thanks for talking with me Harry. At least now I know that someone else thinks the same thing I do." She walked towards the door, Harry a little behind her. Coming out into the hall they turned to each other.

"I'll see you at dinner Harry." Ginny then walked off, leaving Harry to walk by himself to the 7th year Gryffindor Common Room.

(7)

Draco sat at the Slytherin table quietly eating his food. Looking up, he saw the 'Love Lunatics' and Professor 'Scatter Brain' walk in. He sneered and was about to go back to eating his food when Draco saw Blaise walk in.

Blaise soon sat down next to Draco, looking disgustedly at Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting across from him. Draco just smirked.

"So, Blaise. How did your day go?" Draco asked, a little too innocently.

"Alright, I guess." Blaise looked skeptically at him, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no particular reason." Draco trailed off, looking back down at his plate. Blaise just shrugged and turned to his own food.

"You know, Blaise. I do believe that you said something about knowing everybody's secrets..." Draco was interrupted by Blaise's snort.

"Draco, you should just stop trying to find out. I'm not going to tell you." Draco grumbled, turning back to his food once again.

They both ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Blaise cleared his throat. "Draco, I've been thinking about what you said the other day."

Draco lifted his head, "What are you talking about?"

"About how the 'Love Lunatics', as you so proudly named them, said that you were in love with Granger."

Draco frowned, "Where is this going?"

Blaise lifted his eyebrow, "Maybe you do love Granger," Blaise held up his hand, "No Draco, just hear me out," Draco just crossed his arms, "It could be a possibility. I mean you are mean to her all the time, and sometimes that's just how guys show their affection. And you also spend a lot of time with her, when you fight. So the Patil twins and Lavender could just be seeing something that you don't even know."

Draco didn't respond, but his head was reeling, _Why does everyone think that I love the Mudblood!? What do I do that makes them think that? I could never fall in love with one of them; Father would kill me._

What if he doesn't find out? Draco frowned.

_Who are you? _

I'm the other part of you.

_Great. Now I'm talking to myself. And I don't want you here. How could you even say that I love the Mudblood?_

Whatever you say...

_Hey you didn't answer my question!_

...

_Fine just ignore me. I don't even care about your answer in the first place._ Draco crossed his arms and looked up. Blaise was looking at him with an odd look on his face.

"Are you alright, Draco? Your face kept on changing expressions." Draco just rolled his eyes.

"No it didn't. You were just imagining it." Draco ignored the look that Blaise still had on his face. And looking over Blaise's shoulder he saw Pansy quickly get up.

_I wonder where she's going._

Maybe she went to the bathroom.

_I thought I told you to go away._

Fine. Fine.

Blaise was still looking at him oddly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Finally fed up Draco stood up and made his way out of the room.

(8)

Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall by herself when she heard some yelling. She just decided to ignore it considering she couldn't even understand what the person was saying.

A couple of seconds later she was jerked to a halt. Turning around Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "What do you want Pansy?"

Pansy just stood there glaring at Hermione, "You stay away Mudblood. Just stay away."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes for the nth time that day.

"You know what I'm talking about, Mudblood. _Stay Away from him._"

Hermione was about to ask 'who', but Pansy Parkinson was already running away. Hermione continued to watch as Pansy ran into Neville and mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry'.

Hermione shook her head._ Of course she didn't say sorry. That's way against everything she believes in._ So, shrugging, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

(9)

Pansy ran into the Slytherin common room and smiled as she saw Draco sitting on one of the black couches. Sneaking up she hugged him and tried to plant a kiss on his cheek. But Draco immediately jumped out of her reach.

"What are you doing, Parkinson?" Draco glared at her.

"I was just trying to kiss you, Draco-poo. After all we are going to get married at the end of this year."

"Parkinson, just for you information, we are not getting married, and I never said we would."

Pansy tilted her head to the side, "but we love each other."

"I don't love you Parkinson." Draco turned around and headed to the boys' dorms. Pansy stood in the same spot for a moment before she ran out of the portrait hole, crying.

(10)

Draco woke up hours later, and opening his eyes he saw Blaise walk into the room.

"Where were you, Blaise?" Draco asked, wide-awake.

"I was at the Library." Blaise sat on his own bed.

"You never go to the library, Blaise. Why did you come in late?"

"I wasn't the only one to come in late. Pansy did too." Blaise responded. Draco was about to say something when Blaise held up his hand.

"Pansy and I were not talking, Draco. You know that I don't like to spend any time with her. So leave it at that."

"Blaise, I know you keep on sneaking off somewhere. Why don't you just tell me where?"

"I already told you. I'm not going to tell you how I got the information. Why don't _you_ just give it a rest?"

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave you alone...for now." Draco then rolled over and went back to sleep.

(11)

Harry woke up from a nightmare that at the moment he couldn't remember. He was about to go back to sleep when the door slowly opened. Quickly putting on his glasses, Harry saw Neville walk in.

"What kept you up this late?" Neville jumped, not expecting anyone to be awake.

"Oh...Well...I just forgot the password again."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "If you forgot the password than how did you get in here?"

Neville looked around, "Well...um...the people in the portrait took pity on me and let me in."

"Oh okay." Something on Neville's shoulder caught Harry's attention. The material there looked a little darker than the rest of the material on Neville's robe. But Harry disregarded it, and went back to sleep, hoping that he could continue sleeping without any more nightmares.

A

B

Karana: well I hope you all liked the chapter. Once again I would like to thank all of you reviewers. I have 104 reviews and I am really happy. PLEASE REVIEW! And just a question, how many of you actually read the A/N's? Tell me in the review. And if you can piece together the clues that I have been placing throughout the last chapter then you are a genius!


	10. Chapter 10

Karana Belle: Well, finally I am writing the next chapter! I'm sure you all hate me right now, but please do wait and read the chapter before you kill me! Okay, Reviewers:

SPUW Commander—yes, I know that you've read this story already by now since you won't stop bugging me! But alas, you can stop hitting me with you agenda! Thanks!

honey-gurl808—at this moment, no there aren't any connections with Neville, but if you would like, I could maybe incorporate it somewhere is later chapters!

prongslives—Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me!!

Sacagawea—Hee, I know what they are planning, but alas I can't tell you what! Hopefully you'll find out soon! And I feel so bad!! It has been over a month since the last update, hopefully I will be able to update regularly again soon!

Ptrst—well, not really. But I hope to make them friends, but I'm not even 100 percent sure on that.

written—yep, I guess I'm a loser but I'm not really good at writing those classes, maybe I'll try to do them in another fic at some unknown future date? Thanks!

Fast-Talking Johnny—sorry can't tell you why! But I'll try to tell you in later chapters! I promise!

wingless87—wow, you're pretty sharp! But don't tell anyone else! And don't worry about Pansy and Neville, if there _is _any relationship it will be simply platonic. I loved your story by the way!!

Goddess-Hope—yep, you were the 100th reviewer! Yeah, sorry about the whole Draco talking to an egg and all. My very _poor _attempt at some humour.

Cold-eyes-for-you—don't worry about Harry and Ginny, they'll get together sometime, unless no one wants that...and yes, Ron does like her! Very smart, but I guess it was kind of obvious. Thanks! I thought that the egg talking part was funny also! Oh wow, I didn't know that this story has _Mystery _in it! And I feel so bad that I didn't get a chance to update sooner! Please don't kill me!!

portmanroxsmysoxs—Hey! how are you? I loved that line too! It still makes me laugh!!

Exploded toilet bowl—your welcome! I glad that you're happy! But I'm a little scared that this chapter won't be as good as any of the other ones!

citcat299—oh, I think that the matchmaker's plans will come into to play either in the next chapter or the one after that! (Either chapter 11 or 12)

preciousonee—sorry, can't tell you! And you do mean Lavender, Parvati, Padma and the rest right?

Matt matters852—thanks! That really means a lot! Hope that you enjoy this chapter! But I'm a little insecure about this one...

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Ten

Hermione hurriedly got dressed; she was already late as it was. She threw on a random outfit and ran down into the common room; carrying the egg with her.

Even after two weeks the Lariza egg was still the same, Hermione couldn't see anything different with it. But she shrugged it off, happy to get the chance to spend time with her friends.

Harry and Ron were already waiting in the common room talking about Quidditch. Hermione just smiled and sat down next to them.

Ron looked up, "Oh, hello Hermione." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Good morning." _Ron seems nervous about something._ Hermione thought, _I wonder what's bothering him?_

Harry stood up, seemingly in a hurry, "Well come on. We've got to get to Hogsmeade before lunch." He was already at the portrait hole, leaving Hermione and Ron to catch up with him.

"Harry, why are you in such a hurry?" Ron asked between breaths. Harry looked puzzled for a minute, but he did slow down. Hermione started walking alongside Harry, Ron breathing heavily from running. Hermione just shook her head and smiled at Ron's 'new ability'.

"We're meeting Ginny in the front foyer." Hermione pointed out, trying to see if she could get some kind of reaction from Harry. But Harry just continued walking; not even acknowledging that she had said anything.

Hermione shook her head; he was hopeless.

(1)

Draco woke up hating the sun even more. Even if the dungeon didn't have any real windows, Draco always knew when the sun came up. So every morning he would wake up at dawn.

Draco would usually be able to go back to sleep for an hour or two more, but today didn't seem like one of those days. Groaning he got up out of bed, and noticed that only Crabbe and Goyle were asleep.

_That's odd. _Draco thought, _the sun just came up, and almost everyone is awake?_

He shrugged his shoulders and slowly got dressed, yawning about five times. Draco walked down to the common room and was met by the sight of Blaise about to go out of the portrait hole.

"What are you doing, Blaise?" Draco was very confused, first everyone else had been awake before him, and now no one was in the common room.

"Well, Draco. I'm going to Hogsmeade. And don't _you _have to go meet someone?" Blaise smiled innocently.

Draco slapped his head; inside at least it wouldn't do to have a Malfoy slap his head in public. "Why did you have to remind me? I was hoping to be free of the Mudblood today."

Blaise frowned, but then shrugged, "Whatever you say, but I wouldn't want to get on Granger's bad side; who _knows_ what she would do." Blaise turned around and headed out of the portrait hole, a smirk on his face.

_Blaise _does_ have a point. I hate to admit it, but the mudblood could harm my appearance if she ever got the chance. But then again I could just have Father come and torture her for me._

Do you even want that?

_Great. It's you again. How many times are you going to bug me? I already talk to you five times a day._

How about six? And don't you have somewhere to go?

_No. What have I been thinking about for the last five minutes!?_

Don't you want to see the egg though?

_Not particularly._

Just go, or I'll start talking to you _ten _times a day.

_Fine. Fine. Just leave me alone. Draco heaved a sigh, pretty sad. He didn't want to spend time with the mudblood but now it looked like he would have to._

(2)

Hermione stood before the gates leading to Hogwarts castle; getting fed up with every passing minute. _Can't that Ferret just hurry it up already? I want to get this over with so I can spend time with Harry and Ron._ She sighed.

"Who made me have to be paired up with him?" Hermione was about to go on when someone spoke.

"Well, I certainly know it's not my fault. After all, Malfoys could never be at fault. We're perfect." Hermione knew who it was even before she turned around. She took a deep breath; after all it wouldn't do good to have a death against here record.

"You came late on purpose didn't you?" Hermione glared at Draco, who opened his mouth as if to say something but Hermione just held up a hand.

"Just don't say anything." She glared, "Let me guess, you were going to say 'I told you Malfoys are perfect.' Weren't you?"

A look of pure contempt crossed Draco's face, "We have really got to stop spending time together. You know me too well." Draco sighed, "But I guess that just happens when someone thinks that you are too irresistible."

Hermione laughed dryly, "As if." She muttered, shifting the egg in her arms.

"Did you say something my little mudblood?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Of course not my charming ferret. Do you think that I would ever say something horrible about you?" Hermione blinked innocently.

"Of course not. After all, I am irresistible." Draco smirked, which made Hermione grimace.

"Let's just get this morning over with. I'm already getting sick." And without another word Hermione walked off, Draco reluctantly following. _Say goodbye to sanity._ Draco thought sadly.

Yes, I guess you would have to. After all she is getting to you.

_I'm being a good little boy; I came, now go away._ Draco sighed in relief when he heard no response. And all of a sudden a thought that came from the deepest, dankest part of his brain came floating up, _since when were the voices in my head nice?_

Draco frowned; _I'm not even going to think how that happened. Maybe I'm getting too soft. Guess I'll have to go back to that evil training again, after all it worked so many times before._ He sounded almost happy about the thought.

Draco was pulled roughly out of his own thoughts when he was pushed from behind. He fell forward, plummeting towards Hermione. He was getting closer and closer (Hermione oblivious of that fact) when all of a sudden...CRASH...Draco hit the ground.

It seems that at the precise moment that he would have fell on Hermione that she had rushed forward towards a shop window. She didn't even turn around when he fell. Draco got up off the ground and dusted his robes off. First Draco looked around to see who it was that had pushed him.

Upon seeing no one that seemed suspicious he growled and went up to his partner.

"Isn't that really nice?" Hermione ignored Draco, and continued to look at the book that was in the window. But Draco continued on anyway, he knew that she was really listening, "When someone falls, no one tries to see if he's alright."

This time Hermione really did turn around, "Oh, is our little ferret hurt...." She trailed off as she saw Draco's face. Her eyes widened.

Draco frowned, "What is it? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Hermione held up a finger as she put a hand inside of one of her robe's pockets. A second later she wiped out a small mirror and held it in front of his face.

Draco almost screamed, but held it back since Malfoys don't scream. His face was covered in blood, and it was all coming out of his nose.

"Looks like you've got a bloody nose, Malfoy." Hermione calmly pointed out.

Draco glared at her, "I wouldn't have known if you didn't say anything, dear." Hermione just rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" once again Hermione just ignored Draco and continued on. Soon, after about two minutes of continued walking and bleeding Hermione stopped in front of a bench that was in front of the Shrieking Shack.

Draco was about to open his mouth, but Hermione pushed him down on the bench. "Now sit there and don't move. This shouldn't hurt, much." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's nose. After muttering some incantation under her breath she touched his nose, checking to see if it was broken.

She nodded her head once and said another spell, after re-pocketing her wand Hermione once again took out a small mirror and held it up. Draco nodded; _at least now my face doesn't look like it went through a war zone. How come I've never done a healing spell before?_

Probably cause Father won't let us.

_I am not going to listen to you today. I will be mean to the mudblood if I want and you will have no say. Now leave me alone._

How come I never get any credit for anything?

The voice trailed off, and Draco sighed. Hermione, mistaking it for a sigh of relief for having his face back to normal, smirked.

"I think that you are in my debt now."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And, please tell, how is that?"

"I helped you, so whenever I need your help, for one time only, you have to help me." Hermione smirked, as if she had just usurped a throne rather sneakily.

Draco glared at Hermione, "I don't think that that is fair. After all I could have done it myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well you didn't seem like you were capable enough to. After all, if you were able to you would have stopped me." Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but he abruptly closed it, at a loss for words.

She got you there.

_So much for you leaving me alone._

What can I say; you need me.

_What the heck are you talking about? I don't need you, I was doing a fine job of my life before you came and ruined it!_

How come I'm never appreciated? It seems that no matter what I say you disregard it. You're just like father.

_I am not. Oh, why am I even having this conversation with you anyway?_ And with that Draco dragged himself out of his thoughts to find Hermione looking at him rather confusedly.

"Are you alright, Malfoy? You're face kept on changing it's expression for the last two minutes. Maybe you should go and see Madame Pompfrey."

Draco smirked, "Somehow I always knew that you cared for me."

Hermione glared, "Yeah, in your dreams, Malfoy." She tightened her hold on the egg, which seemed a little warmer than usual. Draco was complaining about something or another, but Hermione wasn't really listening because she was looking at the Lariza Egg that seemed to have a slight glow around it.

Draco seemed oblivious to what was happening because he was still droning on and on, like Professor Binns on a rather boring day in History of Magic. After a minute or two of the weird glowing it went away and left the egg changed.

"What? That was odd..." Hermione was still looking at the egg and what had happened to it. There was a small green streak next to a slightly larger red one in the middle of the egg.

Hermione suddenly smiled brightly, "Oh, Malfoy! Look! The egg just changed! It isn't white any more!!"

That seemed to drag Draco away from whatever he was lecturing about. "What do you mean changed, Granger?" he tried to see what was different with the egg, but it was kind of hard considering Hermione's arms were covering the majority of the project.

"There are two streaks of color on it!" Hermione happily said, "See? One's red and one's green!" she looked about ready to jump ten feet in the air.

"Actually I can't see right now cause your arms are all over it!" Hermione conceded and handed the egg to Draco. Now that he could see it, he noticed that sure enough there were two small streaks of color, the red streak slightly larger then the green one.

"How come the Gryffindors always are better off than the Slytherins?" Draco scratched his head, a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked confused for a moment before she understood. "Oh, you think that the red is for Gryffindor and the green is for Slytherin. Well it always is a possibility. And I think I have a solution!" Hermione smiled.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And, please do tell, what is your solution oh _smart _one?" Draco definitely meant to be sarcastic, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Well, since I have taken care of this poor defenseless egg the majority of the time over these last few weeks, of course it should show Gryffindor colors, but since I'm not the only one taking care of it the egg has to show that you held responsibility too!"

Draco blinked for a moment trying to let it all sink in, "so what you're saying is that Professor Wildheart is using this...this..._egg_ as a grading system, and when she looks at it she'll know I haven't been spending a lot of time with it?"

Hermione nodded and Draco looked back down at the egg.

"Alright Mudblood, I've got a proposition. I get to take care of the egg for the rest of the day and you get it tomorrow." Draco smirked.

Hermione nodded slowly, "All right, and since the half of the day that I have spend with you is over...Have fun!" and with that Hermione took off to who knows where, leaving Draco and the egg all alone.

Draco stared after her a little longer, wondering why she would want to leave so soon. _Ah, well. Who cares anyway?_

"But you know, there is a thing called a farewell. Why are people today so hasty?" Draco muttered to himself and slowly but surely, as if he had to prove to somebody that he wasn't a hypocrite, Draco trudged off towards Hogwarts Castle.

Too bad he didn't notice the rustle of some bushes and what sounded like the giggle of some schoolgirls.

Karana: I know, I know. This isn't as long as it usually is, but my inspiration for this fic has seemed to run away from me. Now, don't get me wrong, I shall still finish this little fic, and I won't start any more multi-chapter stories. I also have a very **important** question for you: What do you want the egg to turn into? Any idea that you have at all will be appreciated and if you don't have one, don't worry cause I have one of my own.

Anyway! **Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Karana Belle: :: hides behind her couch:: He he….well, I guess I'm back again, after a LONG delay. Please don't kill me! And I really don't have an excuse for not updating…you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I would like to acknowledge my beautiful big sister by the name of Rachel (just for all you single guys - she is 6 ft. tall and very cute and _very_ single). Without her annoying presence and her trying to write that Hermione was kissing everyone, I would not have written more and you (you lucky readers) would not be getting more of the story. So thankyou Rachel, you are the best sister a girl could ever have. (Rachel: You better believe it.) . Reviewers::

smileygirl—(for all three) so…thanks for the reviews, but are you going to read the other chapters? Thanks! I always like it when people say that Draco is in character (or close too).

Drakulya—(for both)—thank you, and I will take your suggestion into consideration.

xxkatherinexx—okay.

tom-felton-luver1-2-2—I'm very confused, I tried to check what you meant by blushes, but there wasn't supposed to be blushes anywhere! - and spell check doesn't catch it if I put bushes and it was supposed to be blushes.

Sonky—I know where you sleep too! And you didn't bother me a lot!

Joou Himeko Dah—that is so oddly cool! Oddly cool! That sounds awesome!

arsinoe-berenice—oh thanks, but don't kill me!

Fast-Talking Johnny—hmm…a comb for Draco? That's pretty funny!

citcat299—what do you think? Actually yeah it is them!

midnite-goddess—well, is this more? But I'm sure that it's not fast enough.

HGDM lova—well, I HAD writers block but I would never just leave this story entirely! For a while yes, but not forever.

honey-gurl808—well, I'm happy that you loved the sarcasm! I thought it was funny. But not as funny as this chapter!

boyluvr250—a broom!? That's so funny. And each other? That's funny too! Yeah, making fun of people IS like Draco. The numbers? Like the numbers in (#) the parentheses or something like that? If that is what you mean it just means a scene change. Nothing overly dramatic.

colorguard06—yep seventh year. And Hermione isn't head girl cause well. Everyone else has her as head girl. And I know she's probably GOING to be head girl, but her being head girl just doesn't go with this story. Sorry to disappoint you!

Sacagawea—well, actually there aren't TOO many girls in on the plan. Just the Love Lunatics. You know, I should copyright that and change it too Love Lunatics ® or ™. That would be cool!

SPuW Commander, Ruler of the World, Whatever—your name sounds like a title, but I guess that that is a good thing! But it DID take two months to update.

Goddess-Hope—yep, he's insane, and I'm sure he'll get professional help….and that person will probably be Hermione…or else she'll make him even more crazy!

Cold-eyes-for-you—uh oh, does that mean that you're going to hurt me now! Better hide. But yes, I feel sorry for Draco too. And even I don't know who pushed Draco. I just know someone did.

Crystal56—well, I guess you wanting the egg to be a dragon isn't just you, cause someone else asked too…at least I think they did. But I can't remember very well…

Exploded toliet bowl—um…you did mean GOOD right? And not dog backwards? A dung? Oh yeah, the perfect idea! Let's do that. Oh, you weren't serious? But I was! (okay, so maybe that's not true…) something that has to do with love? I'll have to think of that…

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Eleven

Hermione sighed as she walked towards the Three Broomsticks where she would wait for Harry and Ron. She swung her arms glad to be free of the five-pound egg for once. _Funny…that egg seems to be getting _heavier _over time…_ She just shrugged at the thought and smiled _no more Malfoy for the rest of the day…. this_ must_ be paradise._

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks Hermione quickly spotted Harry and Ron, who were waving wildly trying to get her attention. Smiling she made her way to the corner to the right of the door. She sat down and a waitress walked over with three butterbeers in her hand. The young woman set down the foaming cups on the table while Harry dug into his pocket for some money.

After handing the waitress three sickles, she promptly left them alone to fulfill her other duties. The trio sat there for a moment, in a comfortable silence while they drank their drinks; one finishing quicker than the other two.

Ron finally took a breath of air and placed his glass on the table, no drink at all visible. Harry coughed (which really sounded like a laugh) while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron. You know that unless _you _will part with one of your sickles you won't get another butterbeer from one of us. So why do you drink it so fast?"

Ron merely shrugged and said simply, "I've got to go somewhere."

"You didn't meet with your partner in the morning like everyone else?" Harry suggested.

"No. That's not it. I've just got somewhere to go." Ron said, his ears reddening.

"Where?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"_Just somewhere._" He said. Hermione and Harry went quiet. They knew when to leave their friend alone. Then Ron quickly got up, muttering something about 'embarrassing'.

Once Ron had left the two they looked at each other before shrugging and turning back to their drinks.

"So, how was your morning?" Harry said, trying to bring up a conversation.

Hermione sighed, "Do you have to ask? First of all Malfoy, that _ferret_, showed up late. _Then _he had the temerity to get a bloody nose and then I had to go and use a spell to fix it!" while Hermione was catching her breath, Harry cut in.

"Why did you help him?" he asked, a little confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not like you or Ron. Unlike the two of you, I can't stand to see someone bleeding without helping them in some way. Sometimes it seems like a curse."

"Oh." They fell off into silence once more until their drinks were long past done. That was when _he _came. Hermione was just about to ask how Harry's morning had gone when she got hit on the head. She turned around quickly to see who had done that when she saw the weirdest thing.

There was a man standing about ten feet away from her with blonde hair and shining blue eyes. In his hand there was a red yo-yo, that had obviously just returned back to the said hand, because a lot of the people surrounding him (mostly girls) were clapping and cheering.

The yo-yo boy seemed to ignore the crowd that was surrounding him as he stared at Hermione. He slowly walked towards her (much to the disappointment of the many girls) his black robes swishing slightly against his legs.

When he was just about a foot away from the sitting Hermione he kneeled down and took her hand, leaving a small kiss on it. "Hello Gorgeous." He said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

A look of absolute revulsion crossed Hermione's face as she yelled, "What are you _doing_?!"

"I kissed your hand." He replied nonchalantly. Hermione quickly snatched her hand out of his grip and stood up trying to step back, but unfortunately (and fortunately for the man) the table was in her way.

It was just at that moment that Hermione's Knight in shining armor came to her rescue. Well, he _would _have been her knight, if there had been any romantic attraction between the two of them.

Harry jumped up from his chair to stand beside his best friend since the first year. "Lockhart!?! What are _you _doing out of St. Mungo's?!"

"They let me out. Said that I had recovered enough." He shrugged and flashed Hermione what he thought to be a charming smile. Hermione just felt like up-chucking.

Harry continued the conversation, "So… you remember second year?" Gilderoy Lockhart put a finger to his chin for a moment.

"Well," the older man started, "I remember parts of it. But most of it's blurry, especially near the end of the year."

Harry sighed; _at least I won't have _him _after me just because we made him go down first…not to mention loosing his memory…_

"What are you doing _here _then?" Hermione asked, very confused. The former Professor turned toward her, another 'dashing' smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you asked dear. Dumbledore has kindly let me come and help teach the parenting class with Professor Wildheart!" Okay, so make that the 'Former Professor Who Became Their Professor Once Again'.

It was then that the screaming came. The three of them, one a Professor (on his knees might I add) and two students, turned towards the entrance of the café. There was a horde of girls all screaming wildly upon seeing Professor Lockhart in catching distance.

Gilderoy's eyes widened at the sheer number of the girls and stood up abruptly.

The girls started running.

Lockhart turned quickly to Hermione, and said quietly, "See you in class, dear." Then he was off, leaving Harry and Hermione dumbfounded.

That is until the girls ran past to try and follow their 'Gorgeous Hunk'.

After the last girls passed by and the room was left in shambles. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, their expressions mirroring each other's.

The look on their face was one of pure horror.

It was Harry who first broke the silence, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

"Did you see Lockhart?" Hermione asked, while Harry nodded.

"Then did you _hear_ what I heard, Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully.

Now Hermione was a smart witch so she _knew_ what Harry had heard. She just nodded as she overcame the nauseous feeling in her stomach. And it looked like Harry had some trouble too, because his hand was over his mouth.

Hermione was the first to recover yet again, "Let's go back to castle Harry." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and a very commanding one at that. Harry just nodded as they both set out to the castle, trudging along the path towards the carriages that would carry them home.

(1)

Draco had just made it back to the castle. He had been walking very slowly for about an hour until he finally got to the carriages. Malfoys could never be hypocrites, so he _had _to walk slowly after 'asking' why people were so hasty today.

Then the carriage had moved very slowly too and by the time Draco got out of the transportation device, Hermione and Harry had just seen Lockhart. Of course, Draco wouldn't know this, since he wasn't anywhere _near _them.

Draco pushed open the big front doors and came into the eerily empty entrance hall. But since he was used to eerie things he just made his way to the Slytherin common room.

Upon getting closer Draco thought he heard voices. Girl voices to be exact. _Great, _he thought, _Pansy is going to be in there. Maybe I can sneak by…_ He quietly said the password (snake's wrath) and slowly made his way down the small hallway that lead to the common room. He could hear the voices more clearly.

"Do you…work?" That _definitely _wasn't Pansy's voice.

"I…maybe…have….careful." And that was Blaise's voice. _What the heck is going on in there?_ Draco never did get to figure out cause it was at that moment that he hit his foot on a bench that was in the hallway.

He let out a strangled yelp and could hear a muffled scream and what sounded like something slamming closed. Massaging his foot Draco made his way into the light of the common room, where only _one _person was.

"Blaise." Draco looked at the other boy, trying to figure out what he was hiding. The look on his housemate's face was a little _too_ innocent.

"Draco. I didn't expect you to be back so early. Didn't you have plans?" Blaise smiled.

Draco lifted his eyebrow as he placed the egg on one of the couches. "No. I spent half the day with the Mudblood and that's all that I _had _to do."

"Oh. Did you enjoy yourself then?" _what is Blaise getting at?_ Draco thought accusingly.

"Of course not! She had to go and give me a bloody nose and then she fixed it with a spell! Not to mention claiming that I didn't spend enough time with the egg…" Blaise cut off Draco.

"Did Granger punch you?" Draco was about to give him a lecture on how _not _to interrupt a Malfoy when he actually 'heard' the words.

"Do you think that _I, _a Malfoy, would let someone of lower blood to touch my _beautiful _face?" Draco was very angry. _I'm a Malfoy for goodness sake! And how long has he _known _Malfoys?_

"She hit you in third year." Blaise pointed out, a smirk on his face. Draco just crossed his arms and said:

"I don't know what you are talking about." Actually Draco _did _remember. After all, it _was_ his face that had been defiled. But that was still a touchy subject and he always denied it ever happening to anyone that mentioned it.

Blaise decided to move on, "Well, then how did you get a 'bloody nose'?"

Draco frowned, "Someone tripped me and the Mudblood had to go and rush forward to an item in one of the shop windows instead of saving my face!"

Blaise rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, "Did you ever think that maybe she _didn't _know that you were falling?"

"Are you trying to imply that I wouldn't think of every possible detail? Of course I thought of that." _Or maybe not…_Draco thought, _but Blaise doesn't need to know that. Anyways, isn't the Mudblood supposed to be '_smart'? _She's 'supposed' to know _everything that's happening!

Blaise nodded knowingly as if he could read people's minds. _I really hope he can't, that would be very scary._

"And did you say that she fixed your nose with a spell?" Blaise asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yes." Draco said hesitantly, wondering if he was being tricked. But it didn't seem that he was because Blaise just said something else.

"And you know, Draco, that you _haven't _been spending a lot of time with the egg. Granger was only telling the truth."

Draco glared, "oh. So now you're _defending _that Mudblood?"

Blaise's smirk faltered, "I said nothing of the sort."

"Sure you didn't." Draco smirked; glad to have the conversation off of him and onto _anyone _else. "Well, as much as I just _love _talking to you. I'm going upstairs to get some beauty sleep."

And once again proving that he wasn't a hypocrite, Draco made his way up to the Boy's dormitory. But once he was up he heard a door creak open and voices coming up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he gone?" _there goes that girl's voice again._ Draco tried to puzzle out who's it was, cause it was _very_ familiar.

"Yes." Blaise answered, but their voices were becoming softer and harder to understand.

"Well, the plan starts tomorrow so _don't _forget."

"All right. All right. I'll see you later." It was then that the portrait door closed and Draco could hear Blaise coming towards the staircase. Draco hurriedly went into the room and jumped on his bed, trying to get to sleep.

The blonde-haired Slytherin heard the door open and close as Blaise came in. Then the sound of a quill scratching on parchment filled the room, lulling Draco to sleep.

The last thing that Draco remembered before sleep overtook him was _who was that? And what is the 'plan'?_

(2)

_Draco walked down an unknown corridor towards the sound of laughter. The hallway was very dark and he could barely see where he was going. Ahead of him a light appeared and he looked upon a crowd with someone in the middle, but that someone wasn't alone._

_"Look what it turned into!" Someone from the big crowd yelled, while pointing to something in the person with the spotlights hand. Draco looked at who was getting all the attention when he saw that it was…_me? _Draco thought _if I'm there, then why am I here?

_In 'his' hands there was a small white ferret, and there were parts of an eggshell on the ground surrounding 'Draco's' feet. It was then that the _real _Draco figured out what had happened._

The egg turned into a ferret!_ Draco put two and two together. _And everyone is laughing because…_ he remembered fourth year, and being bounced around as a…_ferret. Great. Now even my _dreams _have to remind me of the humiliation!

_The real Draco looked around the crowd and found the Golden Trio laughing and clutching their sides. He saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Professor Sprout, all of them laughing their heads off. Draco even saw Professor _Snape_ smiling. But what was worse of all was that he saw his Father standing near the back corner, glaring at the real Draco, the Draco that _wasn't _holding a small white ferret. _

_"You let this happen to you? You have dishonored the Malfoy name." His father glared at him and lifted his wand, his mouth moving. A green light zipped through the air, straight to the real Draco. It was about to hit when…_

Draco fell to the floor with a thump. He quickly sat up, sweating. _It was just a dream. More like a _nightmare.

It was true of his father. Draco never told his parents about the embarrassing situation that had happened in fourth year. He _knew_ that he would have been punished. So, Draco kept it all to himself, never letting a word of it to slip to his parents' ears.

_I can't let the Mudblood have more influence on the egg. I _must _prevent the egg from turning into a ferret. After all, our thoughts cause it to change into something, right?_

Draco got up from off the floor and climbed onto his bed again, trying to get back to sleep. But his dream was still haunting him so he just sighed and gave up, picking up a book to read.

(3)

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor House table eating and not looking at _anything _except her plate and food. She _especially _didn't look at the teachers' table. She continued to eat this way until someone talked to her.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron asked confused, "Why is Lockhart here?" Hermione just quickly looked at her best friends face and shrugged.

"I don't know Ron, but I'm sure that Dumbledore will explain sometime."

"Oh, okay." And Hermione was left alone as Ron continued to look at Lockhart, trying to figure out just _what _he was doing out of St. Mungo's.

It also seemed that a lot of the female population had seen Professor Lockhart back too, cause all Hermione could hear was the whispering of the girls.

"Oh! Isn't that Gilderoy Lockhart?"

" He is so gorgeous."

Do you think that he would even _look _twice at me?"

"Oh my goodness! I think that he just looked over at me!" The last one was from Parvati, who was sitting beside Hermione, Lavender on the other side of one half of the Patil Twins.

Once again Ron spoke up, "um… Hermione? Why is Lockhart staring at you with a… _dreamy _look on his face?" Hermione finally looked up at the teachers' table, her actions mimicked by her two best friends.

The Professor in question, Gilderoy Lockhart, noticed Hermione looking at him and winked at her, throwing her a 'dashing' smile as well. Needless to say Hermione blanched and pushed away her food, looking away from the teacher.

"I think I've just lost my appetite." She said.

Harry pushed away his food as well, "Me too." Ron, who didn't understand that Gilderoy was winking at Hermione, scratched his head.

"Does that mean I can finish off your food?" Hermione just rolled her eyes as she shoved her plate in his direction.

"Take it." Was all she said as she tried to calm down her queasy stomach.

(4)

Draco walked in to see many girls whispering excitedly and pointing to Professor Lockhart.

"What's that fool doing here?" he muttered as he made his way towards his table. When he sat down no one even acknowledged that he was there. Not even Pansy (much to his relief).

Draco looked around the room and saw the 'Mudblood' push her plate towards the Weasel and place her head on the table.

_Hmm…wonder what's _her _problem. Maybe she's sick? _Draco thought hopefully as he patted the egg beside him on the head. He then started eating whatever he thought looked tasty. After all, he was a growing man.

Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall went silent, "Good Evening. As I'm sure you've noticed we have Professor Lockhart in out midst again. He has kindly agreed to help Professor Wildheart with the parenting class for the seventh years. I hope that you all welcome him."

He sat down and then all the students filed out towards their respective towers. Draco slowly made his way out of the Great Hall.

_Great. Now I've got to have another idiot teacher. If only father wasn't in Azkaban…_

Karana:: Well, there goes another chapter. And you should be happy, I have found my inspiration again for this chapter,and guess what it is? That's right Professor Lockhart. I am going to have _so _much fun with this… okay, **LAST **chapter I asked you what you wanted the egge to turn into and this chapter I'm going to type what you all said, so I want you to pick two of them and tell me in the review. The one that gets the most votes will be what the egg will become:

Dung! (okay don't listen to this one, it's a joke!)

Something to do with love (and if you pick this one give me a specific idea)

Dragon

A Broom

Each other (as in Draco and Hermione)

A Baby

A Perfect Book

Comb

Pheonix

Or last but not least…

A FERRET!! (courtesy of Me!)

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Karana Belle: oh look, a new chapter! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. Reviewers:

citcat299—I thought it was funny too!

Makotojs—yep. You're exactly right! A point to you! Are you going to finish the story?

Stephanie—I really wonder if I should have a sequel. I guess it depends how far this story goes! (at LEAST 20 chapters I'm sure.)

artpixie37—well, I'll have to keep them in mind, but it all up to you reviewers what it turns into.

Alenor—yes, it IS scary that Lockhart is back. I really feel sorry for Hermione. Especially in this chapter…

EosRaven—Hah, that's funny. I think that a lot of people would loose their appetite. And if they wouldn't well…they might have some problems.

draco's gurl—thank you! Even though I, personally, like the more recent chapters better than the first ones.

xxkatherinexx—I know doesn't it? It just makes me want to hug something. A ferret…

Drakulya—hah. I female ferret…you know that's an idea…if ferret wins I just might do that.

Friday13—Candy…the egg wouldn't last very long then…but maybe there could be a romantic connection thingy…

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy—uh oh, I don't think that this is considered soon is it?

some1 who reviewed—well, I'm happy you're so enthusiastic about it! It makes me happy!

Sacagawea—I know. We just all want them to be tortured. And I'm glad that you're glad that Lockhart is in the story!

Joou Himeko Dah—you make me so happy when you say it was a nice chapter:Cyber hug:

SPUW Commander, Ruler of the eastern hemisphere, whatever!—does it really change so much with Lockhart there? Of course you'd pick a ferret, especially since I told you about the idea at school…

HGDM lova—really? It's new? I'm so happy! I think I'll celebrate!

Exploded toilet bowl—you're joking again! Man, and I was really hoping that you would pick a dung:cough:

Blue Dragon Skies—yeah, that is right. Thanks!

boyluvr250—you really thought it was Draco at first? Yes! It was accomplished. That's what I wanted everyone to think. Yeah, he probably should still be in St. Mungo's, but maybe the Nurse was going crazy so she signed the papers or something…

Cold-eyes-for-you—you are so nice. I could just cry! But I won't cause I'm sure you guys want me to put up this chapter, right?

Crystal56—I don't think this is soon enough? Do you? I'll beg on my knees if you spare me!

Goddess-Hope—well, I hope he doesn't know that a relationship is bad cause then he would be breaking the rules on purpose! And yes he is stupid. And just in case this is what you were really asking, I know that it's illegal too. But it is a weird twist don't you think? And you've got time to think. I'm keeping the poll open till we come to a decision or the egg hatches…

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Twelve

"I wonder what Professor Lockhart finds so interesting at this table?" Ron said as he glanced at the Professor once again. Hermione deliberately ignored him. She was trying her best _not _to believe that Gilderoy Lockhart had a 'thing' for her.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled sympathetically, after all Harry knew what it was like to have someone that liked him. Especially someone that he wasn't too fond of. Hermione smiled back.

"At least you understand Harry." Then the telltale sound of wings flapping filled the air in the Great Hall. Hermione waited for the owl that brought her Daily Prophet to land on the table. But what surprised her was that there were _four _owls sitting on the table, each of them fighting to become the first to deliver their message.

Hermione sighed and, a little curiously, reached for one of the letters. There was a big envelope that was slightly bulging at the sides. And on the front of it there was 'Hermione Granger' written in red.

She opened the envelope (most of her fellow Gryffindors waiting to see what it was too) and immediately covered her ears. A loud voice could be heard singing these words:

_Oh, your eyes are like caramel balls_

_And your face is divine_

_I'm sure you'll hear me call_

'_Hermione won't you be mine?'_

If the words weren't bad enough, it was made up for when the song repeated itself five more times. By the time that the singing was finished the whole school body was looking at Hermione.

Her face a deep red, Hermione looked at the letter that had come from the envelope. It read:

_My dear lovely Hermione,_

_I love you so much and I am so happy that you are reading this letter of mine. I hope that you will enjoy my little gift to you. It's in the envelope._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Yo-Yo Boy_

Dropping the letter (where it went into the hands of Lavender and Parvati) she hesitantly drew out the gift. Hermione groaned as she held up a red yo-yo. She looked at Harry, who nodded, confirming her unspoken but understood question. _Great. Now I've got a _love letter _from Lockhart. I think I'm going to be sick._

It was at that time that Lavender and Parvati finished the letter, "Oh! That is so sweet! Hermione has a Secret Admirer!" The Hogwarts students nodded their head and turned to their food (most of the Slytherins wondering why anyone would like the Mudblood).

Lavender continued, "And he even has a cute name! The Yo-Yo Boy…" she sighed dreamily, "I wish I could have a secret admirer. You are so lucky Hermione."

Parvati smiled, "Exactly! And may I remind you _not _to try and figure out who it is. It would take the fun out of it! Not to mention the mystery…"

"Having a Secret Admirer is not fun at all." Hermione tried to reason, "All it is is a headache." Harry nodded, agreeing with his best friend.

A look of horror came upon Lavender's and Parvati's face, "You can't mean that Hermione!" they said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the two. So instead she reached for a second letter. It didn't have any name on the front but when she turned the envelope over to open it there was a wax emblem on the back.

It had a fancy 'M' that was in green with a silver background. Groaning once again Hermione opened the envelope, muttering under her breath, "What does Malfoy want?" Inside there was a small letter in a neat and flowing script.

_Mudblood_

_I've decided to keep the egg for the next couple of days, so don't worry about coming to get it._

_When I decide that it is your turn I will send it to you via Crabbe and Goyle. _

_And I don't like what you did to my face. You should've been the one to get a bloody nose. After all, that's what Mudblood's are for. _

_So next time I expect you to catch me when I fall. Or else I might make Snape dock house points. _

_I would think that you would be smart enough not to try killing me again. And maybe you should get a book on more effective ways to get rid of someone. I don't think that anyone has died from falling five feet to the ground._

_The most handsome in the entire world, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione looked up from the letter and searched for Draco at the Slytherin table. When she found him he was looking at her and smirking. Hermione sent him a 'if looks could kill you'd be dead' glare and he just smirked even wider.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" The bookworm turned around to see who had spoken—Parvati. One half of the Patil Duo was currently trying to put on some eye shadow while at the same time trying to look at Hermione.

Not a very good thing because it was at that moment that she brushed some blue eye shadow onto her open eye. Needless to say Parvati screamed, causing all the heads to turn once again towards the Gryffindor table. But seeing that no one was dying they all turned back towards their food.

Hermione rolled her eyes while she waved her wand and got rid of the irritant. Needless to say Parvati's eye would be red for the rest of the day.

"Oh, you're a life-saver Hermione! I could just hug you to death!" Parvati then proceeded to do just that. After sitting there for a couple of minutes with her breath coming in shorter and more demanding gasps Hermione finally choked out:

"Could…. y-you…. let…let g-go…." Parvati gasped and apologized multiple times, after letting go of Hermione of course. Parvati also tried to pat down Hermione's wild bushy hair a little seeing as it had frizzed out from static electricity.

Five minutes later Parvati was _still _apologizing. Hermione sighed, "Could you _please_ stop saying sorry? I've already forgiven you."

Parvati blushed, "Sorry." Then Lavender (who had successfully put Hermione's hair back to what it was _before _the laws of nature came into play) calmly pointed out that there were still two more owls waiting for her.

So Hermione reached for the third letter. This one had no writing or seals on it at all. Hermione thought that she was safe and was hoping beyond hopes that it wouldn't be an unwanted letter.

_Miss Granger_

_I've always thought that you were very intelligent, but I'm a little shy to actually talk to you. Not to mention that my fellow housemates wouldn't be very happy if I respected someone like you. _

_Could you please meet me today at four by Greenhouse Two? I would really enjoy being able to talk to you. I really hope that I'll see you there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Alden_

Hermione scanned the letter one more time and deciding that it was innocent enough made a mental note to go to Greenhouse Two at four. _And just in case it's a trick I'll bring my wand and be on my guard. _She nodded, satisfied that even after many years of service Hermione Granger's brain still worked.

The Gryffindor bookworm quietly slipped the letter into her pocket, sighing with relief when no one noticed. _After all, _Hermione thought, _I don't want them to worry about me._ She was about to get back to eating breakfast when the last owl hooted.

Hermione started, and then quickly apologized to the small animal. Pulling out two bronze knuts Hermione placed them in the small pouch around the owl's neck and took the paper tied around its leg.

She flipped through the Daily Prophet, looking for something interesting. It was then that an article caught her eye.

_Daily Prophet Page 9_

_Oliver Wood: Dead or Alive?_

_The body of our prized Quidditch Star was found outside of_

_the Leaky Cauldron late last night, beaten and out cold._

_After he was rushed to St. Mungo's we asked what was to_

_become of him._

_"Wood should be fine. But he might have to stay in extensive_

_care."-Doctor Bellbee. Let's all hope that Oliver Wood does_

_get better. But the question is: -Who did this to him?_

_Aurors are on the job investigating, and they hope to find the_

_assailant quickly. Interviewing one of the Aurors:_

_"We haven't found anything yet, but with time we know something will show up."-Pam Geogo. _

_Yes, well good thing the Aurors are on the job. And let's root for our Favorite Quidditch Star around. _

Hermione frowned as she read the last sentence. Ron, seeing the look on her face stopped his conversation with Harry to ask, "What's wrong Hermione?"

By then the Gryffindors sitting around them dropped their own conversations to hear what she had to say. When Hermione didn't answer right away Harry snatched the Daily Prophet out of her hand.

After quickly scanning the paper Harry looked at Hermione. Ron, becoming angry that he didn't know what was happening snapped, "Well? Are you going to read it out loud?"

Harry looked at Ron before he started to read the article. At the end Ron guffawed.

"That's what has you all worked up?" Ron started laughing, "Wood and some other person were probably drunk and then they started beating each other up! That's the only explanation!" He doubled over in laughter again and it took the rest of breakfast to quiet him.

While Ron was busy laughing his head off Hermione shook her head, _Yes. Of course Ron is right. After all we killed Voldermort last year. I probably just ate something weird and now I'm feeling the after effects._

(1)

The common room was very quiet, seeing as most of the Gryffindor seventh years were either catching some 'z's in their dorms, enjoying the day outside, or spending time with their special other.

Ron was sleeping and Harry was flying on his broom around the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione was sitting by the empty fireplace rereading _Hogwarts: A History _again. Hermione looked up from her book to the clock on the wall. _It's 3:45. I should probably get going._

Hermione looked around and saw that the only other people in the room were Lavender and Parvati, who were in the corner giggling. Breathing a sigh of relief she made her way out of the portrait.

Upon walking out of the hole Hermione turned around to say hello to the knights in the picture.

"Hello Sir Percival and Sir Borus. How are you today?" The mentioned men both bowed politely and answered her question. Hermione smiled and walked off down the hall, towards the entrance hall and the school grounds.

Once she was gone Borus turned his blonde head towards his companion. "What Percival? You're not going to try and seduce the poor girl?"

"Nope." Percival said conversationally, "I thought about what you said and I noticed that you were right…she isn't one of the _best-looking _ones in this school, even though she is quite pretty, and I always must have the best!"

Borus's eyes lit up, "Did you hear that?" he yelled causing the other knights in the portrait to wince, including the only woman. "Let's mark this day: September 16, as the day that Percival said I was right!"

But because Borus was so busy trying to find some paper to write on he didn't hear the end of Percival's comment.

"After all. The best is Lady Chris. And we both agree that I can only have the best…"

(2)

Hermione walked by the Quidditch Pitch as she went towards Greenhouse two. But what she saw surprised her. Ginny and Harry were sitting near the bottom of the seats around the pitch talking. _Well, there's nothing wrong with that._ Hermione peered closer. _Is that Harry's arm around Ginny?_

Hermione shook her head and continued walking. "Of course it isn't. Why would Harry have his arm around Ginny? It was just a trick of the shadows." Soon Hermione came to the rows of Greenhouses, where the students took their Herbology lessons.

She stopped in front of one that had a number two on the door and the side of the greenhouse. Hermione walked around the perimeter of it once, and since she didn't see anyone, she stood beside the back exit of the greenhouse to wait.

A couple minutes later Hermione felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see a boy about half a foot taller than her with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermione smiled.

"You must be Alden." Hermione held out her hand and the boy hesitantly took it, giving it a firm handshake.

"Yes. That's me." His voice sounded oddly familiar but Hermione shook it off. _I probably heard his voice in the hallway or on the train sometime. _

"So what did you want to ask me, Alden?" Hermione looked into his eyes, and an odd thought popped into her head, _those eye's are familiar too…like I've seen them somewhere before. It must be déjà vu._

He seemed somewhat hesitant to answer the question and finally he said, "I really just want to get to know you." Alden looked at something over Hermione's shoulder.

"Um…sure thing Alden. As long as you tell me about yourself too." Hermione sat down on the ground with her back leaning on the Greenhouse. Alden stood up for a few more seconds before sitting down beside her.

Hermione smiled, "Well…where to start…"

(3)

An hour and a half later Hermione was walking back through the halls towards the common room, a content smile on her face. She had just come in from the 'meeting' with Alden and they had talked for a long while. Talking mostly about things happening in school.

Hermione found out that Alden liked to read Action books and sometimes would stay up late just to read some of the Muggle ones. His reasoning for staying up late is that he wouldn't want his dorm mates to catch him reading them. Alden was a fairly bright student, according to what he said about his grades, and he was second in his year with grades.

_It was odd though. Alden didn't talk at all about his family. I was the one who mentioned anything about family. Maybe he just doesn't like talking about his family to someone he just met. Alden will probably open up with time. And at least I know that we will meet again next Sunday. _

Hermione walked into the common room humming softly under her breath. And when she walked in she was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you for two hours? I was worried that some werewolf had come and kidnapped you!" Ron had jumped out of nowhere and landed right in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron it wasn't for two hours. It was only an hour and a half. And I was just outside. Nothing wrong with that. And speaking of werewolves don't you know that there is a _New Moon_ tonight?"

That shut Ron up. He stood there for a whole minute with his mouth hanging open. And when he finally gained his sense Hermione was already reading on the sofa again.

Ron quietly walked over towards Hermione and sat down beside her. He kept on shifting his position every five seconds and would cast nervous glances towards an oblivious friend.

Finally after about 15 minutes of this state of nervousness Ron drew in a big breath and opened his mouth, "Hermione?"

The targeted person looked up from her book, "Yes Ron?"

Ron gulped and looked into the fireplace. "Do you…do you want to take a walk around the lake after dinner?" His ears turned red. Hermione didn't notice and smiled.

"Sure Ron. Just like old times. Why don't we ask Harry to come as well?" Hermione smiled. Ron face fell, but only for a second, which was followed by a forced smile.

"Of course. We can't have Harry not come." Ron silently berated himself for being a fool. _Of course she wouldn't want to go with you and not Harry as well. Let's just hope that Harry has some plans of his own…_

Ron's thinking was cut off when Hermione looked at the clock and said, "Well, we'd better get going to dinner. After all, I'm sure your stomach needs filling, right Ron?" She laughed and Ron laughed too, albeit very weakly; but Hermione never noticed a thing.

(4)

Hermione placed her fork down on her empty plate. She had just finished off a jelly-filled pastry, which was preceded by a healthy plate of spaghetti. Glancing at her two best friends Hermione smiled. Ron was stuffing his face as if this meal was his last and Harry was slowly eating his own food, staring off into space.

Curious Hermione followed Harry's gaze and saw that he was looking at…_Ginny!_ Sure enough Ginny Weasley was sitting beside Parvati and Lavender and laughing at something they had said.

Looking back to Harry, Hermione saw a small smile slowly form on his face. Hermione raised her eyebrow but decided to not say anything about it.

At least not for the moment.

Hermione cleared her throat, successfully getting the attention of Harry (who looked a little disappointed) and Ron (who was still lifting his fork to his mouth). "Harry. Ron and I are going to go to the lake. Do you want to come with us?"

Once again Hermione missed Ron's face as it fell, but she didn't miss the quick glance that Harry sent down the table, to a group of laughing girls.

Harry looked back at Hermione, "Well, I'd love to." Another glance down the table showed how much he really did, "But I have a lot of homework I need to finish." Hermione nodded, agreeing with the thought.

It was then that Ginny came over, "Oh Hermione. Could you help me with my homework in a little bit?" Hermione smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Gin. But Ron and I are going to the lake right after dinner." Ginny smiled a little too sweetly at this, and looked at her red-eared brother, "Speaking of which, would you like to come with us?"

Ginny looked taken aback, she looked at her brother again as if he was crazy, "Well, I'm sorry too Hermione but I've got to start on that homework or I'm going to be up all night! Have fun!" With that the youngest Weasley left the Great Hall.

About thirty seconds later Harry got up from his seat, pushing his plate to the middle of the table. "Well, better start on that Homework." And he too left, but instead of turning right to go to the seventh year towers he turned right-towards the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione just shook it off _he probably forgot that we don't sleep there anymore. After all, he has been going that way for six years; and old habits die-hard. _

The smartest witch at Hogwarts looked over at the oldest Weasley still in school. Ron was just cleaning off another plateful of food. "Ron." Hermione started, "Can we go now?"

It took a couple seconds for what Hermione to say to register in Ron's head and when it did he nodded and grinned. _He seems a little too happy. I wonder why?_

It was when they were walking out of the Great Hall that it hit Hermione, _Why would Harry have homework? We don't have any classes._ She pondered this while Ron led her out to the Castle grounds

(5)

The setting sun reflected off the placid surface of the lake. There was no wind to move the water, but all the small water bugs that slid across the cool water sent endless ripples over the surface. Hermione sat down on one of the outcroppings of rock, her feet hanging over the edge.

Hermione looked out across the lake to the sunset, "It's beautiful out here." She turned to Ron and saw him looking at her.

"Yeah." He answered. Hermione just smiled and turned back to watch the sunset. A couple minutes passed before someone spoke again.

"You know what Ron?" Hermione turned back towards one of her best friends since the first year.

"What?" Ron whispered, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"It's kind of weird sitting here without Harry." Hermione smiled widely and swung her legs back and forth and watching her reflection on the water.

"Oh." Hermione didn't miss the disappointment in Ron's voice this time. She turned to him.

"What's wrong Ron? You know you can always talk to me, right?" Hermione searched his eyes, trying to find something there to help her. Ron gulped and then grabbed her hands in his.

"Hermione?" he started nervously, "Do you like Harry?" he sounded desperate like he had to know the answer to live.

Hermione laughed, "Of course I do, Ron!" his face fell, "Just like I like you. You guys are the best friends a girl can ever have." Hermione squeezed his hand in a sisterly way.

Ron looked into her eyes for a moment before looking back at the sunset. Hermione could see him swallow. Time seemed to go slowly for the next few moments. Ron turned back to look deeply into her eyes and he opened his mouth.

"Hermione…I—" but he never got to finish that sentence cause at that moment someone yelled.

"Hermione! Ron! What a surprise to find you two here!" Ron quickly dropped Hermione's hands and they both looked over to see who had called: Lavender Brown. She jogged the rest of the way over.

"Hello Lavender, is Parvati's eye all right now? I forgot to ask during dinner." Hermione stood up to meet the Gryffindor girl; Ron got up and stood right behind Hermione.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to ask!" Lavender gave Hermione a big hug, "Why don't we go and ask Parvati right now? She's with Padma in the seventh year Ravenclaw common room." Hermione nodded and they both walked off towards the castle, leaving Ron beside the lake, all alone.

"I love you Hermione." Ron whispered to no one; the word was carried off on the slight wind that swept towards the Forbidden Forest. He sighed, ran a hand through his red hair, and started back for the castle.

(6)

Karana: well, there we go. The next chapter! And it's been over two months again. But for some reason I just couldn't make myself write! And I had the chance and the ideas! I hope you all won't kill me so I'm going to give you all cheesecake! Unless you don't like cheesecake… :runs for cover: oh and don't worry about Ron **he will find someone else.** There now I don't feel guilty. After all I don't want you all to think that I'm going to have Ron be heartbroken at the end of this fic do you?

Results for first session of what the egg should turn into:

**Baby-8 votes**

**Phoenix-10 votes**

**Dragon-6 votes**

**Ferret-8 votes**

**Each other-2 votes**

**Candy-1 vote**

**Perfect book-1 vote**

**Love between Draco and Hermione-1 vote**

Okay, now this is going to last till we come to a decision or it's time for the egg to hatch. So for each chapter onward you can only pick one. That means you can vote again each chapter but only for one thing!


	13. Chapter 13

Karana Belle: well…that was a very long delay…sorry. But sometimes I have problems with actually sitting down and writing instead of just saying that I will… Reviewers:

Tim(all of them)— Aloha, Tim.yeah, the 'Love Lunatics' do sound kind of like us…I never really thought of that before…except we don't go to that extreme..I'm happy that you read AND liked the story!

preciousonee—have you reviewed any of my other stories? Or have you reviewed this one before? Cause I know your name but I just can't remember! (I have a bad time with names…) thanks for the review though!

Lizzie-Malfoy-Riddle—I'm glad that I don't have to worry about a little sibling, mine is only two years younger than me.

hermioneashley341—yes, I know. But for this story there are reasons why she isn't. after all…she wouldn't have a lot of time to spend with Draco. so let's just say that she asked not to be, or maybe Dumbledore didn't want her to be, there are a lot of reasons why, one being that she has broken the rules a lot in her stay at Hogwarts.

Fang girl—well I did update…just probably not as fast as you would have liked.

Crocs—thanks for the vote.

Fangrd girl—I'm happy you like it!

Redleef—yes, I know who you are…I might not've if you didn't put Ro…

!—you know that that many in one review only counts as one right?

!—same as above.

shuggr-holic—sorry about the confusing parts…but some of the parts have to be confusing for later things to happen.

123—yeah! Someone else who wants a ferret!

jesus4ever—you can think whatever you want! And don't worry you will find out exactly who Alden is later.

Aimee—yeah, it is a parenting class…I just wanted to see what you all wanted.

wockygal—thanks.

xoKaSsIeox—not fast enough update is it?

FiReFaIrY14—don't worry, there's more fluff in this one (if you want to call it fluff)

Lady-Crymsyn—Thanks! I'm glad that you like it. Cool way to spell your name.

KrispySteph—yeah, I feel sorry for Ron too, but he will find someone better for him than Herm, yes, the Lockhart thing IS freaky, and we know that Hermione thinks so too.

The Gryffindor Drummer—Your so sweet! Well, I'm happy that you don't care how long it takes to update:hug:

Sacagawea—well he will find someone I'm just not sure who yet…any ideas?

TaurusGirl—That would be interesting.

SPUW commander—I'm sure you won't mind if I cut the name off some, don't want to write that much. I know! It's sad that it only counts as one cause we need all the votes we can get for it!

Joou Himeko Dah—yeah, she is pretty oblivious…but I think a lot of people in her situation would. After all, she hasn't had many dates…(is Viktor the only one?) and then it's her best friend so…

Cold-eyes-for-you—I just love it when you review my story! You make me feel so special. (not to mention that you actually say something about what you liked in the chapter instead of 'I liked it!') I don't mind if you add it to your C2, doesn't bother me at all. I like Harry/Ginny too, so when they have it in a story as a second couple I'm like "Yeah! Harry and Ginny are awesome!" and then I like the author a lot…

Amy—Thank you!

Alenor—how did you know it was him? You're smart…that was a great suggestion! I never thought of making the baby have their characteristics….

Exploded toliet bowl—yes, it would make it funny…too bad no one ELSE wants it…I still love your name.

(0)

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione looked up from her book when she heard the Great Hall doors open, then promptly wished that she hadn't. For there stood Professors Lockhart and Wildheart ready for a new class.

Professor Wildheart made her way to the front of the smiling at random people. Gilderoy Lockhart followed but he kept his eyes on Hermione the whole time. Hermione almost saw her breakfast again when Lockhart winked at her.

"I always thought that you looked more like a beaver. But I think that a frog could work too." Hermione glared as she turned around to look at the person sitting beside her.

"You know, Malfoy, just because _you're _a ferret doesn't mean that every one else is." She smirked at him. Draco was just about to retort when the Professor started to talk.

"Alright class. Today we will do an activity where you will have to work together." Professor Wildheart smiled when everyone started to yell across the room to talk to their friends, already planning to get in pairs.

"With your partner." Professor Lockhart added during a very brief moment of silence. Many people groaned at this statement but obediently went along when the professors motioned for them to follow.

Hermione got up from her seat to make her way out of the Great Hall, walking very slowly so she didn't have to be any closer to her unwanted admirer. Draco walked beside her, not out of any interest to but because he couldn't move forward or backward due to the rest of the seventh years.

"Great. I have to work with the _Mudblood, _again." Hermione heard her partner mutter under his breath. She glared at him before deciding to ignore any comments he said for the rest of the walk.

About five minutes later the students were stopped outside of a large green bush.

"What are we doing another Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ron exclaimed from somewhere in the front. Many people muttered agreements with him while others were just confused as to why there would _be _another one of those in only three years.

Professor Wildheart magically magnified her voice so that it would carry to the students at the back, "No. We aren't having a tournament. This behind me," She patted the mass of green behind her, "Is a maze." Some of the students rolled their eyes. "And you will go in with your partner and make your way through the maze with only the help of that partner.

"Now I want the first three pairs that Professor Lockhart calls out to come up here." She nodded to her assistant who began calling out names.

"Miss Parkinson and Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter and Miss Abbott, Mr. Thomas and Miss Padma Patil." The six people made their way to their teachers with apprehension. When they finally stopped Wildheart made them stand side by side with their partners; taking out her wand she did some intricate wrist movements and let the pairs in.

Lockhart continued to call out names and Wildheart kept on doing the same spell, but nothing seemed to happen to each of the students. Hermione just figured that it was some tracking spell just in case something happened to any of the students.

Finally the last three names were called, "Mr. Weasley and Miss Bulstrode, Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bones, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." Hermione walked up to her professors (she moved closer to Wildheart than to her former professor become professor again).

She felt Draco's arm bump into hers as Wildheart stood them next to each other. Hermione glared when she saw Draco wipe his sleeve in disgust. _Goodness._ She thought, _you would think that he would have grown up._

Wildheart put the spell on the other two pairs and let them go into the maze. She was about to place the spell on Hermione and Draco when Lockhart rushed forward.

"Oh no Vicky! Let me do this one spell. After all we wouldn't want our Professor to become tired, would we?" He asked the two students.

_Oh yes I do._ Hermione thought, _Harry and Ron said that the only spell you can do correctly is a memory charm and I don't want anything to go wrong._

But Professor Wildheart, who knew nothing about their second year, nodded and stepped back to let him do the spell.

Hermione almost whimpered when Lockhart pulled out his wand and started the spell, but knowing that a Malfoy would hear it if she did she held it back. Instead Hermione closed her eyes and started to pray that she wouldn't be killed.

A couple moments passed and Hermione heard a voice, "Mudblood. Stop sleeping and come on. Professor Wildheart told us to go on in." She felt her arm being pulled and opened her eyes to glare at her partner.

"I wasn't _sleeping _Malfoy. I was just thinking." She retorted. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"And you always close your eyes to think. I'm not stupid like some people and I know that the look on your face was either sleepy or scared. And we all know that Gryffindors are… _brave_." He smirked as they walked under the first green arch and into the maze. Once they had passed completely under it Hermione heard the sound of branches scraping against each other. Turning around quickly, she gasped.

Draco, annoyed, turned around, "What's your problem Mudblood—" his eyes widened at what he saw. Or more specifically what he _didn't_ see. The archway they had just come through was now just the same as the other walls. "What are they trying to do?" Draco asked no one in particular, "How nice of them to block off the only exit we know of." He muttered to himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "They're just making sure that we go through the whole maze. It's kind of smart actually."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Only you would think that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you!"

"The likes of me!"

"Yeah. You're a Mud—"

"Oh no. Stop talking right now. You are _not _going off on another 'Pureblood' tangent."

"For your information, _Mudblood_, Malfoys do not go off on tangents. That is a Half-blood or less weakness."

"Sure you don't." Draco glared at Hermione and opened his mouth to say more but Hermione just held up a hand, "Let's just stop talking and finish this maze. The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can be rid of the likes of you." With that the Hogwarts Bookworm stalked off down the trail and Draco had no choice but to follow her.

(1)

_Filthy Mudblood. Always has to have the last word. Can't just bow down to her superiors. Has to be so stinking _logical_. I don't know _how _those crazy 'Love Lunatics' could think that we love each other. Are they blind? Or deaf? After all we always throw insults or hexes at each other. _

Draco decided to pass the time with thoughts of the Mudblood'sdemise until he suddenly ran into something solid in his way. Picking himself up off of the ground and dusting off his black robes he looked up to see Hermione glaring at him as if _he _had done something wrong.

"What's your problem now? Let's all just stop for no reason when people are walking behind us so that they can fall down on the ground."

Hermione glared even harder at Draco, if that was even possible, "I didn't stop for no reason. There is a fork in the maze just ahead and I was thinking of the way we should go."

Draco smirked, "Well, good thing you stopped. Now you can just leave the decision to your superiors."

"Sorry Malfoy, but I don't see any of my _superiors _around at the moment."

"Well I guess you're just as blind as those stupid 'Love Lunatics'."

Hermione coughed, "'Love Lunatics'? Who are they?"

"None of your business." Draco snapped back. Then Draco looked at the fork in the road, "Hmm. Left or right? We shall go right." And he proceeded to do just that. But he didn't get far because Hermione yanked on his arm stopping him from moving.

"No. We're going left. I had already decided that when you ran into me."

"Well, I don't really _care _if you wanted to go left. We're going_ right._"

Hermione glared, "Left."

"Right."

"Left." Hermione punctuated the word with a step closer, her eyes blazing.

"_Right."_ Draco, too, took a step forward.

"_Left." _Another step.

"_RIGHT."_ A step.

"_LEFT!"_ A step. The two were almost nose-to-nose, and the anger in their eyes could have burned a tree. It was then that they heard someone speak.

"_Hermione, _what are you _doing?"_ The aforementioned girl looked to her right--where the voice had come from--and saw Ron standing there with Millicent Bulstrode behind him. Both of their eyes were big.

"Were you about to _kiss_?" Millicent broke the silence. Draco stood their speechless, _What gave her _that _idea?_ He snuck a glance at Hermione and noticed that her cheeks were red.

_Hopefully out of anger…oh good, she's glaring at them._

Draco decided to answer his housemate's question, "Of course we weren't going to kiss. How dense can you get? Have I _ever _said anything nice about the Mudblood before?"

Millicent ducked her head, "Actually you have."

Draco looked taken aback and he felt the surprising and disbelieving looks that were sent his way by the two Gryffindors, "When have I ever done that?"

Millicent blushed, "When you were sleeping on the common room couch in sixth year. In your sleep you said that she was smarter than you and that you had to pick up your studying so you could beat her."

Draco could just _feel_ Hermione's smug gaze and heard what she said under her breath, "And _who's _superior?" so Draco decided to ignore what any of them had just said and changed the subject.

"What are you guys doing back here? You had a huge head start thanks to _someone _over here." He glared at Hermione who glared back.

Millicent looked pointedly at her partner who then scratched the back of his head embarrassingly, "This way," he pointed behind him, "is a dead end. Millicent wanted to go left but I persisted and so we went right."

Hermione was still stuck on the first part of the last sentence, "Since when have you called her Millicent?"

Ron sighed, "Since five minutes ago. We decided to have a truce for the time being so we could get through this stupid maze quicker."

Millicent started walking down the left fork, "Come Ron. We've got lost time that we need to make up." So the pair started running to the left.

Hermione and Draco just stood there standing for a few minutes with disgusted looks on their faces.

"That was very…_weird._" Draco said after a moment of silence. "I don't think Iwant to hear them call each other by their first names _ever _again."

Hermione nodded, a digusted look in her eyes. Neither of them seemed to notice that they had actually agreed on something while they went down the left fork themselves.

(2)

They had come to another fork. Well actually there were three paths to choose from. The two of them just looked at the different paths before Hermione spoke.

"We're going left again."

Draco turned to her defiantly. "No we are going straight."

Hermione shook her head, "You are supposed to go the same way in a maze or else you won't get through it."

Draco glared, "What mazes have _you _gone to? All the ones I have, and that's a lot mind you, if you go the same way you end up going backwards. The way that you're _supposed _to do it is to work counter-clockwise. Left, center, right. Or Left then right. Or right, left, center—"

"I get the point Malfoy. But the question _is_ how do you know this is a wizard maze?" _There's no way he can answer that. _She thought smugly.

"I'll show you how I know." With that he walked into one of the walls, and he went flying back onto the ground.

Hermione stared in shock while Draco continued to talk, "See? I don't think that _muggle_ mazes with green bushes for walls do that. Do you?"

Hermione didn't bother to answer but just started down the left path. Draco rolled his eyes, "You still don't want to admit that I'm smarter than you? Well fine then." when she didn't answer again he just shrugged and continued on straight.

But they should have both gone the same way because when Hermione had only gone ten paces she was yanked back to where she had come from and immediately collided with Draco.

"What are you trying to do!" she yelled at her partner.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was walk a little and then I was yanked back her and was attacked by you!"

Hermione snorted, "Just because Pansy clings to you doesn't mean that _I _will too."

"Actually, I wouldn't _want _you to cling to me." Then he whispered to himself, "One is _enough._"

Hermione heard that last comment no matter how quiet Draco was saying it, "You mean you don't _like _Pansy's company? Oh the poor girl, to love such a cold-hearted man."

Draco's pride was wounded, "Hey! It's not _my _fault that she won't take a hint. I've tried _dozens_ of times to tell her but she never listens!"

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "Maybe you should just tell her straight out? Or find someone else for her to go after. Maybe that Nott fellow?" Hermione gasped, _did I just give that _ferret _advice?_

Draco seemed to be thinking along those same lines by the shocked look on his face. Hermione coughed and decided to change the subject.

"Let's just go on and get his maze over with." Then she walked down the center path.

Draco smirked, "What? You aren't going to argue and say that we have to go left again?"

Hermione shook her head and turned around, "I don't really know if this _is _the correct path but last time I went where I wanted and I also don't know about wizard mazes. So I'm trusting you."

Hermione continued down the path leaving behind a bewildered partner; that was until she was yanked back into him because she had walked to far ahead.

"_MALFOY!_"

(3)

Two hours later Hermione and Draco walked slowly out of the maze, both of them tired out from all the walking and from slamming into each other.

Hermione rushed by a smiling Wildheart and Lockhart who were congratulating them on being the fourth pair out of the maze to sit on a bench that wasn't far away. Of course Draco came along as well because he was tired (also because he didn't want any more bruises).

_I can't wait until we get that _stupid _spell off of us. If it doesn't come off soon I think I might go crazy. _It was then that Hermione spoke.

"Did the professor just say that we were the _fourth pair _out of the maze?" Draco thought for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Oh great. That probably means that we'll be sitting here for _hours _waiting for the rest of the seventh years to come out." He groaned and placed his head in his hands. Hermione just sighed and tried to lean back on a bench that had no back.

Draco just rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. With a flick of the wrist the hard, stone bench turned into a lush green couch. He settled back comfortably in the transfigured couch and saw his partner raise an eyebrow at him. He just raised his back and Hermione sighed.

"Figures." She said. _Figures what?_ Draco wanted to ask but he was just too tired to say anything else. So leaning back even farther into the couch he felt his eyelids droop and his vision began to fade to black.

(4)

Draco woke up to the sound of talking.

"Oh that _is _adorable Lav!" he heard a girl voice say and that voice sounded oddly familiar.

"They're using each other as pillows!" squealed a different girl.

"I wonder if this means anything." A guy's voice said. Draco slowly opened his eyes, still half-asleep. He felt a large mass on his shoulder and when his eyes had opened fully there were lines of brown blocking his vision. _What the?_ He thought.

"Shh! She's waking up." And sure enough the mass on his shoulder started to shift a moment then it slowly lessened until it was gone. Draco's line of sight also was starting to clear as the brown lines whipped out of sight and then back again. Finally the only thing he could see in front of him was something black through the cloud of sleep hovering before his eyelids.

Draco heard someone beside him yawn and a few seconds later he was yawning too. Taking the hand down from before his mouth (his father and mother had told him hundreds of times that no one wanted to see what was left of a meal that he had had recently) he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness from them.

When he could properly see again what he saw frightened him. It seemed that all the seventh years were out of the maze and they were all looking at him. _No. they aren't _all _looking at me. Some of them are looking at…_

Draco looked to his side and almost screamed. There, sitting beside him and still half-asleep as well, was Hermione Granger. _Great. _He thought. _They were talking about me and…_her_ earlier. And that means that _her _head was on my shoulder and mine was on hers…_ he trailed off, _Well, this is just grand. Fate is against me. Now those crazy seventh years will have _another _reason to think that we love each other. I just really hope that Father never finds out about this. I can never explain myself to him. Even though there isn't anything _to _explain_.

Blaise knelt in front of him, "I thought you said you didn't like Granger. And now here you are _snuggling _with her." He smirked.

Draco felt like blushing from the humiliation. But being a Malfoy he pushed that feeling down and decided to act nonchalant.

"_Snuggling?_ Really Blaise. You have sunken to a new low."

Blaise then smiled, "Why thank you Draco. Glad to see that you're still yourself when you're in… _love_."

Draco glared, "You know that that isn't true so why do you go on?"

His friend acted innocent, "What isn't true?" Draco gave up _Whatever. It's not like the whole student body is going to believe me when I deny anyway. Let them believe whatever they want. _I'll _know the truth._

It was then that Professor Wildheart came up to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I have something to tell you."

Hermione rubbed her eyes, "What?" she asked sleepily. Draco rolled his eyes. _She's _still _asleep? Even when people are whispering about her?_

Their Professor didn't seem to notice, "I'm sorry but the spell that keeps you from separating isn't reacting to the counter-spell."

That woke Hermione up and made Draco almost jump to his feet, but it was Hermione that spoke first, "You mean we can't be separated and if we walk more than twenty paces away we'll slam into each other? Oh no…"

Draco glared at the teacher, "And why can't you take the spell off?"

Professor Lockhart stepped up, "We said that the counter-charm wouldn't work. So someone must have messed up on the spell."

_Yeah, and it's _your_ entire fault Professor Quacky._

Wildheart continued, "We have some teachers looking for another counter spell right now. All they need is to give you two a check-up to see what's the problem."

Hermione jumped up, "Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go get those check ups." And she ran off towards the castle and was promptly pulled back again, ramming into Draco.

_I wonder how many bruises I'm going to have at the end of the day?_

(5)

Hermione was sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. She had already had her check up and now it was Draco's turn.

Draco sat on the bed beside hers with Madame Pompfrey waving a wand over his head, a blue light raking over his body. A minute later the Nurse 'tsked'.

"Not good. Seems that instead of flicking the wrist right someone flicked their wrist left at the end of the spell." She noticed the alarmed looks on her patients faces and held up a hand, "But don't worry there are Professors looking for the cure right now."

Madame Pompfrey placed her wand back in the pocket of her white Mediwitch robes. "Well, go on then. There isn't anything else that _I _can do. You'll just have to wait to see what the Professors come up with." She smiled while ushering the two students out of the door, "Now off to lunch."

Hermione heard the door close behind her and a mutter of "Who _did _that spell? I just hope that some cure can be found so I won't have to have those two in here for physical damage."

Hermione frowned. _I'll be surprised if it doesn't come to blows soon too._

They started walking to the Great Hall, trying to ignore the problem of having to spend time with an enemy. Finally arriving at the doors to the hall Hermione sighed and turned to Draco.

"Which table will we sit at?"

Draco hardly thought about the answer before he said it, "Slytherin table of course."

Hermione glared, "Fine. But only for lunch, then at dinner it's to the Gryffindor table."

"Fine." Then Draco, being the gentleman the Malfoy name was partially known for, opened one of the doors and allowed Hermione to go through. He smirked at her look of disbelief.

Once she had gone through the doors he moved ahead of her, leading the way to the Slytherin table, and trying to ignore all the looks and whispering.

"Why is she going with Malfoy to the Slytherin table?"

"Don't you remember? A misfired spell makes it so they can't separate from each other."

"But isn't Hermione a smart witch? How could she have done a spell wrong?"

"Hermione didn't do it. Someone else did…" Those were just from the Gryffindor table. Now the Slytherins, they were louder.

"What is Draco bringing _her _over for?"

"She's unworthy to even _look _at us, let alone _sit_ with us."

"Think on the bright side, the 'golden boy' and his sidekick aren't here to protect her..."

"Well we can't go and attack her or else we'll get detention."

"Yes. But what about…later…"

"Oh just shut up and leave them both alone." Blaise glared at his housemates, which promptly made them shut up. After all he was the best friend of a Malfoy and that was important, at least for the Slytherins.

Draco sent a grateful look to his friend as he sat down; of course he made sure that no one else saw him do that. He heard Hermione sit down beside him but he decided to ignore her.

Blaise wasn't thinking along the same lines, "So Granger, how has your day been?"

Hermione shrugged, "So so. But what do you expect when you have to work with your enemy."

Blaise nodded, "Ah yes. Right. You've been with Draco since early this morning."

Draco glared at his friend and whispered, "Why are you being nice to her? She doesn't deserve it."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "She is human you know. Not some type of monster."

"Are you sure? She has the tongue of one."

"You know. I _can _hear everything you two are saying." The two boys turned to her and met her glare.

"Do I care?" Draco smirked at her outrage expression.

Blaise answered that question, "Of course you do."

Draco and Hermione both stared at him in disbelief, not to mention all the other Slytherins who had been eavesdropping unabashedly.

Draco was the first to talk, "And why do you think that?" Hermione nodded urging Blaise to answer the question.

"Because you brought her here."

"What? I'm sorry, but I didn't give her magic and say that she was to be a witch. That was entirely in the hands of Professor Dumbledore. I know my money can do a lot of things but this? Really Blaise I think you've gone stark mad."

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant that you brought her to this table." Blaise smirked.

"That was only because of the spell." Hermione pointed out.

Draco glared at her, "And then because I don't particularly want to sit with a lot of Gryffindors."

Hermione snorted, "And I've _always _wanted to sit with Slytherins."

"We're sitting at the Gryffindor table during dinner."

"And the only reason you would say that, Draco, is if you cared for her." Blaise crossed his arms.

"Actually, it's because I don't want to have another argument."

"Now you're thinking about her emotional state. You don't want an argument cause you can't stand to see her hurt."

"You know what? Your reasoning is getting weirder and weirder by the minute."

"You know what? Your love for Granger is getting stronger and stronger by the minute."

Hermione had had enough and she stood up, "You know what? _I'm _sick of everyone assuming that we are in love! _And _I'm sick of everyone talking like I'm not here! Just listening to you makes me think that your _both _getting more and more mad by the minute.

"Come on Malfoy. We're going to the Library." She started to walk away, causing Draco to have to follow her or add another bruise to his body.

"The Library? Well goodbye you two lovebirds. I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Blaise called out, laughing, but they just ignored him.

"What do you mean we're going to the Library? I don't want to go there." Hermione turned back to her partner.

"Do you want to get this spell undone?" Hermione smirked when he didn't answer, "Thought so. And for a compromise we will only stay there one hour and then _we _may go wherever you want."

A malicious gleam appeared in Draco's eye, "_Anywhere _I want?"

Hermione didn't answer till she had walked out of the Great Hall. Draco had just about taken her silence for a yes when she abruptly stopped and turned around, causing the Malfoy heir to run into her and not because of the spell.

"No. The _anywhere_ has to be within certain limits."

"What are those limits?" Draco slyly asked.

Hermione sighed, "No Slytherin Common room. No tower where I could be thrown out a window and fall to my death. No secret place that no one knows about beside Slytherins and no torture chambers."

Draco looked perplexed; "There are torture chambers in Hogwarts?"

"What do you think?" Hermione continued walking.

The walk to the library continued in silence, one that Hermione was happy for. _If only I didn't hear his footsteps then I could pretend like he wasn't there. But he's wearing dress shoes and the floor is made of stone._ Hermione sighed.

"What's got you so melancholy? Most girls would be _glad _that they could spend the whole day with me."

Hermione took a moment to answer, "Well, Malfoy, I'm not _most _girls."

"Thank goodness." Draco murmured.

Hermione glared but otherwise decided to ignore his comment. She turned a corner and smiled at the sight in front of her. The Library was just ten footsteps away from where Hermione was standing and she hurried inside; forgetting all about Draco.

(6)

It was a lucky thing that Draco saw his partner speed up and that he walked faster too or else they would be in a heap on the ground—again.

_You would think that she would be tired of the library by now with all the time spent in there. I know that I would go crazy._ Draco thought as he followed Hermione towards the back of the library.

Draco was just about to ask where they were going when Hermione stopped in front of a table that was beside a window looking out towards the Quidditch Pitch. Following her lead Draco lowered himself into the chair opposite Hermione's.

He watched as Hermione lifted her wand and for a moment he panicked, _She's going to kill me! The Mudblood drags me to a secluded corner of the library and will hex me and I will be left here. Not to mention that no one will find me for years…_

His overactive imagination was cut short when Hermione whispered '_Accio_' and a heavy book zoomed towards her (narrowly missing Draco's head in the process) and hit the table; shaking the chairs they were sitting on.

Looking at it Draco raised an eyebrow, "_Charms Mistakes and How to Fix Them_? What a stupid title. Couldn't they have thought of something creative like _Charms: Lethal if Done Wrong--How to Fix your Problems…? _Or even_ Charms for Squibs?_"

Hermione lifted her eyes from the page she was reading in the book to glare at Draco, "Does it really matter what the book is called? If you care so much go and talk to the author."

"That's not a bad idea…I wonder how much money I could make off of that…"

"Malfoy just get a book and read it to find a solution to our problem!" Hermione almost growled.

"…Maybe fifty galleons per book…per book that has to be changed with a new title…all the copies of each book have to have their title change…" Draco sat in his seat a greedy gleam in his eye. He was so absorbed in trying to calculate the amount of money that he didn't hear Hermione speak.

It was only when a large book almost landed on his finger did Draco snap back into reality. He was now looking at the same book that the Gryffindor across from him had. "What's this for?" he asked looking at Hermione with a sneer on his face.

"I already told you. To look for a solution to our problem!" Hermione hissed.

"But isn't that your job? After all you are _lower_ in class then me…"

"You wish."

"You're right, and _since_ I wish you should obey."

"You aren't some Emperor of the World!" Hermione's eyes flashed.

"I'm sure we could change that…" Draco smirked at her anger _it's so easy to get her angry. Ah the power of Malfoys…_

Hermione pulled out her wand and glared, "You will start looking for a cure or else I'll hex you into oblivion."

Draco glared back but consented; opening the book in front of him he muttered under his breath. Hermione turned back to her own book just a moment after that.

He looked down at the words on the page but they didn't make any sense. The words seemed to blur out and in of focus while his eyelids drooped. _I'm really tired…why must libraries always _do _this to me? _Draco thought, _I'm sure that it will be okay for me to close my eyes for a moment…_

Draco placed his head on the open book and a moment later closed his eyes.

(7)

Hermione looked up from her research disappointed. In the hour that she had been looking the only thing that was close to their problem (that she had seen) was when a charm gone wrong had made two people's hands be connected--literally.

What she saw would have been cute—if it was anyone else. Draco Malfoy was laying on his open book hair slightly disheveled from its usual slicked back style and a small smile was on his face.

Hermione smirked at the sight, _oh, lovely blackmail…_ "I wonder if he's dreaming about bunnies, deer and frolicking through a valley of wildflowers?" she laughed.

That was a bad idea because the abrupt sound woke up the Ferret King himself. She quickly cut off her laugh when he jumped up from his resting position and looked around confusedly. _Good. He must still be half-asleep…now how to keep him from possibly hurting me?_

It was then that his eyes alighted on her, "Granger? What are you doing here at the Manor?"

Hermione blinked, "Manor?" _What is he talking about?_

Draco nodded, "Yes. My house. You know big home made of stone with a lot of land surrounding it."

"I know what a Manor is."

Draco smirked, "Of course. You do _know it all._"

"If I didn't know any better than I'd say you believed that last statement."

"Then it's a good thing you know better, isn't it?"

Hermione crossed her arms but didn't rise to the bait. Draco just continued to smirk and began talking again.

"You didn't answer my earlier question. Why are you at my house?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you telling me that your house and Hogwarts have the same style of library?"

"No. Mine is much better. But why did you bring up Hogwarts? We graduated last month." Hermione looked at Draco like he had grown another head. "Remember? You got an award for being the Brightest Witch Hogwarts had seen since Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

Hermione frowned, "But we haven't graduated yet Malfoy."

Draco frowned himself, "Then what was last month?"

"Last month we were all still at home. The seventh year hadn't started. Right now we are in Hogwarts, we have to be partners in the crazy parenting class, we have to take care of an egg, and everyone in Hogwarts seems to think that we love—"

Hermione stopped when a blue light surrounded Draco. A minute later the light was gone and Draco was glaring at Hermione.

"What spell did you put on me?" he demanded.

"I didn't put any spell on you! I've been looking for a cure to _our_ messed up spell."

"Well someone had to put a spell on me to make me think that it was after Graduation and that _this,_" Draco looked around in disgust, "was my home and that we could actually be…_civil _to each other."

Hermione met Draco's blue eyes with her own as a look of understanding was shared, "Blaise." They both said at the same time.

"When I get my hands on him…." Draco scowled.

"Well It won't do any good to go after him now. He's probably hiding someplace where we can never find him." Hermione sighed, "What is it with everyone trying to get us together?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know but it is really getting on my nerves. I think I'll have a _chat _with Blaise later on today."

Hermione sighed, "Well, the hour in the library is up. Where do you want to go?" she said dejectedly.

Draco thought for a moment, then looked out the window that was to his right.

Oh no…Hermione desperately thought, please don't say it. Please don't say… 

Draco turned back to Hermione, "The Quidditch Pitch. We're going flying."

Somebody help me… 

(8)

Draco almost grinned at the thought of flying. But of course since he was a Malfoy he couldn't do that. So he kept his face impassive. He walked down the Hogwarts hallways quickly until he thought about his partner.

Looking over his shoulder he could see Hermione almost running to keep up with his pace. Sighing he slowed down and thought _Sometimes I really wish that Mafloys weren't taught any manners. I have to slow down because of a Mudblood._

He smirked as he heard Hermione catch her breath as she slowed down her own walking to stay behind him. Rolling his eyes, Draco stopped walking until Hermione was beside him, then he continued to walk at her pace.

And the Mudblood doesn't even notice. What's the point in being a gentlemen if no one ever appreciates it?

After a few more minutes of walking the two of them were in the Entrance Hall. Draco reached for the handle of the door leading outside when a voice called out.

"Draco! Granger!" The first mentioned turned around to see Blaise running towards them.

He really should have hid for a couple more hours… 

Blaise skidded to a stop right in front of Hermione causing her to jump back in surprise.

"Sorry Granger." He said before turning to Draco, "Where are you two going now?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You have a lot of courage _Zabini_. Are you sure you weren't sorted into Gryffindor? Even _I_ wouldn't have come out of hiding so soon if I had put a spell on a Malfoy."

Blaise winced at the sound of his last name coming from his best friend, and smiled sheepishly after Draco had finished speaking. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Would you really hurt me?"

Growling, Draco crossed his arms, "You want to bet?"

Hermione stepped between the two of them, "Oh just stop it. Malfoy your hour will turn into thirty minutes if we don't get going _now_."

"Fine. But let's make sure you know that the _only _reason I'm going right now is that I really want to fly for an hour." Draco said as he turned to the doors, opened them, and allowed Blaise and Hermione to go out before him.

The three of them continued walking towards the Quidditch Pitch; Blaise was talking while Draco glared at his friend, and Hermione was just looking at the Forbidden Forest.

Finally arriving at the famous piece of land that, just this morning, had a maze on it Draco and Blaise lifted their wands and a minute later two Firebolts were zooming across the grounds of Hogwarts.

After catching their brooms the two Slytherin boys turned to Hermione. Blaise smiled as he asked, "Do you have a broom that you can use Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. Draco looked at his enemy since the First Year. _Her whole body is tense. Is she frightened about something? _

"Werewolf got your tongue Mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The correct term is 'Cat got your tongue?' Malfoy."

"And I care?" Draco crossed his arms.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. Live in your own little world. Where the ferrets run free."

"Well, It's better than letting you run free."

"Come now Draco, you know you don't really mean that." Blaise said.

"Don't get started, Blaise." Draco growled. Blaise raised his hands in front of himself.

"Okay. I can take a hint." The Slytherin looked as if he were going to say something else when a shout was heard.

"BLAISE ZABINI!" The three on the Quidditch Pitch simultaneously turned their heads towards the castle where an unknown person was running towards them.

When the person got closer it turned out to be a young girl. _A little Hufflepuff girl._ Draco thought and then sneered, hoping to scare off the third year.

But Blaise didn't seem to have the same idea, "Yes? Do you need something?"

The girl was hunched over, hands on her knees while she caught her breath. Finally she straightened up and flinched upon seeing Draco's sneer.

"Um…someone told me to come to you…" The girl looked uncertainly at Hermione and Draco. Blaise, seeing her hesitancy to talk, smiled.

"Would you like to whisper it in my ear?" The Hufflepuff nodded before standing on tiptoe to reach Blaise's ear.

After a minute or two of the whispering Draco became impatient. "Are you quite finished yet?" he snapped.

"Malfoy!" Hermione glared, "No need to be so rude. She needs to speak to him."

Blaise pulled his head back and, smiling again, he said, "How about we continue this inside? You can talk without anyone having the chance to hear you." The small girl nodded while Blaise took her elbow and steered her towards the castle.

When the two were left alone Hermione looked at her watch, "You only have 50 minutes left Malfoy."

Draco turned outraged eyes onto his 'partner', "What! But we haven't had a chance to fly at all. I still have 60 minutes left."

Hermione looked pointedly at him, "We've been on the Pitch."

"Well, that's just—"

"49 minutes." Draco glared at her.

"Fine." He ran a hand through his hair, messing up his hair even more, "Well, if you don't have a broom then why don't you use Potter's or Weasley's broom?"

Hermione looked around, "Well, they…they don't like me to use their brooms."

Draco growled, "Then use a school one."

She crossed her arms, "You know that those are locked up."

"Use 'alohamora'."

"It's not that easy. They wouldn't have the brooms locked up if the spell was that simple."

Draco thought for a moment, then sighed, "Then we will share a broom."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Can't I just not fly and sit in the stands?"

"No. If I had to research then you have to fly."

"You were sleeping most of the time." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, no one said you couldn't sleep on the broom."

Seeing that she had been beat, Hermione tried for a different approach, "What if I fall off?"

"You won't. Your arms will be around me."

"What if I let go?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Will you let go?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but then she abruptly closed her mouth and sighed before shaking her head.

"See. Nothing to worry about." Draco swung up on his broom. "Now just get on behind me."

Hermione still looked doubtful, "You know. I don't think that there is enough room on the broom."

Draco looked behind him at the space that was left, "And I don't think that you're that large. _Just get on_."

Hermione took a step back, "You know what? I've just remembered that Ron and Harry wanted to meet me in the common room after lunch. I'd better go."

"Stop. You can't go any further anyways. Remember the spell?"

"Dang." Hermione frowned while Draco smirked.

"Exactly. And since I want to fly, _we are flying_." Draco stopped for a moment as he contemplated what to say next, "Or are you afraid?"

Hermione glared, "I'm not afraid."

"Then why do you keep giving excuses?"

"I said I'm not afraid."

Draco smirked, "_Prove it_."

Hermione hesitated only for a moment before she stomped up to the floating broom and sat on it sidesaddle, after all she didn't have the right type of clothing on to straddle it.

Draco didn't seem to notice how she sat however, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Hermione was just about to deliver a comeback when Draco kicked off the ground and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

After a few minutes Draco winced. _Her arms are blocking off my circulation. Gosh. You would think that the world is going to end with the way she's acting._

More time passed and Draco was finding it even harder to breathe. Right before he thought he would pass out he made an attempt to speak, "Granger….can't breathe, about to pass…out…" _That sounded like a frog speaking…_ the Slytherin thought.

The feeling of being squeezed to death didn't change and Draco wondered if perhaps she hadn't heard him. He was about to repeat what he had said when the ability to breathe suddenly came back to Draco.

There was silence while Harry Potter's Rival took large gulps of air to bring life back into his legs (which had been asleep for the last ten minutes). But soon after Draco steadied his frenzied breathing a small voice was heard.

"Sorry Malfoy…I don't mean to kill you but…"

Eyes alight with evil curiosity Draco replied with a smirk on his face." But what?"

He could feel how uncomfortable the Muggleborn witch was with this conversation, but that didn't mean that Draco was going to leave her alone.

_Oh, no. I'm going to find _pleasure_ from her discomfort. Maybe I could use it as blackmail…_

"I didn't say 'but'!" Hermione yelled from behind him.

Draco frowned, "So much for the small voice…I knew I should've sounded less evil…" he murmured.

He heard an outraged gasp and a shocked whisper, "You were trying to get some information for _blackmail_ weren't you?"

_How does she see through me like that? Must be why she's so smart…or is it _because _she's so smart. I might as well just forget about it, no point in trying to figure out how the Mudblood works. After all--I won't be seeing her after school. _Draco smiled, _And less than a year till I graduate too. Freedom from Potter, Weasley, and especially the Mudblood is just around the corner._

"I take that as a yes." Draco ignored the comment and concentrated on the feeling of flying. It wasn't but a few moments later that he felt arms around his waist again. Sighing Draco looked over his shoulder and saw…nothing.

_What? _It was after that thought that he felt the Mudblood pressed against his back, her arms wrapped tightly around him again. _Is she afraid of something? Maybe of heights? _

"How many cows are grazing under us?" Draco asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Hermione answered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Just answer the question."

"Three?"

"There aren't any under us. We're over the Forbidden Forest. Are your eyes closed?"

"What does it matter if they are?"

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "It matters a great deal." _If they are then I know that you are afraid of heights or something, _he continued in his head. "So are they closed or not?"

There was a strained silence for five minutes before the boy heard a whisper, "Yes."

Knowing that she was indeed afraid of something Draco continued to think. _Afraid of Heights? No, I've seen her up in the Astronomy Tower without shaking or clinging onto the Weasel. And she _can't _be afraid of me, after all she slapped me in the third year. But it has to be something…_

About half an hour passed before he finally guessed what it might be. _Flying! It has to be. Everything that she said before we got on the broom points to it._ The Slytherin smirked, "I'll just keep that to myself till the right time."

"Keep what to yourself?" He heard the witch behind him say.

Draco panicked _I can't tell her I've figured out what she is afraid of…Think!_

"I was just thought of the right way to tell Pansy to leave me alone." He lied.

"Already? And you're prepared for the reaction you'll get? Surprising." Draco could hear the unbelief in her voice.

"Yes. I did." Draco almost growled, _Can't she just believe me once in a while?_

"When are you going to tell her?" He felt her shift her position behind him.

Not wanting to tell the Mudblood a 'when' that would never exist. Draco decided to change the subject. He looked at his watch, "My hour's up." Then he turned the broom back towards the school, and the delusional people residing there.

(9)

Hermione gratefully sat down on the bench at the Gryffindor table with a sigh. _Dinner. What a good thing to eat food, especially after an exhausting afternoon. I hope this spell is taken off soon. I'm not sure if I could live through another flying episode._

She shivered at the memory of that dreadful hour where she actually had to rely on Draco Malfoy. _Not to mention that the four hours afterwards was only a little better. _

After making it off Malfoy's Firebolt safely Hogwart's famous bookworm had promptly fainted (and right into her partners arms too). When she had wakened Hermione saw the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing and an angry Draco sitting in a chair by the side of the bed.

The Slytherin had then glowered at her for ten minutes before saying "Thanks to you I had to carry you here…when classes had just ended. Now the student body has _another _reason to think that we're…_together._"

He had spat out the last word as if just saying it sealed their doom.

_Malfoy was acting like it was _my _fault. He's the one who just _had_ to go flying! If it weren't for him I would've found the cure for the curse. _She wouldn't even think of the fact that she could've just told him that she doesn't like flying.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Ron's voice, "I take it you haven't found the cure yet?"

Hermione turned around to see Ron and Harry standing behind her, and then she looked beside her where Draco was sitting. She looked pointedly at her redheaded friend and was about to say something when Draco spoke.

"Yes, Weasley. We've found the cure, but since we've spent so much time together _Hermione _and I decided that the student body was correct and that we are _hopelessly _in love with each other." He smirked then turned to look out a window.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there for a few moments with blank faces. But the meaning of the words said, which were dissected carefully in their brains, brought different reactions (and not what you would expect) from them.

Ron blushed while remembering the time beside the lake when he had spied on _them_ and the 'moment' that he and Millicent Bulstrode had walked into just this morning.

Harry had an odd smile on his face while he congratulated the two saying, "Even though I'm not sure I really approve of the choice, Hermione, I know that you're a big girl and know your own heart. So I wish you happy with him."

Hermione on the other hand was absolutely furious. She sat there for a few minutes while Harry finished his little congratulatory speech and Ron finally got all the blood to rush out of his face. Then she glared at her Slytherin classmate, grabbed him by the shoulders (causing his eyes to widen while he was turned towards her) and shook Draco forcefully while screaming in his face.

"That is one of the most _despicable _things anyone has ever done to me! To blatantly lie about something serious like that—and in front of my _friends _no less!—and then sit there calmly and not even worry about what people will say! You know it's not just my rep that you will hurt with that, but yours too!" Then for the grand finale Hermione reared back her arm and slapped Draco causing his head to jerk to the left. Glaring one last time she stomped out of the Great Hall, and leaving the Ferret King behind.

Karana: Well, there's the chapter. And it's almost 24 pages on Word! Gosh. That's the most I've ever done before. And I wouldn't expect it often, but then again it really depends on how much I have to put in the chapter. Well, just to tell you **MILLICENT IS NOT THE GIRL I WAS TALKING ABOUT FOR RON. **I'm sorry if you wanted her to be, but that just sounds weird…unless you all want that…

Well, I'm thinking that I'll just stop with the voting for what the egg should turn into, because I think the answer is loud and clear. The results:

**_Baby-22 votes_**

**_Phoenix-11 votes_**

_**Dragon-6 votes**_

_**Ferret-11 votes**_

_**Each other-2 votes**_

_**Candy-1 vote**_

_**Perfect Book-2 votes**_

_**Love Between Draco and Hermione-4 votes**_

_**Dung-1 vote**_

So I guess that **'Baby' wins**. Sorry to those who wanted something else, but it was a poll so the majority wins. I would like some ideas for **Ron's new girl. **if you see any mistakes with the format (if something needs to be italicized or doesn't make sense) please tell me in the review so i can fix it.


	14. Chapter 14

Karana Belle: well, I want to thank you all for getting me past 200 reviews! I'm a very happy person right now. I never expected to get this many. Well, Redleef was my 200th reviewer, but since you all helped getting me this high I have a gift. This chapter is **dedicated** to all you reviewers! I love you guys! Warning: A certain photographer appears in this chapter.

(0)

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Fourteen

Draco Malfoy sat on the bench in disbelief. He had only been slapped by a girl once before, and that was by the same Hermione Granger. The whole Great Hall was silent. No one was expecting to hear the sound of a slap reverberating against the walls. Finally someone broke the rather _awkward _silence by saying loudly,

"Must be a lover's tiff. After all, this _is _Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger we're talking about." There were murmurs of agreement around the hall until the students (and teachers) went back to their meals, chatting like usual.

That is everyone except Draco. Even Harry and Ron seemed to forget the part that they had, inadvertently, played. The Slytherin sat there for the remainder of dinner, staring into space and subconsciously rubbing his cheek.

He would have continued to sit there after the meal finished and everyone filed out of the hall had Blaise not stopped by. Blaise waved his hand in front of his friend's face, but Draco still sat there.

So, using the first thing that came to his mind, Blaise called out, "Thinking about a certain Gryffindor, Draco?" The boy being spoken to jumped up, anger in his eyes.

"Blaise! I already told you that I don't like her!"

Blaise smirked a little and held up his hands, "Who said anything about liking her? I figured you were thinking of ways to hurt her." He had pulled his own arms behind his back and had his fingers crossed by this point in the speech.

Draco's eyes seemed to loose focus, "Yeah…hurt…" he trailed off rubbing his cheek again.

Blaise nodded approvingly at the almost whispered comment. And after looking around to see that there was no one else in the Great Hall, beside the house-elf who used a charm to get rid of stains, he draped an arm across his friend's shoulder. Steering Draco out of the hall Blaise said, "Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow." No one even thought of the idea that Draco and Hermione were apart.

(1)

Hermione ran through the halls in a huff. _Of all the stupid things to say. I thought that he hated the idea almost, if not as much, as I do. It's not something to joke about! _

She slowed down her steps as a stitch appeared in her side. Walking for a few more minutes Hermione let her thoughts continue on in this vein. Then when she stopped to lean against the wall and catch her breath a new thought entered her head.

_What about Harry and Ron's reactions?_ She sighed and slid down to the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest. _Do they really think that I …._love…_him? Well, if I did at least I would know they approved. But the problem is…_I don't.

Rubbing her temples to try and alleviate a headache Hermione could feel coming she thought of what she had done. She grimaced. _I guess it was a little stupid to actually slap him. After all he wasn't trying to kiss me or anything. I really need to learn how to control my temper. _

Hermione sighed again, "I guess I should apologize, even if he might not deserve it." She was about to walk to the Seventh year Gryffindor tower when someone spoke.

"Miss Granger. What are you doing here?" Lifting her head Hermione looked into the concerned eyes of her Head of House.

"Professor McGonagall," She looked around and noticed that she was outside her Professor's office, "May I…speak to you?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled a small smile that was only reserved for outside the classroom setting and nodded as she opened the door.

A few moments passed as they got settled in their respective chairs with mugs filled with Hot chocolate in their hands. Puzzled, Hermione asked about them.

"Oh, I always have a cup of hot chocolate before bedtime," The Deputy Headmistress smiled while taking a sip, "It calms the nerves somewhat and prepares me for sleep. Not to mention it tastes good."

Hermione chuckled as she too sipped from the mug. Silently she agreed with the last tidbit of information. Another few minutes rolled by until the Professor placed her cup down.

"Now, Hermione, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione lowered her eyes and took a big gulp of her hot chocolate; spluttering as it scalded her tongue and throat.

"Don't drink so fast." McGonagall reprimanded softly as she flicked her wand at her student. The burning in Hermione's mouth faded away from the light healing spell. Smiling her thanks the Bookworm placed down her own cup and shifted in her seat till she became comfortable.

When that was accomplished she cleared her throat, "Well, I don't really know why I want to talk to you, but I guess that I want to talk to someone who will try to understand my problem." Hermione watched as her teacher nodded, and, after hesitating a moment, the younger Gryffindor began her tale.

She talked about all that had been happening and what she felt about all the talk of her and "_Malfoy_, _that git_." Hermione also ranted on about how she had to spend almost the whole day with the same person and how annoyed she was that he wouldn't even help her find a cure for the 'curse'.

Stopping for a moment, her eyes thoughtful, Hermione asked a question to something that she hadn't noticed in her anger, "Professor, how come I was able to run off after the Great Hall incident if we were still 'connected' together?"

McGonagall tapped her chin, "Well, do you remember when you were younger and you would accidentally do magic?" Hermione nodded, and the Professor continued, "Do you know why that happened?"

"Harry said that it happened when someone was angry or sad."

"Exactly. And I'm sure that you were very angry at dinner this evening."

"So what you're saying, Professor, is that because I was so angry I broke the spell?"

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Yes."

Hermione sat there for a moment or two until her Head of House spoke again. "I can understand how frustrated you're feeling at the moment."

The student raised an eyebrow, so Minerva continued, "When I was a student here I had the same problem."

"You mean that people thought that you loved a Slytherin?"

"Yes. I was in my sixth year at the time. His name was Daniel. People figured we loved each other because…well, actually I've never figured out why they thought it."

Hermione chuckled, while listening to the rest of the story, "Well, we were partnered for a Potions Project that lasted for the whole year, and then the students started saying we loved each other. They eventually stopped, but it was a hard time. Very stressful."

Hermione frowned, trying to think how she would have felt if people said that Malfoy and her loved each other for two whole years. Then, hopefully, Hermione asked a question, "And you guys didn't love each other, right?"

Her professor looked at the bottom of her empty mug, "Not at the time, no."

Hermione's happiness faded, "What do you mean 'Not at the time'?"

"Well," the teacher seemed somewhat reluctant to answer, "A couple years after we graduated we met again.

"I was working at the ministry at the time, and so was he. Our departments had to work together often and we were always picked to represent our department."

Hermione sighed " And you fell in love."

McGonagall placed her mug on the table beside her, "Yes, but that's not the point. It might have worked out that way for my husband and I, but it doesn't mean it will happen to you."

The girl stared at the wall for a few minutes before standing up, "Thank you for the talk Professor. It's a shame I'm not having your class anymore."

"Yes. Sometimes I think that Albus doesn't think things through. This is one of those times. I hope that you are still studying seventh year Transfiguration."

Hermione nodded while she opened the door, "Goodnight Professor." She then walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Minerva tapped the mugs with her wand, watching them disappear. Then she too went to bed.

(2)

Draco sat down on his bed, relived. To say that his day had been odd would be an understatement. First of all he had to spend the whole day with Hermione Granger of all people and was even slapped by her.

He looked around the room, glad that all the other seventh years were still in the common room, and noticed a lump at the foot of his bed. Bending closer Draco almost smacked himself.

"The egg…of course." Draco picked it up and glared at it. _I think I'll give that _Mudblood_ this thing. _So, picking up a quill, he hastily wrote a short note and sent it and the egg to it's other 'keeper'.

Sighing Draco flopped down on the bed, kicking his shoes off at the same time. "Maybe I'll be lucky and we won't have much to do in class tomorrow…"

(3)

Hermione walked into the girls' dormitory and sighed. _If only we didn't have this horrible parenting class. And if Parvati, Padma, and Lavender didn't believe that I loved Malfoy._

Looking at her bed she saw one of the _Lariza _eggs on it; a note on top. Picking up the note Hermione read:

_Dear Mudblood, _

_I've changed my mind and decided to send the egg to you. I couldn't send it via Crabbe and Goyle because they didn't know the password. _

_Next time you won't be so lucky, they'll be coming around to pick up the egg when I want it back. _

_Draco Malfoy_

_(Thank you for that slap earlier, I've always wanted you to do that.)_

Hermione grimaced; she could just _hear _his sarcastic voice saying that last line. "And who does he think he is? Bossing me around. Well, mister, you're going to get the egg when _I _don't want it." Nodding to herself she got dressed for bed.

(4)

The morning of October 18 dawned bright and clear. But with the nice weather forecast the day was cold. Hermione jumped out of bed when she awoke and was attacked with an onslaught of cold air. Shivering she quickly gathered some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

While slowly getting ready for the day Hermione thought back over the last month. Needless to say the parenting class went horribly. Almost everyday was spent trying to get along with your partner. _If I didn't know better I'd think that Professor Wildheart is just wasting time till the eggs hatch. _

Also Lockhart's attentions were still a part of everyday life, maybe even more pronounced as time went on. Hermione, in a month, had received a total of 16 letters from the 'Yo-Yo Boy' (luckily none of them were musical).

Ron still seemed to pop up beside Hermione whenever he could. It almost seemed like every time she turned around…there he was. _It does get kind of annoying to _always _have him around, but he is one of my best friends, and since Harry isn't around as often…_

Harry, well, the only times that Hermione actually saw him outside their sole class was during meals and sometimes in the common room; but even then it was rare. "I wonder what he's up to?" the Gryffindor girl said to herself. But after five minutes of thinking and no answer turning up Hermione decided to ask Harry herself the next time they talked.

_Which is today!_ After breakfast was over it was a Hogsmeade weekend. And because of some 'surprise' that Dumbledore wanted to show to the school everyone was being forced to go to breakfast.

_Thinking of breakfast _Hermione thought, _the _Lariza _egg has changed a lot. _The egg in question had two red blotches the size of a snitch and a green one. _It serves Malfoy right that there is more red than green. _Hermione fumed to herself, _I've spent more time taking care of it._

Hermione finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs into a deserted common room. "Guess everyone is already in the Great Hall." Shrugging she started out the portrait hole when someone shouted.

"Wait up!" Stopping and looking over her shoulder Hermione saw Ron running down the boy dormitory steps. After catching up with her Ron grinned. Hermione smiled back and continued on her way, knowing that the Weasley was following.

"So, why did you have detention last night again?" Hermione asked her friend after a few silent moments.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well, I was walking back to the common room, five minutes _before _curfew, when Snape decided to turn a corner and say I was breaking the rules. But I wasn't!" Ron crossed his arms, " He's always giving Harry and I detentions for no reason. Not to mention…"

Hermione heard the change of tone in her friend's voice and looked up to see the looming figure of their Potions Master.

"Well, it seems that Mr. _Weasley's _detention did nothing to help him, so he will be spending the next three Fridays in the same fashion." With that Professor Snape disappeared around the corner.

The two Gryffindors stood motionless for a few moments, Ron fuming and Hermione trying to suppress her amusement. During this silence the rapid sound of footsteps was heard.

Startled, Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Ginny running around the corner. The sixth and seventh year slid to a stop and waited for a second to catch their breath.

"Come on!" Ginny said, pulling on Hermione's arm, "All the seventh years are to be in the Great Hall in ten minutes!"

"Is there anyone else in the seventh year tower?" Harry asked. At Hermione and Ron's negative answer Harry continued, "Good. Then we don't have to wake anyone up. But we'll have to run to make it to the Great Hall in time."

At these words the four of them set a break neck speed and arrived at the doors to the Great Hall with three minutes to spare. When they were about to enter an arrogant voice was heard.

"Mudblood!" Hermione, rolling her eyes, turned to see her partner walking towards them with Blaise Zabini right behind.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione asked a little too sweetly.

"This egg is a burden." Draco gestured to what he was holding in his arms, " I don't see why we can't fry it up for breakfast."

Hermione glared at her partner, "I don't see why we can't just fry _you _up for breakfast." She smirked, "after all, you are just a burden." And with that the seventh year girl turned 180 degrees and pushed open the Great Hall doors her robes flowing out behind.

Of course the three other Gryffindors followed, and the last thing Ginny heard Malfoy say before the doors shut in his face were, "A burden? Well, we'll see about that…" but taking it for a good thing she decided to forgo telling Hermione.

(5)

Draco sat down at the end of the Slytherin table—_Thankfully I'm far away from Pansy_—just in time to see the Headmaster stand up. Dumbledore was smiling, and a decisive –_and annoying_—twinkle in his eye.

Everyone fell silent at Dumbledore's rise (except for Moaning Myrtle who was heard from the pipes in the walls) and looked expectantly at him. Seeing that all attention was on him, Professor Dumbledore started to speak.

"Good morning. I would like to thank you all for coming at my request this morning. Though I'm sure some of you would have liked to fill up on sweets," A few giggles could be heard, "But I assure you that what I have to say will be worth your time.

"There is going to be a costume contest on Halloween night—" excited whispers filled the room, so Dumbledore raised his voice, " only for the sixth and seventh years though." A collective groan sounded through the student body.

The Headmaster chuckled and tried to mollify the students, "But you will all have your chance at one point, and I need people to judge for us. So naturally I thought the first through fifth years could vote on their favorite costume."

He allowed the teenagers to talk for a moment and just when a few students stood up as though to leave Dumbledore spoke, "And furthermore, it is mandatory for all seventh years to participate." Albus looked around for a moment at the few groans then dismissed all but the oldest students.

After the last stragglers had left to start their day Dumbledore continued, "Rules are that you must have you costume by Halloween, which gives you two weeks. Also, you may only buy what you need at Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade, no sabotaging anyone's costume, and remember to be creative." Then the old man sat down in his high-backed chair and proceeded to finish his breakfast.

The students, taking this as a dismissal, began talking at once and moving towards Hogsmeade or their respective towers to get what they would need and to start thinking of ideas.

Draco stood up with Blaise as the later started moving away. They had walked out of the castle and started towards Hogsmeade before Blaise spoke, "What are you going to go as, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy shrugged and replied, "I was hoping to go to the bookstore in Hogsmeade to get an idea, and if that doesn't work I'll have to find some other means." The talking stopped for a moment as two third year boys ran past them, after they were alone again Draco continued, "What are you going as?"

Blaise smiled, "I'm going to the fabric store, I've already got my idea." Draco opened his mouth to say something when Blaise held up a hand, "And no, I'm not going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise."

Sighing the Malfoy gave up any chance of finding out, _after all, _he thought, _I never did find out how Blaise knew everything about everyone._

(6)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny weaved through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. The four of them entered Honeydukes, planning to stock up on sweets to last till the next visit. After browsing for a couple of minutes Hermione looked up and saw Ron. Looking around some more she noticed that both Harry and Ginny were missing.

"Ron," Hermione said after a moment, "Did you see Harry and Ginny leave?"

Ron frowned, "No. But I wouldn't worry. They're around somewhere."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response, "You're so _caring, _Ron."

Ron smiled, "I know, aren't I?" He turned back to the sweets for a second then looked at Hermione again, "You do know I was joking right?" When his friend, who was trying to decided between buying sugar quills or chocolate frogs, didn't say anything he sighed and muttered, "I _love_ being ignored."

After making a decision and grabbing a handful of sugar quills, Hermione went to the counter to buy it. Ron showed up a second later.

After paying for the sweets the two of them left the store and stood outside the doorway.

"Why don't we split up to get ideas for our costumes?" Hermione asked.

Ron thought for a few moments before speaking, "Sure. We can meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. Ginny and Harry might even show up."

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry, they're big kids now. They can take care of themselves." She then walked off and barely heard Ron's comment.

"And this from the girl who was worrying about them not more than ten minutes ago."

Hermione chuckled quietly to herself while making her way to the bookstore. Upon entering the doors she heard the ending of a familiar jingle (I wonder what…what's the flavor of the Bott?) and sighed. _They need to think of better advertisement._

While trying to ignore the Wizido (wizard radio) Hermione walked towards the section of books labeled 'Costumes'.

Upon turning the corner the Gryffindor saw that there was a handful of Hogwarts students skimming the books. Forgoing the niceties of greeting each one, Hermione looked at the different titles showcased. _Hmm...This looks like it might have a lot of ideas. _She thought sarcastically. The book she pulled out was heavy and almost the size of one textbook for History of Magic.

Hermione walked towards one of the many tables that littered the bookstore and dropped the book down. Looking at the title more clearly she frowned and read _Costumes Made Easy_.

"Well, Let's see if this is true." Hermione muttered before opening the book to a random page. What she saw caused her to hold her breath. The word _Seraph _was written at the top of the page in flowing letters. Then there was a picture that took up half of the page. It showed a woman in a simple, yet elegant gown. The skirt was long and full, while the bodice was long sleeved and had a small cluster of stars in the middle of the chest of the bodice. Beautiful angel wings adorned the lady. Though there was no jewelry worn the effect of the dress was astounding.

Smiling to herself, Hermione fingered the page. _I think I've found my costume. _She looked at the text on the page:

_How to make: _

_Have some material ready for the transfiguration. _

_Hold your wand in your hand. _

_Wave the wand to the right, then left, then right again. Write _Seraph _with your wand and then say the word _vestitus.

_The costume should come out perfectly. Good luck on your special night! _

Hermione sighed in relief. _I'm glad that I don't have to look for a costume anymore. Who would've known that the _Costume's Section _of this bookstore would have been important. Now, I need to make a copy of this page so I don't have to buy the book._

The bookworm grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag and placed it on the table. Hermione pulled out her wand, tapped the page in the book once, and then drew a circle on the parchment. After muttering the spell (_imitor_) the parchment glowed for a moment before showing the same information from the book.

"Copying from a book, Mudblood?" Hermione slammed _Costumes Made Easy_ shut and turned around to glare at her partner.

"So what if I am?" she challenged.

Draco smirked, "Oh, it's just that you can lose a lot of money for doing that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just for your information, I pay them for every page I copy."

Draco, being beat, decided to change the subject. His eyes alighted on the parchment. Picking it up, he sneered, "Seraph? You're going to be an angel for the Halloween Costume Contest?" He laughed when Hermione snatched the paper out of his hands, "Sounds more Christmas like, doesn't it?"

Hermione frowned, "No one said that the costume had to be scary. Don't you know that every year thousands of Muggle girls dress up as princesses for Halloween?"

Draco sniffed arrogantly, "I don't bother with the likes of _them._" He preceded to brush off imagined flint from his robes. Hermione glowered.

"You are just…so _racist!_" Hermione tightened her fists, "All you purebloods do is put down others who aren't 'as good as you'. You'd think that you all would _grow up_!" She stormed out of the bookstore, the parchment floating to the ground.

(7)

Draco blinked as he watched Hermione run off. _That was sudden. She really needs to control her temper._ Shrugging, Draco looked at the book left on the table more closely. _Costumes Made Easy…hmm…might as well look through the book._ He opened up the book and looked at the man in black with a cape on the page.

Smirking for joy, Draco preceded to copy the page for later. _This costume will do nicely for the contest._ He thought as he folded the parchment into quarters. He was about to leave the bookstore when he remembered something. _Oh, the Mudblood's parchment. Better grab it before someone else finds it and uses the idea._

So Draco bent down, picked up the piece of paper from off the floor, and made his way out the door.

And lying beside the _Costume's Made Easy _book were two bronze knuts.

(8)

Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks; she was still angry. _I need to calm down._ She berated herself, _He's always been this way, and has never changed…but it _is _annoying to hear him put '_inferior'_ people down. One of these days I'm going to slap him!_

You slapped him last month. And don't forget third year… 

Hermione sighed and tried to alleviate the pain in her head by rubbing her temples, but to no avail.

"Hey! You're standing in the way!" Hermione turned to look behind her. There was a group of Hogwarts students waiting impatiently for her to move.

"Sorry. I didn't know I'd stopped walking." Hermione was about to move when one of the boys said something.

"Hey, aren't you Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded and almost screamed at the boy's next words, "No wonder you have a headache. Someone had said you got into a lover's quarrel with Draco Malfoy in the bookstore."

Hermione didn't bother to say anything back and just moved out of the younger students way. _Oh, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma…you'd better be _far _away from me or else—_Hermione didn't get to finish her thought for someone called out.

"Granger." The Gryffindor turned to see Blaise walking towards her. When he came closer he frowned, "You look awful. Need to talk about it?"

Hermione stood there and blinked for a moment, "What makes you think I need to talk about anything?" she asked curiously.

Blaise smiled, "I know the signs. Not to mention I heard about the 'lover's tiff' between you and Draco."

Hermione glared, "It was not a lover's tiff."

"I never said it was. Just quoting others. So, do you?" Blaise responded.

"Do I quote people?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"No. Do you want to talk? I have the problem of confusing other with my questions—need to fix that." Blaise added the last part under his breath.

Hermione thought for a moment, "But why would I talk to you of all people? How do I know you won't tell the whole school everything I say?"

Blaise placed a finger on his chin, "Now that is a problem…my word won't be enough, but how about the word of almost every student in this room?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How could they give their word about what

Hermione thought for a moment, "But why would I talk to you of all people? How do I know you won't tell the whole school everything I say?"

Blaise placed a finger on his chin, "Now that is a problem…my word won't be enough, but how about the word of almost every student in this room?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How could they give their word about what _you _will do?"

"Because most of them have come to me for the answers to their problems. I _am _very well-known for good advice."

Hermione laughed, "It's very hard to believe that a Slytherin would willingly help others."

Blaise Shrugged, "Not all Slytherins are evil little gits; just the majority." The seventh-year boy closed his eyes for a moment, then grinned, "I have a way to convince you to believe me. You remember that girl who came to me on the Quidditch Pitch last month?" Hermione nodded, "Well, she wanted some help and help her I did."

The bookworm looked around at all the students crowding the building. _Neither Harry, Ron, or Ginny are here yet, so…_ "Alright Blaise. I'll talk to you."

Blaise offered his arm, "Well, if you will just follow me…"

(9)

Ron stumbled into the Three Broomsticks, rubbing his arms to keep the blood flowing, "It's so cold outside." He muttered.

"Not really, but I must be colder for you, due to the condition of your clothes." A voice said. Ron glared and spun around to see Draco.

"What does that mean?" Ron spluttered.

Draco smirked, "Whatever you _want _it to mean. I'm not picky." The Slytherin went on walking, but then suddenly stopped.

_Odd, _Ron thought,_ what is Malfoy stopping for?_ Ron took a step closer and heard muttering.

"What is he doing with _her_? And how come they're laughing at each other?" Ron was about to ask his arch nemesis who he was talking about when his eyes found out for him.

"Zabini and Hermione? At the same table? Not at each other's throat?" Ron couldn't believe it, so he rubbed his eyes. They didn't disappear.

Forgetting about any hostility between them the two seventh-years looked at each other in shock.

"Is Granger where I think she is?" Draco asked.

"Ron nodded, "And with Zabini, too. But why?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." And then he started toward the table; Ron had to hurry to catch up.

(10)

Hermione laughed at another of Blaise's jokes, "Thank you." She said after calming down, "I feel much better after talking about it. I did talk to Professor McGonagall before, but that was over a month ago. No wonder so many go to you for help."

Blaise shrugged, "I figured people came because I don't charge money like others might have done."

"You don't charge?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I don't think that people should pay to talk about themselves. Kind of odd that they should."

Hermione smiled, "Are you sure you're a Slytherin?"

Blaise chuckled, "Sometimes I'm not certain."

Hermione was about to laugh at Blaise's response when someone called out her name.

"Hermione!" she looked up to see Ron and smiled.

"What took you so long to get here?" Hermione asked.

"Had a hard time finding a good costume." Ron was about to go into a detailed report of what happened when someone else spoke up.

"Blaise. Why are you talking to this Mudblood?" Draco asked, a little anger in his voice.

Blaise looked at Hermione, then back to his friend and said, "You weren't here, Weasley wasn't here. So we decided to pass the time together. Nothing harmful in that, is there Granger?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Absolutely not. All we were doing was talking. And unless a new law has been passed by the ministry, it's not illegal."

"But he's a Slytherin—The _enemy_." Ron whispered feverishly.

Hermione glared, "What about school unity? Shouldn't we all be mice to each other?"

Ron opened his mouth, then promptly shut it when he couldn't think of a comeback.

(11)

Draco sighed, _I knew that letting Weasley talk would be a mistake. Can't think of a decent comeback to save his life. Better interject into the conversation._

"Since when have Slytherins ever gotten along with others?" Draco drawled.

Hermione smirked, "Well, Zabini is nice to many. You could do well to follow his lead."

Draco smirked right back, "Careful there, Mudblood. People might think you like Blaise."

"Good I'd rather love Zabini than you _Malfoy._"

Draco almost winced at Hermione words, _for some reason that hurt._

_**Well you've just been rejected, in a way. And that's never happened to you before.**_

_Except for that girl from the summer before sixth year. She never did like me. _Draco shook off the memory. _No time to think about girls right now. Need to win the argument!_

"I'm just worried about Blaise's reputation. What will be said?"

Hermione blinked innocently, "Does that mean that your reputation is in shreds, _Draco dearest?_"

Annoyed, Draco shoved his hand in his pocket. But something was already in there. So, pulling it out, he saw a piece of parchment. The same one that he had picked up in the bookstore earlier.

Without a second thought Draco thrust the paper toward Hermione.

Hermione jumped a little, then reached out and took the parchment from his hand. Unfolding it, she gasped.

Ron frowned, "What is it Hermione?"

Hermione folded the paper back up as she answered, "It's my costume."

Ron's jaw dropped, "You're only using one piece of parchment! I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that!"

Hermione glared. "Ronald Weasley! I cannot believe that you think I would do something like that. Have I done anything outrageous before?" Ron meekly shook his head. "I thought not. Now my costume _idea _is on the parchment."

Blaise burst out laughing and Draco joined in a moment later. Ron blushed a deep red.

Hermione's lips twitched, but she then directed her glare at the Slytherins, hands on her hips, "Just what do you think you're laughing at?"

Draco composed himself first and answered, "The weasel's face was priceless! Too bad that Creevey kid isn't around. I would have bought a photo of that moment for 50 galleons!"

Just then Colin Creevey jumped up from a nearby table, "Did I hear 50 galleons, Malfoy?"

Draco stopped laughing abruptly and stared at the photographer.

Colin sighed and waved a picture in front of Draco's face. "If you give me 50 galleons I'll give you this one copy of Ron Weasley's face as Hermione yelled at him."

Draco took a closer look at the photo burst out laughing, and pulled out his coin purse.

He placed the 50 galleons in Colin's hands and took the proffered picture.

As Colin skipped away, Draco ginned, "Oh, I'm very glad that that kid was there. Now I have a great picture to laugh at anytime."

Ron, by this time, had resorted to pouting and was sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

Blaise controlled his laughter and also took a seat, "Don't worry Weasley. I'm sure you'll find a similar opportunity to embarrass Draco sooner or later."

Draco was about to say something to his friend when Hermione spoke.

"Thank you for returning this parchment." Hermione held up her costume idea, "I had forgotten about it entirely."

Draco shrugged, "Wouldn't want someone else to dress up as an angel on Halloween. I can only take so much fragility on Halloween."

Hermione smiled, then suddenly frowned, "Malfoy…where's the Egg?"

Draco, who was in the process of sitting down beside Blaise, froze, "The E-egg?"

"Yes. The egg. From the parenting class." Hermione stated in a deathly still voice, "Where is it?"

Draco coughed and tugged at his collar, "Well, the egg…"

"Just answer her Draco." Blaise said lazily, an elbow on the table. Ron, on the other hand, was sneaking off.

Draco looked at his friend then back to his partner a look of alarm on his face. "The egg is in the great hall. Oh my—"

"Malfoy! How could you leave someone that important! I know you think it's a burden, but you can't just leave it lying around!" Hermione screamed.

Draco glared back, "Stop being so dramatic! It's not as bad as you perceive."

Hermione took a deep breath, and continued to glare at Draco, "This egg is a grade. And grades _are _important! Now we are going back to the castle right this minute and that egg had better be safe—"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Or else. I know, I know. The longer you yell the more time for the egg to be harmed. Let's go!" He grabbed Hermione's wrist and flew out the door.

Blaise blinked and looked at the empty chairs around him, then he stood up and tried to yell after the two, "Wait! You forgot your coats!" When they didn't come back Blaise relaxed in his chair. "Poor Draco. To be yelled at when it wasn't even his fault the egg was left behind. Having something to look after can stop romance so easily."

Ron came running through the doors, Colin right behind, and stopped at the table. After looking around he turned to Blaise, "Zabini, where are Hermione and Malfoy?"

Blaise folded his arms, "They went back to the castle."

Ron frowned, "What? Dang! I was going to have Colin take a picture of Malfoy's face!" the Weasley turned to the photographer, who was crestfallen.

"You mean I don't get to have an interview with your friend anymore?" Colin asked sadly.

Ron patted his shoulder awkwardly, "Sorry. Since I don't have a picture, you don't get an interview." With those words ringing in his ears, Colin trudged out of the Three Broomsticks.

Ron looked around the building and sighed. Blaise spoke:

"Care to join me for some butterbeer? My treat." Ron thought for a moment then dropped into one of the chairs.

"Sure. Why not?"

Blaise motioned for a waiter.

(12)

Hermione's lungs burned. _Need to get exercise. Need to get to the egg. Why am I thinking like I don't have an extensive vocabulary? _Hermione continued to run towards Hogwarts. Draco had dropped her wrist minutes before. He was now running along beside her.

Glancing at the Slytherin, Hermione noticed that he wasn't even breathing heavily, and there was only a little sweat on his forehead. Hermione frowned.

"How…come…you aren't…having difficultly…breathing, Malfoy?" Hermione gasped out between breaths. Draco looked at her oddly.

"Surely…it's not…from Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

Draco's eyebrow rose, "This from Quidditch? Hah. All you do in that game in fly around on brooms, how does that help any?"

Hermione nodded, "I…wasn't sure, …but I don't…take…time to study…sports."

Draco shook his head, "Stop talking. You'll wear yourself out more."

Hermione frowned, "But—"

Draco rolled his eyes, "But you still want to know. Fine. It's because we have a monthly race between us Slytherin boys. We run around the castle and see who wins." Draco ran for a few seconds in silence, and then he continued.

"And since Malfoy's have to win…" Draco shrugged and stopped talking all together.

Hermione continued to breathe raggedly. _I always assumed that Slytherins spent their time plotting against all the other houses, when in reality they act like other teenagers. I guess Blaise was right. 'Not all Slytherins are evil little gits.' _Hermione smiled.

The two of them were about halfway across the lane to Hogwarts when Draco sighed.

"This is getting annoying. Mudblood, pay attention to what I'm going to tell you." Hermione glared at Draco and would have retorted had she not decided to trip.

She fell on her knees and pain shot up her arms as they hit the ground. Draco skidded to a stop and knelt down beside Hermione. He let out an aggravated sigh, while Hermione tried to catch her breath.

When she was composed enough, Hermione placed her hands on her thighs and tried to push herself up. As pressure was placed on her right ankle the Gryffindor moaned.

_So much pain from such a small area…_Hermione then blacked out.

(13)

Draco moved to catch Hermione from hitting the ground, but he was too slow. _Great, _Draco thought, _now she'll have a bump on her head as well as whatever injury caused her to faint. The Professors had better not blame me for this._

Sighing Draco spent five minutes trying to pick her up. _Just had to fall in such an awkward way. I don't want to hurt your head any more. Oh forget it!_ Draco then pushed Hermione onto her back, placed his arms under her knees and back, and lifted her as he stood.

The Malfoy heir swayed for a moment when he reached his full height then started walking the rest of the way to the castle.

He finally reached the front door and had to wait a moment to figure out a way to open it. "Dang! Now, I can't open this door. How am I—"

His problem was solved because there was yelling heard, "Hey! Wait a moment! I'll open the door for you!" Draco turned around to see Colin Creevey running up the lane.

Colin quickly ran the remaining distance and gasped at what he saw, "What happened to Hermione?"

Draco sneered, "She got so annoying that I decided to knock her out."

Colin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "How _could _you? I'm going to have to report you to Professor McGonagall!"

Draco shook his head, a satisfied smirk on his lips, "Don't get so worked up. She got hurt and passed out. I had _nothing_ to do with it."

Comprehension filled Colin's face, "Oh." Then he glared at Malfoy, "Then why are _you_ holding her?"

Draco looked at Colin, then at Hermione, and finally at the door. In his iciest voice he said, "Open the door."

Colin moved quickly to obey, "Okay. The door's open." Draco nodded his thanks and moved through the door. _Stupid idiot._

The first thing Draco did when he entered the castle was to head to the Great Hall. Colin, who had entered behind him, called out, "Where do you think you're going? The Infirmary is _that _way." Colin pointed up the stairs.

Draco continued to the Great Hall, "I need to get my egg."

"You mean the egg for that class the seventh years have to take?" At Draco's nod Colin continued, "How are you supposed to carry it and Hermione at the same time?"

The Slytherin stopped and turned to the sixth year. "You know. I hadn't thought about that. Here—"

Colin, a hopeful look on his face, held out his arms. Draco looked at him oddly and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take Hermione for you." Colin said slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

Draco blinked, "I was going to ask you to get the egg for me."

Colin's face wilted, "Oh. Okay." The Gryffindor then slipped into the Great Hall.

Draco watched him disappear. _Odd kid. Why did he assume that I was asking him to hold Granger?_

After this thought Colin reappeared, holding the _Lariza _egg. "Here you go Malfoy. Now let's switch."

Draco shook his head, "How could we? You have the egg in your arms and I have Granger in mine."

Colin opened his mouth "I could—"

Draco interrupted him, "Follow me." He then started towards the Hospital Wing. Colin was forced to follow.

(14)

Karana: Hey! Sorry for the long delay. Winter break just started, and school had so much homework! Well Merry Christmas or Happy whatever you celebrate. This chapter is my present to you all!

Oh and for **Ron's Girl **if you have anyone in particular that you want him to get with—tell me in a review. (We will probably do the same thing for Ron as we did for what the egg will turn into).

And for **Review reply**—we aren't allowed to do that anymore so if you have a important question: for signed reviewers: I will send a reply back. And for anonymous reviewer: If you leave your email I will send you an email.

Okay. I think that's all I needed to tell you. So Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Karana Belle::laughs nervously: please don't hurt me…I know I haven't updated in six months, and I had no excuse of not except, I didn't have any inspiration…I wanted to thank you all for your reviews. So now on with the chapter!

(0)

A Horribly Nauseating Class

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione opened her eyes to see a large hand waving in front of her face. Startled, she quickly sat up. A low moan was emitted as the hand made contact with her forehead.

"You can't get up so quickly, Miss Granger. Something bad is bound to happen." The comforting voice of Madame Pomfrey spoke from the left. Blinking away the black spots that had appeared briefly from her knock on the head, Hermione turned towards it.

"If I would've known that you'd be so _frightened _M—Granger, I wouldn't have put my hand over your face." Draco's smug face moved into her line of sight as he walked around the bed to stand next to the medi-witch.

Hermione glared at her partner and asked, "Why was your hand there in the first place?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to see if you were awake. Dinner's probably starting now, and I was hungry." He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, "Too bad that Creevy kid already left, cause then I could have left him with you."

Madame Pomfrey tsked, "Shameful to think that over a month's time you two are still wary of each other's company." Hermione and Draco looked at her as if she had two heads. The medi-witch, noticing the odd glances, placed her hands on her hips.

"What? It's not as if this is the first time that Albus has deliberately made 'enemies' work together. I think it is something that all Headmasters do. Of course, I couldn't vouch for that, having only known Albus…"

Hermione quickly looked at Draco to see if he was as confused as she. It was at that moment that she saw Draco's angry look.

She was about to ask him what was so annoying when he spoke out, "So, Dumbledore _made _us work together?" His body trembled with suppressed anger. Madame Pomfrey noticed this and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Of course, this could've been chance. After all, Albus might have liked your little spats. Of course—" she cut of abruptly and clapped her hands, "Well, Miss Granger is fine now, so I suggest that they two of you make your way down to the Great Hall."

During this little spiel she pushed the two students out of the Hospital Wing and, saying goodbye, shut the door in their face.

Hermione blinked for a moment and spoke, "Well, that was…unusual. Madame Pomfrey is known for being stringent on letting her patients leave her care." Draco nodded bad-temperedly, folded his arms, and turned down the hallway.

"We should go to dinner." was his reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed.

"Boys." She muttered under her breath.

(1)

Blaise walked into the empty classroom and pointed his wand towards the ceiling. After muttering a spell, a beam of light shot out from the tip of the wand and hovered near the ceiling.

He had just leaned against one of the many desks around when the door slammed open and three girls walked in. Smiling slightly, Blaise, ever being the gentleman, rose to greet them. "Parvati, Lavender, Padma. Thank you for coming today."

The three girls smiled in response and proceeded to sit in the chairs nearby.

Blaise paced across the floor, "Of course, you know our idea of disguising Granger and Draco and have them talk to each other, but—"

"It doesn't seem to be working!" Lavender called out as she crossed her arms in a pout.

Parvati shook her head; "Hermione hasn't mentioned _one_ _thing _about 'Alden'."

"Nor has Draco."

Padma sighed, "I guess we'll just have to throw out that idea. Anyone have any others?"

Silence followed this statement, and settled on the classroom for a few moments. Finally Lavender broke the silence.

"We have almost the whole year to get the two of them together! Let's just…_observe_ them for a while and think of ideas during that time."

"Sounds logical." Padma shrugged, looking over at Blaise. The Slytherin nodded and clapped his hands.

"Well, I guess that settles that. If anyone sees or thinks of something interesting be sure to inform the others." The three girls nodded and one by one, they left until Blaise was all alone.

"I hope you won't hate me for what I'm doing behind your back, Draco." He whispered to himself as he left the classroom himself, the light fading out behind him.

(2)

Draco woke up to the muted sounds of talking students. Groaning he rolled over in his bed and stuffed his head under the pillow. Though this action stopped the sounds, Draco could not succeed in going back to sleep.

Admitting defeat, the Slytherin quickly threw the blankets off and jumped out of bed. Shivering slightly in the dungeon air, Draco swiftly shrugged on his bathrobe and made his way to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, properly cleaned, Draco stared at himself in the mirror. _Halloween Morning. _Finally…._ Now I can win that contest with my supreme taste in clothes. The only problem is that I still have to make the costume. _He smoothed back the last bit of his hair with gel and smiled seductively at his reflection.

_You old snake. Of course you look devastatingly dashing. No wonder girls flock around you. _Draco frowned, _or at least they _would _if Pansy didn't hog me. _

The Slytherin commenced in brushing his teeth after this thought, _Where has Pansy been these last two weeks? I don't think I've seen her in a while. Maybe she has finally found someone else to harass._

The pure joy that shone on his face quickly diminished as another notion entered his mind: _Or else Pansy is planning something _bigDraco shuddered at the image of a past memory.

_I'd better be on the lookout._ Finally done with his toiletries, Draco made his way to his closet. _It's so great to have my own closet to hang my clothes in, unlike the others who have to fold them. Though only Crabbe has to fold them by hand anymore._ He shrugged and looked at the cleaned and pressed robes in front of him.

Deciding to wear one with an exquisitely embroidered Slytherin emblem, Draco shrugged it on and, smirking, made his way down the stairs.

No one noticed him.

The common room was in chaos as sixth and seventh years rushed to and fro trying to complete their costumes. Fabric, lace and students adorned every surface of the room.

After standing there for a moment and still not receiving attention (or even a mumbled sorry as someone ran into him), Draco sighed angrily and decided to present himself elsewhere.

At least the atmosphere in the Great Hall was calmer. Only a handful of people were eating quietly (mostly Ravenclaws who were already done with their costumes). Seeing no Slytherins around, Draco looked at the other occupants and smirked when he saw Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table; reading. The egg was beside her on a gold brocaded pillow.

Draco rolled his eyes at the care his partner lavished on their project. _Come on! It's not like the thing is a baby that has to be coddled! It was perfectly fine _without_ a pillow. _

"Good morning, Mudblood." Draco said as he leaned against the edge of the table, "Mind if I sit down?"

Hermione sighed, "Must you always call me that? It gets old after a while." She waved at the seat across from herself.

"Why do you always call me 'Malfoy'?" Draco countered as he lowered himself onto the bench.

Hermione shook her head, "Because it's too…awkward to call you by your first name."

Draco smirked, "My thoughts exactly."

Hermione shut her book, "You're hopeless."

The Slytherin placed his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs, causing Hermione to draw in her own. "Yes. I know. Tragic isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at Draco for a moment before speaking, "You look…different this morning." She paused before continuing. "Nicer. Did you do something special?"

Draco smirked, "Not more different than I normally am, but for the last two months I haven't been able to spend a lot of time on myself because of that _egg._"

Hermione glared, "It's not like it's _my _fault!"

Draco folded his arms, "I wasn't blaming you. I—"

"That is what you were implying." Hermione jumped to her feet.

Draco stood up also, "Are you accusing me of lying?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, again, "Like you haven't lied before."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it again.

(3)

Upon entering the Great Hall Blaise made a beeline to the Slytherin table. He grabbed a piece of toast and poured himself a large glass of orange juice—his favorite breakfast.

He was about to delve in the rapture of his meal when something caught his attention.

Draco and Hermione were standing across from each other at the Gryffindor table. The two of them glared at each other, willing the other to back down.

Blaise slowly stood up and made his way over to the pair. He had just made it to the table beside them when Draco spoke.

"If you'll excuse me, _Mudblood._ I seem to have lost my appetite." He glared at Hermione for a moment longer before stalking off.

Blaise walked over to the angry Gryffindor and sat down next to her, "Good morning, Granger." Hermione didn't look up from her book. Blaise decided to continue, "How are you this morning?" His words were met with more silence.

Giving up, Blaise stood and said, "I can see you don't want to talk about it. But remember: Whenever you want me—I'll be there." He then walked off to find Draco.

Blaise didn't have far to walk to find him, because the Malfoy was pacing around the Entrance Hall. He walked up to his friend, "Having trouble?"

Draco spun to face him, "How did you know? Have you been following me?"

Blaise chuckled, "Well, the angry pacing sure didn't tell me."

Draco leaned against the wall behind him and glared at the other boy.

Blaise's smile disappeared, "I'm guessing that you're not in the mood for jokes right now. So, what's bothering you?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair; messing up the work he had done earlier, "She's insufferable! Every little thing I say is taken as an insult!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Don't you insult her on purpose?"

Draco sighed, "That's beside the point!" he paused before continuing in a quieter voice, "And I don't _always_ try to insult her."

"Only _most _of the time."

"Yes—I mean—stop twisting my words!"

Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not twisting your words. I'm trying to make you see reason."

Draco jerked out of Blaise's grip, "Reason! Ha! What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything. Think: if you don't want Granger to go off on you, start being nicer."

Draco laughed dryly, "Be nicer? And give everyone something else to talk about? I think not."

Blaise sighed, "Why don't you just think on it?" he placed an arm around Draco's shoulders and steered him towards the dungeon. "How about we get our brooms and fly around campus?"

Draco shrugged, "Sure, why not? One question, though. How did you know I was talking about Granger?"

"What?"

Draco smirked, "You _were _following me, weren't you! What, are you in league with those Love Lunatics now?"

Blaise shook his head in disbelief, "I wasn't following you." _And I'm helping them more than you realize, Draco._

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Right."

(4)

Hermione sighed in relief as she heard Blaise leave. _I don't want to deal with another Slytherin at the moment. _

Closing her book, Hermione sighed again, "I might as well complete my costume." She stood up and gathered the book and egg in her arms. _I can't wait until you 'hatch' and I don't have to 'spend time' with _Malfoy

After a few moments of walking Hermione stopped in front of the 'Six Knights'.

"Good morning fair lady." Percival bowed in the painting.

Borus rolled his eyes, "You'll never give up, will you?"

"Jealous, Borus?" Percival taunted.

"You wish!"

Hermione stifled a small smile as the two knights bantered. Sir Roland, the elfish knight, stepped forward and spoke, "I'm assuming you want to give us the password?"

Hermione nodded, gave the password, and proceeded through the open portrait hole. She looked around the common room and spotted Ron sitting in a corner reading aloud to something that looked like a doll.

She walked closer to her friend and spoke, "Why are you reading to a—" Hermione's eyes widened, "is that a…_Lariza _egg?"

Ron's head jerked up and his faces burned. "I'm…uh…it's not what it looks like!"

Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter as she looked at his egg. It was placed on a frilly pink pillow and was wearing a baby blue dress smothered with lace.

Ron glared as Hermione set her own egg down beside his; still laughing.

"Oh stop laughing!" Ron folded his arms across his chest, "It's not like your egg is any better! It's on a pillow!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, _that _was intelligent. Let me point something out to you, Ronald." She placed a hand on the corner of the pink material, "This is a pillow."

"I know that!"

Hermione smiled, "So whose idea was it to adorn this egg and read to it, yours or Millicent's?"

Ron looked away from Hermione's gaze, "Millicent wanted to dress it up…"

"And?"

He sighed, "She thought it would be a good idea to read to it."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "And it would be good why…?"

"So we would be used to reading to a child. Millicent is hoping it will turn into a baby, and I don't find the idea that horrible, so—"

"So you decided to read, out loud, to an egg. In the common room no less." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron frowned at her, and answered heatedly, "I can see where you thoughts are going. And I'm going to tell you something right now: Millicent isn't stupid. She is very nice."

Hermione held up her hands, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for implying that. If I had known that you cared for her…"

Ron blushed, "Cared? Who said anything about liking her that way?"

"Well, you defended her pretty staunchly." Hermione pointed out.

"You're supposed to defend your partners! I think Professor Wildheart said something to that extent three days ago." Ron said crossly.

Hermione didn't remember her professor saying anything of that sort, but did remember arguing quietly with Malfoy in the back of the room. She decided to change the subject before the conversation escalated into a full-blown argument, "So…where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. He's probably with Hannah and their egg, though."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "All we do is 'get to know' our partners. The egg won't even hatch till January! Why can't we learn some seventh-year magic?"

Ron looked startled "Learn? Go to a class? Are you mad! All the seventh years _love_ not having to worry about anything!"

Hermione folded her arms, "But still, we are going to be at a disadvantage. Everyone that graduated earlier will know more than we do! It's going to be very hard for us to get a good job."

Ron rolled her eyes, "You think too much. I'm sure Dumbledore has it all figured out."

Hermione frowned, "Well, I just don't like it."

"Why don't you just go and talk to the Headmaster then? It won't do any good talking to me about it."

Hermione smiled suddenly, "That's a great idea! I'll have to go tomorrow, or whenever I—"

She was cut off as giggling was heard outside and three girls walked into the common room. Parvati, Padma, and Lavender simultaneously yelled out, "Thank You Percival!"

They continued to giggle as the walked a few steps. Then Parvati noticed the two in the corner. "Good Morning! We've just come from breakfast."

Hermione smiled back a greeting as Ron hastened to shift his egg out of view.

"It's way too quiet in this common room." Parvati wrinkled her nose in disgust while making her way across the empty room, "I feel like everyone has gone to see something exciting and they forgot to tell me."

Lavender nodded her head sagely, "I agree. It feels odd. Is this how it feels when people stay for the holidays?"

"Pretty much." Ron answered.

Padma's eyes lit up, "I can't wait till tonight! My costume is _so _adorable!"

Lavender grinned, "Nothing can be better than mine!"

Parvati laughed, "That's for sure! I can't wait to see the finished product!" She turned to Hermione, "What's your costume?"

Hermione jumped up from her seat, startling the others, "I almost forgot! I'll be down later!" she quickly ran up the girl dormitory stairs.

"That was odd." Ron stated. The girls nodded their heads, eyes wide.

"What do you think she forgot?" Parvati asked. The others just shrugged as the sound of a door slamming shut was heard.

(5)

Draco let a small smile appear on his face as the wind blew through his hair. He could see Blaise doing little flips ahead of him. So, deciding to show him up, Draco surged forward and pointed his broom towards the grass fifty feet below.

The ground moved closer and closer until he was only three feet from crashing. Draco pulled his handle up into a horizontal position and continued on two feet above ground. He slowed down and came to a stop beside the lake. One of the Giant Squid's tentacles surfaced and moved back and forth slightly as if waving.

Shaking his head at the childish thought, Draco waited while Blaise caught up with him. When he did, the two boys sat on their brooms in silence.

Stretching, Draco slid off his broom and started taking off his shoes. Blaise laughed, "Preparing to go for a swim?"

Draco looked back, "And ruin my robes?" he said with mock horror.

Blaise chuckled, "Heaven forbid that a Malfoy walk around with soggy clothes."

"Exactly." Draco sat down on the bank of the lake and stuck his feet in the water.

"So, Draco, have you finished your costume yet?"

He shrugged, "All I have to do is transfigure a sheet into my costume. I found this book in Hogsmeade that makes it easy."

Blaise picked up a rock and threw it into the water, "Lucky. I had to think for a week to find the perfect costume. But the hard work has paid off. My costume shall beat everyone else's."

Draco looked at his friend, "And this costume is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else."

(6)

House-elves ran about the Great Hall frantically as they set up for the contest that would start in just an hour. Albus Dumbledore stood at one end of the room watching everything go up.

The large double doors banged open and silence reigned, everywhere except with the Headmaster and two house-elves as they argued about where to set a potted plant.

Fred Weasley looked at his twin beside him, "I just love our welcome, don't you brother?"

George grinned back, "Undoubtedly. The best one I've had in ages."

It was then that a small house-elf ran up to them and bowed, "How's can I serve thee? Food? Drink?" It asked in a squeaky voice.

Fred rubbed his chin, "That's a _very _tempting offer, but I'm afraid we have work to do."

"So, we'll just make our way over to Dumbledore." George said as he started across the room.

They were about halfway there when Dumbledore turned towards them, eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Misters Weasley. I'm glad you could make it for our little contest here." He placed his hand in a pocket and pulled out a small yellow candy, "Lemon Drop?" Albus offered.

Fred and George grinned, "Don't mind If I do." They said in unison as they each took one.

After a few moments of blissful candy-tasting George spoke up, "Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to come this night."

Fred nodded, "Yes. All the projects are safe for the few hours we'll be gone and Lee said he'd take over for the hour till closing."

"He's such a nice old chap." George answered.

"Indeed, you are correct, dear brother."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, I must also thank him for his help in getting you here tonight."

The twins grinned at each other and Fred spoke, "Wouldn't miss seeing Ickle Ronnikens in a contest that's bound to embarrass him."

"Me neither." George closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, "It just seems to make me so happy."

Fred waved a hand, "But enough about Ron. What are we doing tonight exactly?"

Dumbledore gestured towards two chairs with a desk in front, "Well, you see…"

(7)

Hermione stood in a corner of the girls' dressing room (which was made up just for this occasion) and waited anxiously for Professor McGonagall to come in and talk to them.

About 25 girls were in the room, all showing various emotions such as confidence, nervousness, and nausea. Looking about the room, Hermione caught Parvati's eye and watched as she made her way over.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Not what you're feeling. Where does all that confidence come from?"

Parvati grinned, "The same place your confidence comes from in classes. Answering a question doesn't even faze you, while I sit there and stutter. It's just that I know more about clothes than you."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks. I don't know why I didn't think about that. I guess it's just because I've never been in a contest like this."

"You've never been a contest before?" She asked disbelievingly. Hermione shook her head and was just about to answer when Professor McGonagall walked in. Everyone turned towards her.

"I just have to say a few things. First of all, good luck. Hopefully you've put some thought into your costumes…if not, well with any luck no one else will know. Secondly," the professor pulled a scroll from inside her robes, "this list is the order everyone is walking out through. Each person will go one at a time, walk out, and then will walk off when told." She sighed and proceeded to place the list on the wall.

When she had stepped back many of the girls rushed forward to see when they would go. Waiting a few moments for the noise level to drop, the Professor continued, "Now that you know when you will go on the stage, you may get into your costumes."

She walked towards the door and turned around abruptly, "And remember girls, _please_ don't sabotage each other's costumes."

Once the door shut Hermione weaved through the crowd of excited girls and looked at the list on the wall.

First Annual Halloween Costume Contest 

_Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of Students_

_1.Pansy Parkinson_

_2.Parvati Patil_

……

_13. Ron Weasley_

_14. Padma Patil_

_15. Millicent Bulstrode_

……

_23. Harry Potter_

_24. Neville Longbottom_

_25. Ginny Weasley_

……

_47. Draco Malfoy_

_48. Hermione Granger_

_49. Lavender Brown_

_50. Blaise Zabini_

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. _Well, at least I don't have to go first. But going last isn't going to help either._

"Well, I get to go second." Hermione jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to see Parvati standing behind her. The other girl looked away from the list and smiled at Hermione, "I'd best get my costume together."

Hermione looked at all the girls moving around, some helping others with finishing touches of costumes and others giving 'pep talks'.

She made her way once again through the crowd, towards a corner where a curtain hung. Hermione pulled back the material a little and smiled at the dress that hung there. Pulling out her wand, she muttered a spell and smiled.

_Just in case._

(8)

Draco leaned against the doorway and mentally laughed at all the running around the other boys were doing. _They're acting like girls, running around, _his thoughts were cut off as one of the boys screamed loudly, _and squealing. _

"Why are you smirking, Draco?" Blaise yelled from across the room as he made his way over. Several boys glanced at him, shook their heads, and continued on with whatever they were doing.

Draco pushed off the wall when his friend came closer, "It's nothing."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Does it have to do with your costume? Are you that confident?" he glanced around, "So where is it?"

Draco patted his pocket, "Here."

His eyes widened, "It's _that _small?" Blaise folded his arms, "Oh, you put a shrinking spell on it, didn't you?"

Draco shrugged, "I haven't made it yet. The _paper_ is in my pocket."

Blaise put his head in a hand, "You haven't _made it?_ Are you crazy?"

Draco glared, "What? I told you it was easy to make. So, since I'm going on near the end I was going to make it later."

"You have twisted logic. Have you thought about it _not _working?"

"Well, Granger used the same book, so I'm sure it's fine."

"And did you think to ask her if hers' worked? She can't tell which spells work and which don't _until she performs it_."

Draco looked away, "As if I'd ask _her. _She practically bit my head off this morning for saying hello."

Blaise sighed, "You act like such a child. Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Well, I'm sorry _mommy dear._ I guess I'm just bound to disappoint you." Draco spat out.

Blaise glared back at his friend for a moment, before saying calmly, "Just because you're uptight over Granger's attitude towards you does not mean you can take it out on me. Now, I'm giving you some advice and whether you use it or not is your affair. You might just want to make you costume. Just in case it doesn't work." He then walked away, leaving behind an irate Malfoy.

Draco watched the ramrod straight back of his retreating friend. His anger slowly faded away and left behind a load of guilt. Sighing he withdrew a piece of parchment and his wand from his pocket.

Grabbing the sheet he had earlier placed in the corner, Draco perused the slip of paper and pointing his wand at the sheet he did the wand movements and muttered _vestitus. _

(9)

George looked out at all the students talking quietly in the audience. He could tell that many of them were impatient for the contest to start. Grinning, he turned to his brother. "So, Gred, you up to making comments?"

Fred looked up from his inspection of the glass in his hand, and grinned back, "Comments that might humiliate people? You know I am!"

"Well, according to my Magi-Watch it's past time to start." He held his arm out so his brother could see the _IT'S TIME TO START _blinking in red.

Fred smiled sadly at the item, "So sorry, my little friend, but we can't start till Dumbledore tells us too."

"I'm glad to know that at least _this _rule you follow." The twins turned to see the wizened Professor standing behind them.

Fred spoke, "Well, we've decided to turn over a new leaf, right Forge?"

"That's right. But I'm thinking that after today the leaf will have blown away."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I'll be sure to enjoy the 'leaf' while it lasts."

"So why did you come over to speak to us? Did you find the present we left in Filch's office?" George asked.

"No. Though I will have to warn him. Argus wasn't happy when he heard that you two were here." Dumbledore fingered his beard, "Well, I just thought I'd let you know that we can start anytime now."

The twins saluted the Headmaster, "Right Away, sir!" Shaking his head while laughing, Dumbledore walked off to sit with the rest of his staff. Fred and George turned forward and tapped their throats with their wands.

The candles floating around the Great Hall went off one by one, leaving only the candles on the stage lit. The talking stopped and everyone's eyes looked towards the twins.

Fred spoke first, "Welcome to the First Annual Hogwarts Halloween Costume Contest!" Cheers rang out through the audience.

After it had quieted down George opened his mouth, "Such a long name. And I'm guessing we'll be having more of this contests, especially since it mentioned 'Annual', I kind of feel sorry for you people." A small ripple of laughter was heard.

Fred grinned, "Especially if they have to see _us_ at every one of them."

"Yeah, he looks so ugly, doesn't he?" George shuddered.

Fred waited for the laughter to die down before continuing, "So, before my dear brother decides to insult me more, let's get this contest started!"

George held up a finger, "But first, we want you students to _carefully_ look at each costume and decide which you like the best, because at the end you will all vote to see who will win."

"So why don't we cheer out our first contestant…PANSY PARKINSON!" As she walked out clapping and a few catcalls (mostly from Crabbe and Goyle) were sounded.

"Well, she seems to be wearing some sort of medieval dress, or maybe something from the 17th century. What do you think, Fred?"

"I would definitely say 17th century, it's too gaudy for even the royalty of the Dark Ages. Look at all that gold and those emeralds. I wonder if they were bought just for this occasion."

George turned to his brother, "Or maybe they're fake?" the two of them shrugged. Fred riffled through some papers on the table in front of them.

"It says on this paper that she's supposed to be Marie Antoinette."

"Isn't that the Queen of France that was beheaded by Robespierre?" George asked his brother.

Fred thought for a moment, "Yes. I think you're right. I wonder why he killed her?"

"Probably because she had a better taste in clothes than he did."

"Whatever the reason it's given Pansy enough respect to dress like her." Fred picked up his glass, "I would like to make a toast to the revived Queen of France." The twins clinked their glasses together, and gulped down the rest of their water.

"How do you like the weather here, your highness?" George leaned on the desk to look towards Pansy, "Well?"

A light blush appeared on her cheeks as Pansy stood there, "W-well I t-think it's nice."

George leaned back, "That's good. If you'd just stand over there." He gestured to a spot at the back of the stage. Pansy quickly scurried over to the spot.

Fred cleared his throat, "I hope you all had enough time to look at her costume. Now, here's contestant number two…PARVATI PATIL!"

Parvati walked out with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, waving to the audience. Many of the boys cheered loudly for her.

George smiled and spoke, "Parvati looks like an exotic angel, am I right, Gred?"

Fred nodded his head, "I would have to say yes, old chap. The pinks and blues of her dress, which I believe is called a saree, seem to set off her eyes and hair."

"Which would certainly make her look like a princess. And looking at this list, she did say she was going to be an Indian Princess. That's what we're seeing here, right?"

A collective 'yes' rose from the audience. Fred slapped the table, "Well, I say you've got the eyes of everyone. If you'd just stand beside Pansy…"

Parvati smiled at Fred, winked, and blew a kiss to him. Fred caught the kiss and pretended to swoon, "If only she wasn't so young…"

George hit him over the head, "Are you forgetting about your girlfriend?"

Fred stopped for a moment, "You're right." He looked at Parvati, "Sorry. I'm taken." Shrugging, Parvati stopped beside the first contestant.

More students were asked to go on stage; some praised for their costumes, and others…let's just say one girl ran off the stage in embarrassment (she had fallen on her behind). After five had been called out, they would be asked to leave the stage and make room for more contestants.

Fred tried to control his laughter from the previous contestant, "Okay. Now for contestant number…"

"…Thirteen!" George laughed out, "Who is…RON WEASLEY!" Fred and George looked at each other and grinned evilly.

Ron stepped out on stage a little hesitantly. Fred stood up and bowed. Ron looked at his brother like he was crazy, "Why are you bowing, Fred?"

"Why, because you're a ninja. I was hoping you could show us all your amazing abilities."

George grinned, "That would be a great idea." He turned towards the audience, "So, who wants to see a ninja at work?"

Many of the boys shouted the affirmative, while a couple of girls shrieked. Professor McGonagall, who was sitting by the Headmaster, jumped up, "That's far enough! If you both fight then his costume will be messed up and the whole purpose of this contest will be upset!"

The twins held up their hands, and Fred nodded his head, "As you wish, Professor. We'll just do our 'job'. George if you will continue?"

"Of course. Well, Ron seems to be wearing something like a dark blue karate uniform."

"With some kind of intricate symbol on a headband." Fred cut in.

"It kind of looks like a _spider_ if you squint." Ron stiffened at these words and gulped.

Fred placed a finger on his chin, "Now why would there be a spider on his forehead?"

"I don't know, Fred. But it does remind me of that time when—"

"Be Quiet!" Ron shouted, face red.

George laughed, "It seems that Ickle Ronnikens is angry with us."

"Or embarrassed." Fred added.

"The red color seems to clash with his uniform though, so we'll let him stand back." George motioned for his younger brother to stand back.

Arms folded, Ron sulked. George shrugged and opened his mouth to speak again, "Contestant number fourteen is PADMA PATIL!"

A collective 'aw' came from the girls as they gazed at her. Fred wolf-whistled, "I've always loved girls with crooks. There's just something about the image that is attractive."

George coughed, "I think I'll write down the name of every girl you flirt with and give the list to _Angelina_ later."

Fred gulped, "Eh-heh. Padma is wearing a Shepherdess costume of a dark green color, with a white underskirt. All in all, it looks rather dashing."

"The only thing missing is a sheep." George lifted his wand and a moment later a lamb entered through the Great Hall doors and ran up to the stage. Padma, to her credit, knelt down and petted the animal on its head. She then glared at George and stood beside Ron.

Fred laughed at the exchange, "That went well. Contestant number fifteen is MILLICENT BULSTRODE!"

She walked in to various cheers. George started speaking, "Wow. She went all out, not only does she wear black and ears to be a cat; she made herself a tail!"

Fred laughed, "Well, She sure looks prettier than that cat of Hermione's."

"And probably nicer than Crookshanks, too."

"Okay. Now, if you'd just stand by Padma please Millicent." She moved over.

More time passed as students came on and off the stage and faced the judgment of the rest of the school body.

Fred took a drink from his glass and once he emptied it, tapped it with his wand to fill it up again, "Well, we are all the way to contestant number twenty-three. So let's welcome HARRY POTTER!"

He walked out sheepishly to the screams of his fangirls. George's eyes widened, "Well, I guess Harry's allure hasn't faded for most of these girls. I feel half-envy and half-pity for you, mate."

Fred shrugged, "I wouldn't mind the attention from a lot of girls."

George sighed, "We know that. But I'm sure others _would_ mind for you."

"Anyway. Before George babbles us to death, let's discuss Harry's costume. It is a white ensemble, with a cloak and turban-like material over his hair. The whole outfit looks like something from Arabian Knights."

George spoke up, "He's also holding a white rose in one hand. The rose adds a classic touch and makes the whole image rather romantic, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes. I'm sure many girls will be dreaming of this 'Romeo' tonight."

"If they didn't before that is." George added.

"True." Fred leaned back on his chair, "You may stand back now, my loyal Knight." Harry placed a hand on the sword at his waist and bowed mockingly to Fred and George.

George laughed, "Such a good man. Will Contestant number twenty-four, or NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, please come out?"

Neville walked out in a swirl of material. Fred and George's eyes bulged. "I have no idea what this costume is, do you Fred?"

Fred shook his head and looked at the papers in front of him, "And apparently neither does anyone else. Neville never told anyone what he was making!"

"Well, whatever he is, this costume is amazing! The cloak is both purple and black at the same time, while the mask over his face is silver and has some sort of plant carved onto it!"

"Underneath the cloak Neville is wearing a simple white button-up shirt and black pants, but the simplicity of it increases to the majesty of the whole thing."

"And unless I'm mistaken, there is a glimpse of emerald and ruby in his collar, like a stickpin is there." George stood up and moved closer to Neville to look at it. After a few moments he sat back down, "The stickpin _is_ made of rubies and emeralds and it depicts a rose!" A gasp came from the crowd. Many of them wondered where Neville had come up with this idea, because he had never shown any creative streaks before.

Fred turned to his twin, "I don't know about you, but I think I see a winner here."

"Me too." George paused for a moment, "Neville, if you would stand by our Knight over there, please."

Fred decided to continue, "Now on to contestant number twenty-five, GINNY WEASLEY!"

George spoke, "I didn't know that Ginny was in this!"

Fred looked at him oddly, "Did you not hear? Mum was talking about it last week when we went to visit."

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently as many boys cat-called. George, finally noticing what some of the boys were saying jumped up and glared at them.

"You had better take that back! No one speaks about my sister like that!"

Fred stood up as well and the two of them were about to go into the audience to 'stop' some boys when Ginny yelled.

"Enough! I can take care of myself! And how come you can talk about any other girls like that, but no one can about me!" she crossed her arms across her chest.

Fred looked at her, dumfounded, "Because you're our sister, that's why."

"Oh, so I'm the only one who gets respected? You need to learn better manners, boys!" She glared at them.

George turned to his twin, "We'd better apologize, she's starting to sound like Mum!"

Fred nodded, and the two of them bowed, apologized, and sat back in their chairs. Many people in the crowd laughed.

"Now," Ginny continued smugly, "Talk about my costume so I can stand back."

"Right." George coughed, "She's wearing a white dress with a flowing skirt and short sleeves. There are also pearls in her hair."

"She looks like a veritable Princess, which reminds me of what Dad once said…" Fred trailed off as he saw the look his sister was giving him.

George quickly filled the silence, "And that is all we have to say. The five of you may exit of the stage, which leads us to contestant number…"

Once again, more and more students showed off their costumes, till there were only four more people to go.

Fred spoke, "Well, it seems we don't have that many more to see. Quite sad really. This night has been fun."

"A lot of fun. It's time to introduce contestant number forty-seven, DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco walked out confidently, his black cloak over his arms. A couple girls swooned.

George rolled his eyes at the entrance, "Here comes the glory of the Malfoy heir. To show what money can buy."

Fred sighed, "Let's describe this quickly," Draco glared at him, "He is wearing black, black, and more black. He has a hat, mask, and cloak, along with, you guessed it, black pants and shirt."

George held up a hand, "Don't forget the sword. That's probably the most important part about the costume."

Draco scowled, "Thanks for the lovely description."

"You're welcome. Now move back, the next contestant is coming." Fred cleared his throat, "Now for contestant number forty-eight HERMIONE GRANG—Oh my…"

He wasn't the only one to be silent; the whole audience gazed in wonder at what was before them. Hermione stood on the stage uncertainly, the dress she had made trailing behind her. Two wings were attached (most likely by magic) to her back and two small white flowers were in her hair.

George cleared his throat, "Wow…Hermione is wearing a white dress, with white wings, and there are three small golden stars on the bodice of the dress. Her hair is down and two flowers are in it. This is truly a stunning appearance." He started clapping. A few others joined him, and then the crowd seemed to come alive. Some screamed, some clapped, and others just smiled.

Hermione's face turned red. Fred stood up, "If you weren't my little brother's friend I would _so_ go out with you."

Hermione turned to him and backed away a step, "Fred. Stop. What you just said was very scary."

George slapped his brother on the back, "Hah! Someone doesn't want your advances! Well, maybe not advances exactly…" Hermione didn't wait for them to ask her to step back; she gladly went to stand next to Draco.

Fred shrugged and smiled, "Now for contestant number forty-nine: LAVENDER BROWN!"

She ran out with only a piece of material wrapped around her, it was all staying up with one strap. The boys went wild. There were catcalls, wolf-whistles, and one boy went as far as to shout: "Lavender, will you go out with me!"

George laughed, "I should've known you'd do something like this." Lavender giggled back.

Fred scratched his head, "Well, there's not that much to describe. The material looks like animal skin, though. And since she is supposed to be Jane…"

George grinned, "Good job. Please go and stand next to Hermione." Lavender smiled and bounced over.

Fred shook his head, "Crazy girl." Since most of the boys were still yelling, he motioned for them to quiet. Once they had, he spoke, "Well, we are down to our last contestant, would number fifty please come out? Let's clap for… BLAISE ZABINI!"

He came all right. And this time, the girls went wild.

Fred's face was green and George was busy gagging. Blaise was showing off his muscles. Finally Fred pushed down his sickness enough to yell out, "MY EYES!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Fred just continued, "I never wanted to see you half-naked! NEVER!"

Blaise folded his arms and pouted, "Oh, come _on_! I'm wearing boxers underneath!"

George turned to his brother, "He does have a point there. He could just be wearing a loin cloth."

Fred shuddered, "I do _not_ want to think about that." He turned away. "Just talk."

George shrugged, "As you can probably see, Blaise is only wearing a loin cloth, though he is wearing something underneath, thankfully." He stood there for a moment, "I'm supposing he is dressed as Tarzan and…that's about all I can say."

Fred spoke without turning around, "If you five would please get off the stage." He waited a few moments as they walked off, "Thank you." He muttered. Hoping that the coast was clear, he turned around and sighed when all the contestants were off the stage.

"Well, you've all seen the contestants, so now it is time to vote!" Fred called out. People cheered.

George then spoke, "To vote, think of the _one_ person you think should win and only that one person. I will be doing a spell that will count up the votes. So, to warn you, who_ever_ you are thinking of at the moment I say the spell—he or she gets your vote."

"Okay, now think." Fred waited a moment while people obeyed him. "Are we all ready?" when no one spoke up he pulled out his wand. George did the same. Simultaneously they moved their wands and muttered a spell.

Silver mist came from each audience member and went into the twins' wands.

George clapped his hands twice, "Okay! That does it. Just wait for a moment so we can figure out who the winner is." Fred and George turned towards the table they had been sitting behind and pulled up a blank piece of parchment.

Pointing their wands at it, they said an incantation and a name appeared on the paper. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, we know who the winner is." Fred said. The audience looked at him and one person said, "Duh! You have the paper in your hands!"

He laughed sheepishly. George patted his shoulder consolably, "We would like to ask Headmaster Dumbledore to step forward and announce the winner for us."

Dumbledore chuckled and made his way up there. Taking the paper from Fred's hands, his eyes widened slightly then twinkled. "The winner is—"

(10)

Karana: so? Did you like it? Most of the costume descriptions are not my own, though Neville's was. Um…if anyone wants to think of a cool prize for the winners than go ahead and send it with a review. If I find one that is good—I'll use it!


End file.
